Distressin' Damsel
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: Jack, Will and Elle didn't have long after Maelstrom before they were thrown into yet another crazy adventure. Cursed pirates, treasure chests, and a love triangle? Sounds like a Pirates story Sequel to Never Shall We Die.2 in Daughter of a Goddess Series
1. London Accents and Spanish Pubs

_**Distressin' Damsel  
Sweet-And-Sexy-That's-MY-Jesse**_

_**Summary: Preparing to leave London, Michelle goes aboard the Empress once more to set sail back to find her fiancce. Not being able to wait to be reunited with Will and be married, Ellie and Will's wedding plans are ruined when Jack needs there help once again, and the three set sail once again. Cursed pirates? Ruined weddings? Distressin' Damsels? Sounds like a Pirates story.**_

**_Disclaimer: If you recognize it from the blockbuster record breaking amazing trilogy that will hopefully continue, than it's not mine._**

**Note:** **Since the title of this story is 'Distressin' Damsel', I just wanted to give you the heads up that this will be in the (quote) "Distressin' Damsel" (unquote)'s POV. If you completely hate it...please tell me!**

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼**

"And then...do you know what I told them?" Those girls looked completely interested in what Jack was telling them. I sighed as I sat my rum-filled glass down, and looked out the window of the pub we were at. It was so different from the Caribbeans. It was absolutley freezing, and of all things, snowing.

"What did you tell them, Jack?" One of the girls chimed in in their perfect British accent. Yes, darling. I knew exactly what was hidden behind that sweet innocent face and that cute little accent of hers. Not saying that every girl in this town was a ...

Ok, the majority of girls in this town were just that. What? I have an accent too. But it's not a perfect one, thanks to spending so much time around Davy Jones and Tia Dalma. You get a strange accent when those two are mixed. And no. I'm not saying every girl with a perfect accent is a...'you know what' but I am saying that everyone in this town seemed to be.

I groaned quietly and tossed a coin on the table. The bartender picked it up, and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked past Jack and the dozens of girls that surrounded him. He looked up from them, and stopped his story when he saw me walking to the door, "Where are you going, love?"

"Oh." I said, stopping, letting the door fall quietly behind me. "Back to the _Empress_. I'm really tired."

His dark eyes grew concerned as he tried to untangle himself from the girls that were looking at me with a jealous rage. I closed my eyes as he said, "Oh, darlin'. Let me go with you."

"No." I said in a sweet voice. Well, maybe I have a voice like that too... "Don't, Jack. You just enjoy yourself. I'm fine."

His eyes still were filled with concern as he said, "Are you sure, love?"

Ah, Jack Sparrow. So many people underestimated him. But I, having gotten to 'sister' status with him, knew a side not many people saw of Jack. A caring, gentle side...not a drunk, woman-crazy man who always smelled of rum and did nothing better but sit around and think of schemes to get himself killed.

It made me feel better that Jack actually cared that much for me. I just smiled and shook my head, "Jack, love, I'm fine. I'll go back by myself. It's no problem. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"Alright, darlin'. 'Night." I gave a wave at him, before exiting the pub. I heard another girl mutter, "She's really moody."  
Another one chimed in, "Maybe's she's pregnant."

I smiled to myself imagining how big Jack's eyes had gotten at that. I'm not even married, love. And God knows that I'm far from being pregnant. It's just been over three months since I've seen Will. I really miss him.

I sighed as I walked down the snowy streets and made my way back down to the port. I reached inside my coat, and pulled out the key that hung around my neck where it had been for close to a year. I tucked it back in, and made my way to the _Empress_.

I couldn't wait to get into my warm bed in the captain's quarters. But it seemed as if someone wasn't going to let me. As soon as I stepped foot on my ship, a voice rang out, "Where were you so late in a town like this?"

I rolled my eyes as I heard that familar chuckle as her footsteps came closer to me. "Goodness, Elle. Lighten up a bit."

"Look who's telling who to lighten up." I shot back at her with a smirk. She narrowed her blue eyes as she walked into the captain quarter's that we both shared since she had begged me, since the time we had left London, to let her go with me.

"You really miss him, don't you?" I glanced over at Sara as she shut the door. We had been silent on the way down, and her question kind of took me off guard. I smiled as I sat down on my bed and said, "Yes."

She smiled as she sat in the chair across from me, "I can't wait to meet him, Elle."

I smiled to myself as I laid back on my bed. The heat from the flames just a few feet away from me made the room almost stuffy, which I thought was impossible considering it had to be below freezing outside. I didn't think I could possible miss being in the Caribbeans as much as I did at that moment.

The sun drowning you in it's warmth...Will being so...well, Will...

"What's in this thing, anyway?" Sara asked me, walking over to the chest. I just stared at her as her blonde curls bounced as she walked. It took me a minute to realize what she was looking at, but when it hit me, it hit me.

"NO!" I screamed, running over to her and pulling the chest away from her. I still hadn't filled her in about the whole heart story. Yes, she knew that I was raised by Davy Jones. Yes, she pretty much had the idea of what had happened the last few months with Robert and all of that painful story.

But Will and his heart? I hadn't breathed a word.

I mean, there is only so much a 21 year old girl can take. Even if, technically speaking, she's suppossed to be 136.

"Ooo." She said, putting her hands up in mock defense. "Sorry. I didn't know you were that protective of it."  
Well, love. When you have a chest containing the beating heart of your fiancee, tell me that you won't be over protective of it. I'd like to hear you say that. And if you said that, you'd be a liar.

"It's just..." I put it back in it's place. Under a loose floorboard. "...special to me, is all."

Sara made a 'pfft' sound as she made her way to her bed, "Well, Michelle, my dear. I'm guessing it'll take us a while to get to the Caribbeans, and if we are leaving tomorrow, I guess I'll need to have a good night's sleep, huh?"

I smiled to her, getting over the fact that she could have dropped the chest and shattered Will's heart. Or dropped it and it exploded...or stopped beating...or something could have stabbed it. I mean, if she dropped it, the chest could have broken and something that fell off of the broken chest could have stabbed it.

"Elle? Are you alright?"

Oh my- What? I don't hear it beating. What if it stopped beating?

"Elle?"

"Huh?" I asked, breaking out of my nightmare. "Oh, uh...yeah. I mean, yes. I'm fine. Goodnight." I said, smiling a smile that I knew came out twisted. Considering the fact that my mind was racing, I didn't care that I was smiling a twisted smile. She looked at me for a minute more, before covering herself up, and turning her back to me. Soon, she was off to sleep. In a very deep sleep, might I add.

As for me?

I was panicing as usual.

I knew that the heart was beating, yet something inside me told me that it wasn't. I paced the floor nervously, looking at the loose floorboard that the chest was under. It's beating, Elle. Get yourself together.

But what if it's not? Will could be dying somewhere...

Will...

I glanced down at the floorboard, then to her to make sure she was asleep. When I saw that she was, I lept for the floorboard and pulled the chest out. I put my ear to the chest, and I could hear the soft beating.

But what if it's bleeding?

I pulled the key off my neck and twisted the lock open to see the heart inside the chest. I sighed out of relief after I inspected it, and placed it back into the chest. Then, I lifted the floorboard, and placed the chest back into the floor, before walking over to my own bed and snuggling into it's warmth.

I don't hear it beating...

...IT'S NOT BEATING...

"Shut up!" I yelled at myself. Apparently Sara wasn't in as deep of a sleep as I thought, because she turned around and asked me in a sleepy voice, "Elle? Who are you talking to?"

"Um, no one. Goodnight." And with that, I leaned over and blew out the candle, drifting off into a nice peaceful sleep. Who am I kidding? I woke up and checked his heart every hour that night. Maybe even more.

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼**

I walked out of the captain's quarters the next morning to see that we were moving. I rubbed my tired eyes and wabbled up the stairs.  
Alright, note to self, no more rum.

"Captain?" One of my men named Jake walked over to me. He pushed his sandy-blonde hair out of his face, and looked at me with a confused expression with those pale blue-grey eyes of his. See? I'm so drunk I don't have anything better to do then tell you what color my first mate's eyes are. "Captain, I do hope you don't mind...Um, Sparrow told us to follow him."

Ah. Those are words that should never be in a sentence together. Sparrow...us...and follow... Never should be together. For some odd reason, that had sobering power on me. I looked up at him and said, "And where the bloody 'ell are we going exactly?"

He shrugged, pulling his long waves back and said, "I don't know. He told us that you knew everything about it. And that it was all cleared by you. Captain, I would have said to go had I not know that you didn't know or didn't want it." He followed me up to the top deck as I looked over at the _Pearl_. I laughed, (not in a happy way) and turned to Jake, "Jake, darling. I don't blame you."

I began walking back down the stairs, doing a very good Jack stagger. Aw, come on. I didn't drink that much last night... or did I?  
"Where's Sara?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jake came to stand beside me and said, "With Captain Sparrow."

"Oh, is she now?" I asked him in a toneless voice. "Men! Make 'er catch up to the _Pearl_!" I yelled to my crew as I walked back up the stairs. My men were doing as I ordered, and soon enough we were trailing the _Pearl_ just by a few feet. I groaned inwardly when I saw the two of them talking on the top deck of the_ Pearl_. "OI! JACK!"

Jack jumped, as if he was up to something, and looked around startled. When he saw me sailing up beside him, he smiled and said, "Oh! Hey, love. Did you need something?"

"Yes, I did actually, Jack." I said, in a sweet voice. The changing it, I yelled, "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?"

He thought for a moment, and shook his head, before looking back at me, "No, I don't have a shell, darlin'."

I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply as Jake came to stand beside me. I looked back up at Jack and yelled thru gritted teeth, "NO! NOT A SHELL JACK! HELL!"

"WHAT?" He screamed, ducking. Sara glanced over at me, clearly trying to hide her laughter. I, on the otherhand, was far from laughing. What? Rum makes me irratable. "NO! JACK! I SAID- you know what?" I grabbed a rope and swung over to the deck. When I got over there, I pulled the trembling Jack up and said, "I said where the HELL are we going?"

"Oh, well-" Jack said, in an obviously better mood. "-why didn't you just say so?" He motioned for me to follow him down the stairs. Which of course, Sara had to follow us down as well. "There was a mutiny in a small town just outside of here..." Jack began, looking at me with a smile. I had no idea where he was going with this, so I just stared at him, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"...many people died."

"Jack." I laughed, "Darling, that's not something to be smiling about."

"Nor to be laughing about." He pointed out to me. My smile faded as he said, "As I was saying, where there is dead souls going from this world to their next...there has to be a..." He stroked his chin as if in thought, causing me to laugh. When I laughed, he turned down to me and smiled, " A mediator of sorts to guide them to their next life, or by serving-"

"-a hundred years on his ship?" I asked him, hopefully. When he smiled, I screamed and jumped into his arms. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and said, "I didn't think you'd be so happy about it, love."

I pulled back and smiled, "Jack! Of course I am! But won't this be out of your way? I thought that you had to go to Spain or something to get something for your father."

"Darling, you've been asleep longer than you though." Jack said, smiling. "And I completely agree with you. No more rum...for you." He said those last two words with an evil smirk. I rolled my eyes as he said, "We're just off the coast of Spain actually, love."

"You amaze me, Captain Sparrow." I recognized that saying as the one I said to him in Tortuga before he left for Port Royal. He smiled at the irony of that statement and said in counter, "I amaze myself as well, love. We'll be making port in about an hour." I hugged him again, before swinging back over to the _Empress_.

When I got off of the rope smiling, I bounced all the way down the stairs getting strange looks from my crew as I did so. Jake dropped the rope he had been holding, handed to an older crewman as he followed me and asked, "What's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

It was hard to miss the amusement in his voice as I turned and around to his smiling face. I just shrugged and said, "Nothing really." I darted my emeralds into his eyes and said, "Would you mind taking over for me? If Jack gives your orders, take them."

"Aye." Jake said, walking up the stairs. Wait, that was stupid. "Um, Jake?" He spun around and looked down at me. I smiled as I walked over to him and said, "Don't take the orders if it makes you second guess yourself or will put us in any danger."

"Aye." He said again, nodding with a smile on his face. I smiled too as I walked back into my captain's quarters. I shut the door behind me and picked up the chest. I smiled down at it and rested my ear against it, listening to the faint beating of his heart that for so long was the only thing that I had of him.

"I told you, love." I whispered to it. "One day came..."

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼**

The thunder rolled thru the pitch black sky as Sara and I catiously followed Jack down the hill of the deserted city. This one hadn't been the one of the mutiny, but it was so close, that a lot of people had fled from it. Sara shot me a scared look, to which I said to Jack, "Darling, don't me asking. But why would Will be here if we know of his situation?"

As you can tell, I was highly doubting that Jack was telling the truth now. Right now, I was thinking that Jack was lying to get me press-ganged into some weird scheme. He just had to have bait to lure me in, and Will was it.

My eyes fell on a bunch of skulls lying on the ground. They were so perfectly placed, that that fact was almost as scary as the skulls themselves. Sara sped up to catch up with us since she had been drifting behind us, complaining that she was tired. She didn't seem so tired now.

I looked down the streets of the town, it could have been quite pretty, but now...

"Darlin', have I ever gave you a reason not to trust me?" When I didn't answer, Jack pulled me closer to him. So close, that I honestly thought that he was going to kiss me. Sara apparently did too, since her eyes got as wide as tea cups. "Darlin', Will could in fact be here if you left your mother on his ship."

I just stared at him for a long time, very confused. "Darlin'! We accidently...accidently on purpose... left your mother on the island. Will went back and got her-" He leaned down and whispered, "And if he has a goddess-"

"Oh." I said, nodding. "Of course."

"Now-" He handed me the compass. "-if you will excuse us. We will leave you and your heart's desire alone." He smiled and gave me a nod, as he and my cousin walked away from me, down the hill, and further into the city. I sighed as I opened the compass and watched it spin. As it spun, I noticed that it got slower everytime that it landed on the place that Jack had just walked. Suddenly getting scared, I hit it hard. It finally pointed in a direction, and when I looked up...

"A pub." I said, with a groan. "Of course." I began walking into it, and said, "-the day I say that I'm going to stop drinking, and look..."  
When I walked into the pub, a smell of smoke and rum filled my nose. The majority of the pirates in here, I noticed, looked like they had Spanish ancestry. But since we were on the _Isla del motín, _it didn't surprise me much.

"Oh, stop already.." I muttered as I sat down at the bar, watching the compass spin madly as if I was right on top of him and couldn't see him. The bartender walked over to me and asked me, as he eyed me, "What'll it be_, senorita_?"He clicked his tongue and said in a seductive tone, "_¿No es usted magnífico?"  
_  
I glanced up at him, not believing that he actually came out and me gorgeous. Well, he was a pirate and probably had no idea that I could understand him. I smiled sweetly up at him and said, "_Gracias. Pero desafortunadamente, tengo un fiancee_." When he gave me a shocked look, I continued to smile as I said, "And I don't want anything...I'll take a rum."

Damn, what is wrong with me? No more rum! That's what I had said!

But in the end, it didn't matter if I ordered it or not. I looked back down at the compass and saw that it finally stopped spinning. I got up out of my seat and followed it, pushing thru the crown. "Excuse me... EXCUSE ME!" I pushed thru two men fighting. Both of them looked at me like I was crazy, and then continued after I was gone.

I walked out on to the balcony. The rain was just starting to fall, and I didn't see anyone. Chewing my bottom lip, I walked over to the rail and leaned against it, looking down at the town below. Sighing, I sat the compass on the rail, and wiped the line of kohl that the rain had made run down my cheek away.

I heard the wood of the deck creak as footsteps came nearer to me. Thinking it was the bartender, I groaned inwardly and prepared to get my sword out. But, it wasn't.

A chuckle came out from behind me as the man said in a voice laced with amusement, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Michelle Jones. Now tell me, what on earth are they doing letting a pirate like you in a respectable place like this?"

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼  
Review, loves!  
Mucho amor pirata!  
Captain Autumn**


	2. Corsets and Curses

**_Just in case you were wondering, the conversation between Elle and the bartender was this:  
_"Well, aren't you gorgeous?"  
"Thank you. But unfortunatley I have a fiancee."  
_Ok, here's chapter 2!  
Yay! I'm excited.  
And do you guys like the first person POV? Or should I change it?_**

**☼ ☼** Captain Autumn**☼ ☼**

I screamed. I mean, I literally screamed as I turned around and ran up to him, throwing my arms around him. He was taken off guard and had to hold both of his hands out to steady us so that we wouldn't fall against the deck. When we were steady, he laughed in my ear as I clung to him for dear life and said, "Glad to see you too, darling."

I pulled back from him just a little and smiled. He was smiling down at me too and said, "You don't know how much I missed you." He took a hand and pushed a now rain-soaked curl back so he could see my eyes. I smiled and said, "Actually, love. I think I do know." I leaned up and kissed him. Moments later, I felt his arms go righter around me, bringing him closer to me. I felt him smile against my lips, before he pulled back and said, "You look gorgeous."

I smiled as I played with the hem of his shirt. I could feel him smiling down at me as I asked him in a teasing voice, "When do I ever not?" He chuckled and said in a whisper, "You always do." I beamed back up at him as he asked me, " I assume that Jack has told you?"

"Told me what?"

"The reason for me being here?" Will asked me, confusion entering his dark brown eyes. I hadn't really seen him look like this before, so truthfully I said, "No. He hasn't. I mean, he said that there was a mutiny-"

"-there was no mutiny, darling." Will said, pushing my hair back since it had fallen into my face once more. "Barbossa escaped the island. We thought since our fathers torched the island-"

"They did what?"

"After you and Jack sailed off, they sank the island. Which wasn't hard, since I now have control of the Kraken. But somehow, Barbossa escaped. He wants the amethyst, and basically Jack's going into hiding."

"Why? He's ruler of the sea!" I yelled. "He can do whatever he wants and...why are you here, then?"

"There's more to the story, love." Came a deep voice from behind us. Jack stepped out of the shadows, causing me to cut him off and say, "How did you...have you been here...What the hell is going on?"

Jack smiled and said with a shrug, "I've been out here the whole time." He pointed to the stairs that were on the balcony leading down to the road that we had been on. "Will was inside. That's why I sent you in there. Why did you come out here?"

I looked down at the compass and said looking down at it, "Because the compass pointed..." I looked back up at Will and said, "Nevermind. That's not important. What is important is telling me what's going on."

"The chest was cursed, darling." Will said as Jack came to stand beside him. "Anyone who came in contact with it is cursed. Cursed in a way that Barbossa knows where we're at, and since we helped Jack get the amethyst and chest back,he wants to kill us as much as Jack."

Oh, great. Just when I think everything is going to be normal, it's not. Again. No, I can't get married to the man I love. No, I can't have a normal life at sea. I've got to be a bloody goddess. And a cursed goddess at that. "I don't understand."

"The curse was placed by my uncle." Jack said, motioning for me and Will to follow him down the stairs. The rain had started falling harder, and none of us really cared that we were getting completely soaked as we carefully walked down the slippery stairs. "That whoever has the key, will always know where the chest is. Well, Barbossa was the holder of the key for your father since he couldn't touch it for it would turn to stone."

"We didn't realize that until I ran into one of Barbossa's crew a few weeks ago." Will said, keeping an arm around me as we walked further into the town. I looked down the road, and saw a carriage waiting for us at the end of the road with Sara waiting patiently inside. "One of his live crew, that is." When I looked up at Will, he said, "Barbossa has apparently risen his former crew up from the dead. The key has special powers. That's how Baldez put the curse on your father."

"So, are they cursed?"

"Yes." Jack said, taking over for Will. "Cursed that until the day Barbossa zaps him with the all powerful key, they are imprisoned into his crew until that day." Jack stroked his chin as if deep in thought and said, "The living dead, I guess you could call him."

"Why are we in Spain then?" I asked Jack. Or Will, really. Since both of them knew so much about this. Will was the one who answered as he, noticing I was shivering, placed his jacket around my shoulders, "Jack has to find his uncle's book."

"It was like his diary." Jack said as he kicked a skull down the street. After he realized what he just did, he made a strange face. Then he said, "Kept his curses, his counter-curses, maps...everything in it. Just before he died, he hid it somewhere in Spain. I don't know where."

I pulled Will's jacket closer around me as I leaned into Will as we walked, and asked them, "What do we do?"

"Keep as quiet as we can until Jack finds this book. Then...well, whatever the book says to do." Will said, helping me into the awaiting horse carriage. "How did you two know all of this? Or knew you both knew this? You haven't talked in three months."

After I said that, Jack and Will exchanged glances as they got inside as well. Jack smiled at me and said, "Well, love. Remember a few weeks ago when I asked you to accompany me to that town? I ran into Will there. Told you you should have gone."

I gaped at him, but stopped when Will's arm went around me. I got over it, and laid my head on Will's shoulder. I glanced over at Sara and realized why she had been waiting patiently. She was asleep. I smiled as I looked out the small window, and watched as the town sped by. I couldn't believe after all this work we put into getting Jack this chest, it still wasn't over.  
Thinking of the chest...I remembered Will's chest. Oh my- What if the boat sank? Can heart's drown? Or what if the ship blows up?  
Or what if-

Jack, somehow reading my thoughts, laughed and said, "I told Gibbs before we left to grab the chest for you, love. Don't worry." Will smiled down at me as I rested his my head back on his shoulder once more. What if Gibbs drops the chest and it shatters into a million pieces of if he loses it or if he-

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼**

We had been in that carriage for hours, before Will gently shook my shoulder and said, "Darling? We're here." I groggily opened my eyes to see his smiling face. He leaned down and kissed my forhead and said, "Come on." Taking my hand, he gently helped me out of the carriage. Keeping a tight grip on his hand, and leaning some of my weight into him (because I was extremely tired) I followed him into the inn. The inn was surprisingly very nice. But I guess in a beautiful town like the one we were in, I should have expected it.

By the time that we walked in, Jack was already talking to the person behind the desk in fluent Spanish. Understanding what Jack was saying (since I was fluent too), I closed my eyes again. "Darling-" Will laughed, picking me up. I lazily wrapped my arms around his neck as he chuckled softly in my ear, "Tired?"

"Or course not." I said, yawning on to his shoulder. He smiled down at me, and kissed my cheek as Jack still laughed and talked awat with the man behind the front desk as we stood in the lobby. "I really have missed you, Ellie."

I smiled as I closed my eyes and whispered to him, "As I have you, love." I yawned again and snuggled against his shoulder. Sometime later, which was probably about seven hours later, I woke up in a warm bed. Changed into my night gown and everything...which really made me wonder how I had gotten that way. But when I saw Sara, I knew why. She was in the bed beside mine. I sat up in bed and pulled my curls back into a neat bun in the back up my head. Smiling when I saw that all of my things had been brought into our room (and the chest was sitting right beside me) thanks to Gibbs, I got up and opened the door that led down to the beach.

When I got down to the shoreline, I sat down and let the waves crash at my feet. I kept my eye on the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise, when someone nuzzled my neck and whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine, "Keep a whether eye on the horizon."

I smiled to myself as he gave my cheek a kiss before coming to sit beside me. I was still watching the sun slowly rise as he said in an amused voice, "Have a good sleep last night? I'll tell you though, I didn't really mind carrying you up the stairs..." I took sand and tossed it at him as I turned to look at him.

Good thing I was sitting down because the sight of him shirtless would have probably made me fall anway. I mean, yes. I've seen him wth the large opened ones. You know the ones that are opened quite a lot at the neck, but never with it completely off. And he was so comfortable with it too. I mean, because Will's so gentemanly and everything, I just thought that he would have been more, I don't know, less forward.

I must have been staring, since a smirk appeared on his handsome face as he asked in yet another amused voice, "What?"

"Nothing." I said, surprised at how high-pitched my voice had gotten. I turned back to the sun. It was higher than it had been only moments before. I sighed and moved so that I was leaning against him. He wrapped one arm around me, and the other took my hand as he played with the ring on my finger. I watched him do so, before saying, "We're never going to get married, are we?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, everytime we try to, something happens." I looked up at him to see him smiling. He leaned back on his elbows, causing me to almost fall on top of him. He smiled up at him and said with a shrug, "Same thing happened with Elizabeth and me. But we ended up getting married."

"How?" I asked him, pushing a curl out of his face. I had rarely seen him without his bandana on, and now his curls were in an untidy heap on the top of his head. He made a face as I tried to fix them and said, "Barbossa married us on the ship during a huge battle."

"Funny." I said, flattening his curls down. "The same man that married you is trying to kill you."

"Funny how that works out, isn't it?" Will said, taking my hand from his head and pulling me down so that he could kiss me. I smiled against his lips, before pulling back and saying, "But no ship weddings. We're doing it properly."

He smiled as he brought me back down and whispered in my ear, "Anything for you, Your Highness."

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼**

Jack said that we had to blend with the local people in Spain. So, as I looked in the mirror, I saw myself with my hair tightly pulled back in a bun on the back of my head, and wearing a gorgeous Spanish-styled dress that I absolutely hated. What? If you could barely breath, you'd hate it too.

Sara smiled as the two of us walked out of our room. As she shut the door, she said to me, "So, will I get to meet Will? I didn't last night since I guess you and I were both completely out of it." The two of us descended down the stairs as I laughed and said, "Of course."

When we neared the lobby, I could feel someone staring at me. You know those feelings. When you know someone is staring at you. I looked down and saw Jack and Will staring at us as we walked off of the stairs. Jack, of course, being Spanish himself, didn't have to do much to blend in. And Will was all dressed up himself, and looking exceptionally handsome. Jack went for Sara as Will came up and walked over to me, "Morning." He said with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed me lightly, as if he hadn't seen me that morning.

Jack came up to me, with Sara closely behind him and said, "Good morning, love."

I smiled and said, "Morning, Jackie." He rolled his eyes. I looked behind him to see Sara gaping. When I followed her gaze, I soon realized why she was gaping. I nudged Will, who hadn't noticed her. When he did, he put on his best smile and stuck out his hand. Then he said in a polite voice, "I'm guessing you're Sara? I'm Will Turner, Michelle's fiancee."

Sara's hand went limp in his, and she mananged to squeak out, "I'm Michelle, Sara's cousin."

"No, darling." I whispered to her, "You're Sara, Michelle's cousin."

She shushed me and said, "Saphira, darling. That's what I said. No need to be..." She sighed, "...rude."

Jack laughed quietly, and mouthed 'Saphira."

I smiled back and said, "Grant." He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, before staring down at Sara who was still staring at Will in complete and utter awe. Will, who was used to this (since I did this when I first met him) just smiled at her in that smile that would make any sane girl swoon.

"Well, Captain Sparrow. What's the plan for today?" I asked Jack, as I tried to undo my dress in the back since my corset was digging into my skin. The room was filled with people, so with my back turned I kept my hands in the back and tried to undo my dress as I gasped for air. Sara was still staring at Will, and Jack was (as usual) completely oblivous.

"Well, I was thinking that we start at my uncle's grave. And work are way from there..." He kept talking as my fingers still tried to undo my dress. Will, who was standing in front of me beside Sara, looked over at me with a look of concern.  
A moment later, Will walked silently behind me as Jack still continued to talk.  
"...maybe find some people who knew him. They should be in their 90's..." Jack chewed his lip and said, "...and visit his old house..."

Oh for goodness sakes.

My fingers were killing me as I still tried to undo it without anyone noticing that I was trying to undo my dress...or God forbid, my dress fall off in front of the 20 people that were in this room besides us. Just before I was about to scream out in pain and frustration, Will put my hands to my side and quickly but going without notice undid the back of my dress just a little, and loosened the top of my corset. Then, he quickly tied it back up, fixed my dress, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder like nothing had happened.

It was pretty hard to hide my smile. Especially when I looked up at Will who was biting his lip. "So, we're all agreed?

Having no idea as to what Jack had just said, and knowing that Will didn't either...and considering that I didn't want Jack to keep talking, I said on behalf of us all, "Aye. Agreed."

"Alright then." Jack said, wrapping an arm around an awe-struck Sara, leading her out the inn door and saying loudly so that we could hear him, "Let's be on our way."

Will smirked down at me as we followed Jack out and asked me in a whisper as he fixed the top button of my dress, "Do you have any idea as to what Jack just said?"

I laughed as he took my hand and said, "Love, I never do."

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼  
Reviews would be ah-mazing.  
REVIEW!  
Or you shall spend an eternity locked up with Barbossa and his apples...  
☼ ☼**Captain Autumn **☼ ☼**


	3. Tough Subjects

**Thanks guys. Sorry, I just needed some reassurance is all. :)  
Thankies guys!  
So, here's your update for making me happy!**

**Oh, and someone said it should be in Will's POV...well...  
I may put on chapter in his, but I named it 'Distressin' Damsel' because I loved that quote from AWE, and  
I thought it'd be weird if it was in a guy's POV...**

**But anyways, thanks guys!  
I feel better!**

**Oh, and this chappie...  
If you're a Willabeth shipper, unlike me :) , don't kill me.  
In my story, something did happen between Jack and Elizabeth. More than the kiss, though Will forgave her and  
they got married and blah blah blah.  
But, I just wanted to point out that Liz and Jack did have a little relationship somewhere in between these movies. Probably during DMC.  
**

**Ok, moving right along.  
I hope you like it!  
It's kind of a long pointless chapter, but I thought some parts were kind of cute.  
And parts of this chapter contain a certain subject that is tough for all couples to talk about...  
Yes, that.  
It's kind of unusual for me to dedicate a whole chapter to this subject (LOL) but in order for me to develop the storyline,  
I had to.  
Yeah, soo...  
****☼ ☼**Captain Autumn **☼ ☼**

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼**

He had no idea where the bloody hell we were going. I knew that from the moment that we stepped out of that inn he had no idea where we were going. Because that was Jack. Jack never had a clue what the hell he was doing, but somehow, it always ended up perfect.

But that made me wonder. How many times can he have no idea what he was doing, and it turn out perfectly? There has to be at least one time that it ends out horrible...and I was silently praying that it wasn't this time. Though my heart was telling me otherwise.

We had been riding in that stupid carriage for at least two hours. Maybe even more. For the most part, it had been silent. But that was only because Sara was still staring at Will. Will was cursing Jack under his breath. I was glaring at Sara for staring at Will and Jack was mumbling to himself. Which, all in all, was pretty much what a normal day for us was.

"Jack, where are we going?" I finally asked before the carriage hit a bump sending me flying into the air. Will reached out and grabbed me so I would fall out of the stupid thing. I smiled at him, trying to hide my flaming cheeks, and turned back to Jack.

"We're going to his old home that resides in_ La Pequeña Ciudad_. We should be there in a few hours." When he saw me groan, he said, "Well, love. We've got to do what we've got to do...and if I am right-"

"-which he never is." Will muttered softly so that only I could hear him. I smiled up at him, before quickly getting rid of my smile, and turning back to Jack who said, "-my uncle's map leading to the book's location should be in this house."

"Jack, darling?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" When he nodded, I asked, "Why didn't your uncle just hide the map and the key in the house?"  
Jack smiled as he stuffed his compass back into his belt and said, "Well, dearie, that would defeat the purpose of a map now wouldn't it?" Will made a snorting sound and looked out the window. I shook my head, not entirely surprised. I mean, he was related to Jack. Only someone related to Jack would do something that...

Made sense.

I rolled my eyes, and stared at the compass. Thoughts had been running thru my mind...like why hadn't the compass pointed to Will when I was in the pub the day before? It pointed to the deck where...

Jack was.

I gasped rather loudly, causing Will and Jack to turn and look at me. Sara, of course, hadn't come out of the Captain Will land sent she set sail back in the inn two hours ago. The boys, on the other hand, turned and looked at me with concern.

I just smiled it off, and said, "Corset. Sorry."

"I thought I fixed it." Will said, raising an eyebrow. I swear that man can read me like a book. It's really unnerving sometimes. I just lowered my gaze and looked out the other window. I could still feel Will's gaze on me as I did this.

Another hour went by, and the carriage finally stopped. It was, like it was named, a small town. _La Pequeña Ciudad _was written on the broken sign in fancy letters. Jack had somehow managed to pull Sara out of the carriage. I walked out before Will, hoping he wouldn't bring it up...oh, but of course he did.

"Just follow me, gent and ladies." Jack said the word 'ladies' with a wink that I wasn't sure if it was directed at me or Sara. But at that moment, I could really care less since a slightly annoyed voice from behind me called out, "Elle?"

I cringed at the sound of his voice as he said, "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" I managed to squeak out as he came to stand beside me. No longer wearing his bandana, Will pulled his ringlets back and lowered those gorgeous eyes down at me. I felt my throat dry up as he said, "I think you know what."

What did I know? I didn't know anything. Not anything at all. He apparently thought I did, but I didn't...

"Elle." Will said in a somewhat accusing voice, "What happened between you and Jack in Tortuga that summer?"

Oh. Okay. Not what I was expecting, but good.

"Nothing, really." I whispered, kicking a pebble down the stone streets. I glanced up to see that Jack and Sara were some distance away from us so they couldn't hear us, but close enough that I did lower my voice some. I could feel Will watching my every move. Did he really not trust me? "I mean, my mother just said it was a case of puppy love is all."

I, for the first time in this conversation, voluntarily looked up into Will's eyes to see that they were filled with something I hadn't seen before. I laughed, though not pleasantly, as I said, "You don't think that I-"

"I don't know what to think." Will said, running his hand thru his hair as was his custom when he was nervous or frustrated. "The compass obviously didn't point to me back in the pub, Elle. I'm not stupid."

"I never said that you were." I said, not in a nice voice as I glanced up at the town. The rain clouds from the day before were moving out and it was becoming a very pretty day in Spain. The older buildings that lined these streets were run down. Some of the signs were broken. It seemed as if whoever left this town was in a huge hurry. But I could tell that this town used to be very pretty.

"Well, kindly stop acting like I am." Will said in an angry whisper. That made me stop and turn around to face him. I shook my head as I looked into his unchanging chocolate eyes and said, "Will, I am _**not**_ Elizabeth." I laughed bitterly, "So kindly stop acting like I am."

I turned around and walked away from him. I could hear him inhale deeply as his running footsteps caught up with me. He was walking closely behind me as he said, "Elle, I'm sorry. I lost the girl I loved to him before-" He took my hand and pulled me back so he could whisper in my ear, "-I didn't want to lose someone to him again."

I turned around to face him as I said, smiling, "Darling, you're not going to lose me, alright? I'm not going anywhere." I pushed a curl out of his face and said in a whisper, "You've just got to trust me, love."

"I do trust you." He said, looking up. I couldn't tell, but I'm sure he was glaring at Jack as he said, "I don't trust him. And don't get mad, darling but-" We had started to walk again, and he said clearly smirking, "I know what you're like when you have a bit too much rum."

"Ha ha." I said, forcing a clearly fake smile. I rolled my eyes as I continued to walk, determined not to look into Will's smiling face as I said, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that and that you didn't say it."

"Fair enough." Will said, planting a kiss on my cheek. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said back up to him. I was about to kiss him, but stopped myself when I looked over Will's shoulder and saw Jack waving frantically at me. I sighed and said, "Perfect timing."

Will laughed and took my hand. We walked over to where Jack was standing. It was a small section where four roads crossed. Jack nodded up a huge hill and said, "That is his mansion."

We couldn't see it up the hill. The hill was that big. I was seriously starting to wonder if it was a hill or a mountain.  
Yes...it was that big.

"Oh my-" I turned to look at Jack and said, "We're not going to walk up it, are we?"

"No, love." Jack said smiling sweelty at me. "We're going to swim up it." For some reason, that made Will laugh. Considering that he was mad at him a few seconds earlier, I found that strange. But, welcome to the life of Jack and Will. They hate each other one minute, and the next minute, they're a team again. It's really stupid, but I've gotten used to it.

They hate each other because all they do is compete with each other. I'm serious. That is all they do.

"I'm not suppossed to be using my powers-"

"Elle." Will said in a warning voice as he looked at me. I smiled innoccently and said, "Will..." I pouted. It always got him...always...I even stuck out the trembling bottom lip...it didn't work.

"Michelle."

"Will."

"Saphira."

"William!"

We both stared at each other before I said, "It won't take a lot of it. I promise. And besides, it's almost been three months since mother told me not to use them. She was only doing so my immortality could come back. And it has. I'm sure of it anyway. Besides...I am not walking all the way up there..." I batted my eyelashed, "Unless you want to carry me."

I said that remembering what he said to me earlier that morning. But his stern face turned to one of amusement as he said, "What, or how are you going to get us up there. Because remember, I can just materilize up th-AH!" He held his stomach from where I just elbowed him. Wait, I don't think I elbowed him in the stomach.

Oops.

"MICHELLE!" I covered his mouth and pulled him over to the side and said in a harsh whisper, "Sara doesn't know!"

"I don't care if Sara doesn't know! You don't have to hit me in my-" He stopped momentarily, thinking. Then asked, "Why doesn't she know? She's your bloody cousin! Shouldn't she know?"

"I haven't gotten around to tell her yet." I had been looking down, but realizing that I was staring at..erm...I looked up and said, "I know that healing charm-" My face turned into a smirk. Will was such a gentleman, I knew he wouldn't like that.

"Saphira." He said, raising an eyebrow. He never called my first name unless he meant it. "You know that-"

"I know!" I said, sparing the speech that I had heard over and over and over again. "I was just trying to spare you the pain." He pushed himself off of the rock he had been leaning on. I was trying not to smile as Will limped, but it was a pretty funny sight. I sighed and said, "You know, love. The thing I don't understand is that you've been married before. Did you wait with Elizabeth?"

"Why on earth are we having this conversation?" He asked me as we started up the hill since Sara and Jack already decided not to wait for us. I shrugged, loving that I was annoying him. You'd have to see him. He was so adorable when he was annoyed.

"Because. I think we need to."

"Elle." He groaned. "Goodness."

"What?"

"Why do we need to have this conversation now? Couldn't we have it tonight? Wouldn't that be better?" He asked me, sending a look my way. I smiled and shook my head saying, "William Turner, you are the most difficult person I know. If I say 'Yes, let's have this conversation tonight' then you will say tonight 'Let's have it in the morning'. Then, we'll never have it."

"I don't want to have it period!"

"Oh-" I said, laughing as we continued to walk up that stupid hill. "-we're _**going**_ to have it. And if you would just answer my question, then we could have been thru with it by now. But no. You have to be so bloody difficult that we don't have it and-" He brought me to him and kissed me hard on the mouth. I felt a tingling sensation, and a white light consumed us.

When he pulled back he said, "Sorry, but that was the only way I could get you to shut up." I gaped at him as he began to laugh and said, "Darling, I'm sorry. But when you get all upset over something you start talking so fast I can't hear you." He glanced around in shock. Realizing what I had done, he gaped in horror at me and said, "I cannot believe you did that."

I smiled as I sat down in one of the mansion's chairs and said, "Sorry, darling. But we needed to talk. And, since Jack and Sara won't make it to this mansion for quite a while, now would be the perfect time to do so." He glanced around Baldez's mansion almost with a scared look on his face.

Whether if it was because the mansion was pretty scary looking, or he really didn't want to have this conversation, I wasn't for sure. When he looked back down at me, I smiled at him and said, "I can materialize from place to place too. It just takes me some time."

He rolled his eyes as he sat down in front of me. Resting his head in his hands, he looked lazily and almost reluctantly up at me and asked, "You're not going to let me out of this, are you?"

"Probably not." I said, making shapes in the dust that was covering the dining room's table. I drew a little heart and looked back up at Will who was staring at me, waiting for me to say something. "So, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" He genuinely looked surprised at me. As if he honestly had no clue as to what I was asking him.  
"What am I being stubborn about?"

"You know what you're being stubborn about!"

"If I knew what I was being stubborn about I would be asking you what I was being stubborn about!" He said in a clearly very annoyed voice. When I made a face, somehow it all clicked in his head. He sighed, leaning back into his chair and said, "Because."

"Because." I repeated. "Wow, Will. What an amazing answer. Because."

"Elle, don't."

"What am I doing?"

"You know what you were doing!"

I smiled and said to him in a calm and sweet voice, "If I knew what I was doing I wouldn't have asked you what I was doing."

Will stared at me for a very long time before lowering his eyes. He blew some dust off of the table and said, "We're going to have an interesting marriage. I can already tell."

I laughed and said, "Well, we wouldn't have if you would stop being so stubborn."

"Well, you're being annoying!"

"How am I being annoying!?"

"You know how you're being annoying!!" Will said, getting very very annoyed. I smiled in victory as I leaned back into my chair, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, I said, "You never answered my question."

"Which one?" He asked with a bitter laugh. Ignoring his comment, I said, "Did you and Elizabeth wait?"

"Oh my goodness."

"Will! Answer the question!"

"Yes! I...I mean,..._we_ did! Are you happy? I answered it for you!" I smiled as Will's cheeks turned red. He rolled his eyes again, leaning back into his chair once more and asked me, "Are you happy now?"

"No."

"Why ever not?"

"Because!"

"Elle!"

"Will!"

He was gapping at me as I just sat there with an expressionless face, waiting for him to talk. He groaned loudly and said, "This is-"

"It's not stupid."

"Yes it is."

"How is it stupid?"

Will just stared at me as if I had suggested to him that he should go and turn himself in to Barbossa. He got up from his chair, and walked out of the room. "Will!" I called after him as he walked out of the mansion. I followed him out, and once I looked out of the door I saw that Jack and Sara were still a long ways down the hill.

Will was standing on the deck that over looked the sea. I sighed, coming over to him and said, "Ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, you shouldn't have." I was taken back at Will's harsh voice. He never talked to me like that. Ever. He must have realized that I was taken back, because he turned around and said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice."

"No, you shouldn't have." I said, quietly, coming to stand beside him. "Will, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was such a...tough...subject for you." I looked up into his face to see if I was getting any reaction at all. When I didn't, I said, "I mean, if you really want to wait-"

"Ellie." Will turned back around to look at me. I saw a look in his eyes that I have never seen before since I had known him. He looked down and said, "I_ do_ want to wait."

"I know." I whispered, "That's why I said that I would." Even though I thought it was pointless. But, maybe our mother's just raised us differently. No, don't be getting in your mind that I am some Tortuga wench. I'm not. I didn't go throwing myself at any random man. I mean, I do have morals. And I've keep them. And I just thought that that was the reason Will wanted to wait. "If it's because of me-"

"It's not you." Will said, shaking his head. "Well, not all you. I mean, you're one of the reasons."

"Will, I love you." I said taking his hand. "And I'll wait."

"Do you promise me that?" He asked me in a toneless voice. Where on earth is he going with this? I was completely and utterly lost at this comment. Will looked down at me with an expressionless face, waiting for an answer. I laughed and said, "Darling, I think I'm going to have to. You're not giving me much of a choice." I was trying to make a joke of it, but apparently to Will it was much more serious.

"Will, I'm sorry. I-" I stopped when he turned away from me and stared down into the sea. "What are trying to say to me?"

Will sighed and turned to look at me with a sad face, "I waited for her-" He stopped, and his eyes that were once focused on me, were now really not focusing on anything. "-she didn't wait for me."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Will just shook his head and walked off of the balcony, leaving me alone and thinking. I leaned against the railing, waiting until he got down the stairs before leaving to catch up with him. When I did, I took his hand and was about to say something, when a girl's giggle rang out from behind us. Then a man's voice said in an amused voice, "Oh, sorry. Bad time?"

Will turned away from me, still holding my hand and said, "No. Not at all."

Sara stopped smiling, and turned to look at me. I moved so that I was standing beside Will. Jack walked out of the shadows and looked at us rather suspiciously as he asked, "How on earth did you two get up here so fast?"

"Sea turtles, mate." Will said, letting go of my hand and walking into the mansion again. Jack made a disapproving sound as Will did this, and asked me, "What's wrong with William?"

I shrugged, looking in the direction that Will had just walked, but knowing clearly what was bothering him. I looked up into Jack's eyes, and all I could hear was Will saying, _"I waited for her, but she didn't wait for me."_

I wasn't for sure, but I had a pretty good idea of what he was talking about.

**☼ ☼ ☼ ☼  
I have anyone mad at me?  
I hope not.  
I'm sorry, but I had to do this to develop my...I guess you could call it...sub-polt of the story.  
A weird, totally unlike me chapter, but I thought Will was cute embarrassed. LOL.  
Review, dah-lings.  
And I promise, next chappie won't be as erm...uncomforable for Willy.  
☼ ☼**Captain Autumn **☼ ☼**


	4. Distressin' Captain

**Hola! Ok, to keep me from spazzing out...  
**-picking random number-  
**...I'm not going to update until I get 7 reviews for this chappie.  
I only got three for the last one.  
And I need to be spaz free...  
So, seven reviews.  
I get reviews and no spazzing.  
And you get an update.**

**And tell me if I should continue. Be honest, because I am seriously having second thoughts about this story.  
So, I give you chapter four of Distressin' Damsel...**

**_Distressin' Captain_**

**Love you guys!  
MWAH!**

**-Captain Autumn-**

Maybe I shouldn't have told her. I realized that once I stormed into the mansion. It wasn't her fault. I shouldn't have taken it out on her. But, just when I got the courage to walk back outside and talk to her, guess who walks in...if the smell of rum didn't give you the first clue.

"Ah! William, my boy." He said as he grinned a gold-toothed grin, sending more smells of rum into my nose. I groaned as he walked in, Sara following closely behind him. So close that it was almost disgusting. I hope Michelle and I never looked like that. "What is the reason for your sudden moodiness?" He asked me, pulling out his compass.

"Nothing, Jack." I whispered, turning my back to him. I didn't turn it to Sara, and because of that, I could still see her looking at me. Staring at me is the word. Great, another Michelle. Jack didn't look satisfied when he came to stand beside me. I could see in his eyes a look I had seen many times before.

"What?" I asked him, rather rudely. He just shook his head and said, "Nothing, mate. You just look a bit distressed is all. Call me insane-" He broke off to glare at me, knowing clear and well what I was about to do. I just smiled at him, innoccently, and waited for him to continue. "-but I think that you have traded places with your fiancee."

Jack was now pulling at a painting that was on the wall. It was clearly bigger than him and probably weighed close to his weight if not more. I honestly had no idea what that man was going to do with the painting once he got it off of the wall, and right now, I _honestly _didn't care. I rolled my eyes, a habit I had picked up from Michelle, and said, "What makes you think that, Jack?"

I glanced over at Sara who was still staring at me. Okay, now this was gitting a little bit unnerving. I turned back to Jack, not wanting to look back at Sara, and watched him as he climbed on to the small bookcase that was in front of the large painting. Not looking at me, he said in a harsh tone (since he was still tugging at that bloody painting), "Mate, look at yourself. You're distressin' more that Lizzie and Ellie combined. And that's saying something."

Now, thank God, Sara had turned her eyes to Jack who was on top of the bookcase tugging and that damn painting. "Jack, you're going to fall off once it-" But he silenced me by raising a hand up.  
"Ah, Willy." Jack said, not wanting to hear me as he put a foot on the wall to steady himself as he pulled. "Don't underestimate me, mate." I shook my head, and glanced at the window that led to the balcony. I couldn't see her anymore, so I sighed and said, "You need me?"

"Not now." Jack said, cursing the painting as he tried to steady himself since he almost, like I had told him, fallen off of the bookcase. I rolled my eye again, and said to him as I turned my back on what I knew was going to not be a very pleasant scene within the next few minutes. Sighing on behalf on stupid Jack could be, I started out the door feeling Sara's gaze on me the whole time.

I've honestly got to do something about her. Does the ring on Michelle's finger not mean anything to her?

Apparently not, since she followed me out.

"Did you and my cousin have a fight?" I heard a voice call after me. Why me? Honestly, why not Jack? He needs to be bothered every now and then. But no, only I get the insane (and slightly obsessed) ones. Not saying anything about Michelle, of course. I turned to her and tried to give her the best smiled that I could possibly fake and asked, "Not that it's entirely your buisness. Why?"

"She just looked really upset when you walked inside." Sara's blew eyes were sparkling with something that I had seen in Michelle's emerald ones many times before. And let me tell you, I didn't like it. I took a step back as she said, "You can talk to me about it."

"No." I said, smiling, as I tried to get away. "But thank you anyway, though..." I looked down at my hand to see that Sara had grabbed it. I raised an eyebrow and said in a stern voice, "Sara-"

"Come on, Will." She said, trying to pull me closer to her.

"Sara!" I didn't even try to keep my voice down as she took my other hand. I pulled both of my hands out of her reach and stepped back, "Stop it, alright? I'm engaged to your cousin, and I intend to marry her. Where is she?"

Sara looked defeated, but still and an evil look on her face as she said in a voice I hardly recognized as hers, "She walked down there a few minutes ago. She's sitting by the docks." Without looking at her, I brushed past her and started down the stairs that led to the docks. I didn't see her at first, but I soon did.

Her golden-brown curls were blowing in the wind as she lightly swung her legs back and forth. Quietly, I made my way down to the docks to sit beside her. She didn't look up at me when I did so, so we sat in silence for a moment before I managed to say, "Ellie, I-"

"Will." She whispered, pushing a curl back from her face. She still wasn't looking at me, but I could tell that she was confused and possibly hurt. I really shouldn't have told her. "It was Jack, wasn't it?"

I paused for a minute. She and Jack were so close, I knew that if I told her the truth...it would kill her. So long ago, we'd promised that we would never lie to each other. Should I tell her, and have her be upset? Or lie to her and when she finds out the truth she'll be mad at me. Or...I could change the question completely...

"Did Elizabeth not tell you this when she was inside you? I mean, possessing you?" I corrected myself as I turned to look at her. She finally turned her head to mine and gave me a look that made me honestly wish that I had never said that. She rolled her emerald eyes as she said in a irratated voice, "Will, if she had of, do you think that I would have reacted the way that I did when you told me?"

Good one, Turner. Really smart. I leaned back on my elbows as she impatiently stared at me, waiting for an answer. Sighing, I gave in and said, "To answer you question, yes it was Jack." She nodded, knowingly, as if she just wanted it confirmed. She turned back away from me and whispered, "Why did you forgive him?"

Because I'm an idiot that's why. But, I knew that wasn't the answer. "Because, Jack came and told me himself. He was extrememly upset, and so after a long talk, I forgave him. As I did her." Why did I? Was I that stupid? "Everything went back to normal, or so I thought..."

That, I knew, Elizabeth had told her. About the kiss on the Pearl. Elle nodded and turned back to me as she whispered, "Will, I'm sorry."

I smiled, my first genuine smile since I left the mansion, and said, "Darling, why on earth are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for." I reached up and stroked her cheek. She smiled and leaned over and kissed me. Just as my arms wrapped around her waist, we heard a loud crash, and someone yelling, "DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAAANNNMMM!!!"

Elle pulled herself from me and said with a groan and said as she looked back towards the mansion, "What has he done now?" I got up, and reached down to pull her up and said, "I think I know."

The two of us ran back up the stairs and into the mansion to see Jack sprawled out on the floor with an obviously very heavy painting on top of him. I gave a nervous glance around, and to my amazement (and pleasure, of course) Sara was not in the room. Which made me think...should I tell Michelle?

"Will!" Jack croaked out from under the painting as if it was, and it probably was, crushing his ribs. He narrowed his eyes at me as I walked over to him and said, "Don't say it. I'll say it for you!_ I told you so_!" I smiled down at him as I grabbed one end and Michelle went to grab the other, "Actually, Jack. I wasn't going to say that. But I did tell you so."

"I know." Jack groaned as he squirmed under the painting. "Now, can you get this bloody thinkg off of me before it kills me?!?!" I glanced at Michelle, who nodded, and together we lifted the heavy painting off of Jack. Michelle was obviously trying to hide her smile as she tried her best to look sincere as she said in a gentle, caring voice, "Oh, Jack, darling!" She bit her lip after she said that, and a pulled Jack up to his feet. "Thanks, mate." Jack mumbled, brushing himself off and walking back over to the bookcase.

He smiled at Elle, and put a hand on her shoulder as he stared up at the black door that was where the painting was. I'll tell you. I was actually surprised that Jack knew what he was doing. When he saw my face, he smiled at me and said, "See? I told you not to underestimate me, _Captain Turner_."

He said the words 'Captain Turner' in a mocking voice as he turned back to the door. "Alright then-" He glanced down at the bookcase that was broken, apparently from his fall. His face immediatley fell as I said, smirking, "How hard did you fall, _Captain Sparrow_?"

"_How hard did you fall, Captain Sparrow...heee hee hee_." Jack mimicked, moving his arms around as if he was doing some type of dance. "Pfft." Jack examined the black door and the narrow passage that it was. "Well, then. If we're all just going to stand around and stare at each other-" Jack brushed past me and hopped on to a wobbling part of the bookshelf that was amazingly still standing...barely. I was going to say 'It's going to fall', but I didn'y. "-if you do excuse me, gents..erm-"

Michelle looked up from the curl she had been playing with and glared at Jack. Jack smiled as he hopped into the passage and corrected himself saying, "Eunch and my gorgeous darlin'." Michelle rolled her eyes and stared back down at the curl. I decided to get over the 'eunuch' joke, and continued to stare at Jack as he walked into the passage. When he was gone, Michelle walked over to me with a smile on her face. I didn't know why, until she leaned up and kissed me.

I've got to tell her. Tell her that her crazy cousin is in love with me. Or is something else with me...I'm starting to sound like Michelle. Great. That's just what I need. But should I tell her? Or will she go back and tell Sara I told her? She's really close with her cousin... I don't want to break them up...but it's got to stop...

Michelle must had realized that I wasn't getting into it, since she pulled back and asked, "What's wrong, Turner?"

"Hmmm?" She raised an eyebrow at me and pushed one of my curls back. I wanted to leaned back down and kiss her, but I couldn't. I walked over and sat on the window seat. She groaned and said, "Sorry, did I go too far, Will?"

Strongly resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I stared down at the docks where we were just sitting. When she didn't answer for a minute, as I expected her not to, I said in the nicest voice I could get out, "It's not that, Elle."

"Then what is it?" She asked me coming to stand beside me. I still wasn't looking at her, I glanced out the window to see Sara walking back up from the docks. "Love, please tell me what's wrong." She said that in such a sweet voice, that I couldn't help but look over at her, as mad as her 'did I go too far' comment made me. I turned to meet her emerald eyes as I said, "It's Sara."

"What about her?" She said, in an almost accusing voice. I instantly got where she was going, and shook my head so hard that some of my curls smacked me in the face when I did so. Pulling them back again, I said, "I think she..." How do I say this? I could be blunt about it. I could be Jack-like about it. Or I could just avoid it all all costs.

Yes, Will. You're a little too deep to avoid it now.

"You think she _what_?"

"I think that she..." What would Jack say? Something stupid I'm sure, yet something that was so utterly confusing that I would know that I cleared myself of it, therefore I knew I wasn't keeping anything from her yet she would know nothing of what I said. Hmm... I like that plan.

"Don't you even dare of getting out of it, Turner." When I gapped at her, she smirked as she came to sit across from me on the window seat. It was so small, that I moved my feet so that she could sit across from me, and when she sat, I put one back so that I was leaning against her. "Darling, I've been around the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow so much that I know when people are trying to get out of it."

I sighed. Come now, Turner. You love her. You can't lie to her. "I think she's in love with me."

Silence greeted that statement. Maybe I was too blunt about it. She was just staring at me as she nodded, like she was in some sort of trance. "Elle, say something." When she only continued to stare at me, I asked irratated, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"I didn't say I didn't believe you, love. But in love with you..." She trailed off, staring at me for a moment. When I turned back to stare at her, she giggled and said, "Not that she wouldn't have a reason to, Will love. I'm not saying that. It's just...it's only been a few days since you met her. Can you fall in love that quickly?"

"Shouldn't you know?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a minute, before shrieking loud enough to wake the dead, "OH MY-...that little-"

"Elle, don't. Alright? I was just telling you." I said, really not wanting her to kill her cousin. Believe me, I knew she would. I've seen her get mad before. It's really not a pretty sight. I mean, first glance at her, you'd never think a pretty girl like her could knock someone's head off with a sword...not that she has...yet.

A few minutes later, a cloud of dust filled the room. After Michelle got thru coughing, she yelled, "What the hell did you do?" I still couldn't see but appartenly Elle could. Or maybe we just didn't need to see the person to know who probably destroyed half of the manison. We knew.

"Sorry, love." Came a voice that was hoarse from coughing himself. How did I get myself into this mess? Oh, yes. The reason I was messed up in this? Yes, she was standing right beside me. Maybe Jack is right...I do tend to go to the extremes when I'm in love, but when has that been a bad thing?

Don't answer that.

"Jack? JACK!" As the smoke parted, or dust, Jack appeared from the cloud with an angry Elle following behind him. He motioned for me to come beside them. When I did, he put the wrinkled map on the ground and said, "Alright then."

"Jack, the bloody map is torn. You can't read it!" I said, once again pointing out the obvious. Jack and Ellie turned and gave me the exact same expression, before turning to look at one another, and then back down at the map.

"Well, my dear Willy. My uncle was a master of confusion-"

"-must run in the family." Jack looked away from me, down at Ellie who was now sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. She smiled sweetly up at him, and said, "Continue, darling."

"As I was saying-" He said, with another glance at Elle, "-there are five parts to the map, we're holding one. One each part of a map, there are clues to where the other part is. Once we find the last piece of the map, it'll lead us to the diary of my uncle."

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?" He asked, picking up the map and looking at the back of it. Michelle watched him carefully as he did this, then asked in that same sweet voice she had just used, "Darling, why do we need the diary again?"

"Because, love-" He opened his mouth wide to begin an explanation. Then, he closed it and for about a minute, he mumbled quietly to himself. Even though I wasn't directly looking at her, I could see that Elle was rolling his eyes. "Don't ask questions, darlin'. It makes everything the more complicated."

Michelle sighed, and looked back down at the shapes she was making in the dust. I looked back up at Jack and asked, "So, what's our first clue?"

"Ah-" Jack said, reading the map before saying, "-_a las islas en donde la canción de la lujuria y de la lujuria solamente distrae medio de el él ama la mayoría._" He looked up at Elle, who nodded and said, "Then let's go."

"Wait." I called out to them. They turned around to look at me, clearly forgetting that I couldn't speak Spanish. All I had to do was look at Michelle. She laughed and said, "Sorry, love. It said go to the islands where the song of lust and lust alone distracts men from the one he loves the most." Oh, of course. Now it makes perfect sense.

Well, Elle and Jack apparently had a pretty good idea of where they were going. So I just followed them. When we exited the mansion, a clearly mad Sara came walking up to us. Elle, who was pretending not to look at her (though I knew otherwise) quickly took my hand and leaned closer into me. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh, but it was hard seeing the look on Elle's face.

"Wait, Jack. I've got to go back to the inn!" Elle said when we got to the bottom of the hill. I stopped and saw that she was twirling the key around her fingers, before tucking it back into her dress. Jack spun around and said, "Darlin', can't it wait whatever it is?"

"No! If someone gets it it could be the end of someone on this crew!" Michelle hissed at him thru gritted teeth. "And believe me, Jackie. If that was the case, his death would be yours, I swear it."

"No need to act like you got a sword in your as-" When he saw my face, he smiled and said to Elle, "Fine, Ellie-" He stroked her cheek seductively and said, "-darlin'-"

Michelle's face changed, so I said in a warning tone, "_Jack_."

"What, Willy? You've got a sword in yours too? You two honestly need to get them out. Can't be good for you." Jack said, thoughtfully. He nodded to Elle and said, "Back to the inn it is, but then we're off at sea."

Michelle nodded in agreement as Jack turned back around and saw that a little man was running off with his compass. "OI!" The man didn't turn around, "OI! YOU MAN! GET BACK 'ERE!" Jack started after the man who had picked up speed when he saw the man running off with it. "OI! MAN, GET BACK 'ERE!"

"How did that-" Michelle started, but stopped when she saw the look on my face. I sighed, and said to her with a smile, "Don't ask questions. It makes everything the more complicated."

Michelle nodded in agreement, then turned to look at Jack who had pulled out his gun. "JACK! GRANT JACK SPARROW!!" She pulled herself out of my grip and ran to catch up with Jack, "DON'T YOU DARE, GRANT!" I heard her yell after him.

Realizing I was alone with Sara, I turned around and she whispered in my ear, "You're wrong, Will Turner."

"About what?" I asked her, pushing her away from me. She smirked and said, "You'll find out soon enough." And she walked off, swinging her hips as she did so. Yes, Sara. Maybe I will find out what you're talking about soon...

...that is if your cousin doesn't get to you first...

"Aren't you suppossed to be on _the Empress_?" I asked her with a smirk, when she came to stand beside me. Jack and Sara were already on the **Dutchman**, I didn't know she was too. She wrapped her arms around my waist and said, "I didn't know you didn't want me to." She leaned up and whispered in my ear, "-Captain Turner."

I turned around and leaned down and kissed her. "Of course I don't hate it. Quite the opposite actually, darling." I still had no idea where the bloody hell we were going. And if it wasn't for the fact that Michelle knew where we were going, I wouldn't have followed. Because, let's face it, if Jack tells you to go somewhere, someone's going to either end up cursed (but we already were), dead, imprisoned on Satan's ship, or at the end of the world.

It's not what I'd call wise to listen to Captain Jack Sparrow.  
Ask me why I've done it for so, so many years. I wouldn't know what to say.

"Okay William-" Jack said, as he and Sara began to walk over to us. "-Ellie, my dear." When I caught Sara's gaze on me, I quickly looked back at Jack. I felt Elle's arms slowly slip away from my waist as she said, "What?"

"Off to the Pearl. We need to make up a plan before we-" Jack stopped and looked as if he was in a trance. He was leaning lazily against the rail with a strange expression on his face, like a love sick puppy. At first, I was going to kill him because I thought he was looking at Elle, but then I looked around and noticed that most of the men on my ship were also in a trance. Sara, of course, was completely oblivious as usual, but Elle's face fell.

"Will, close your ears."

I glanced over at her and said, "Darling, what?"

"Close your ears!"

But it was too late. I saw it in her face that it was too late. I turned out into the ocean to see women all dressed in white calling out to us. I felt my head start spinning as I walked closer to the railing, "Will!" I heard Elle call after me.

Wait, go back Will. Your fiancee is calling you.

**_What fiancee? _**Came a voice inside my head.

The women were still calling out to us as I leaned against the rail as Elle screamed, "WILL!"

_" He can't hear you..." _They chimed in in a gorgeous voice. "..._Captain Turner...come to us...come to us..."_

"I will come..." I whispered, leaning more over the rail. The last thing I heard was, "WILL!!!"

**Remember, seven reviews!  
I decided to do a chappie in Will's POV...  
What do ye think? More in his POV, or should I stick to Elle's?**

**Your call!**

**I love you, dah-lings!  
Hugs, kisses, and sexy piratas,  
-Captain Autumn-**


	5. Hidden Maps and Bewitching Sirens

**I said seven reviews...  
I did.  
And I was going to stick to my plan.  
But, I didn't.**

**Who would have thought?  
LOL!**

**This chappie only came out because of this reader,  
I was just two shy of seven, but...  
CaptainElizabethTurner, this chappie's for you, love!**

**I love you guys!  
-Captain Autumn-**

_"Captain Turner, come to us..."_

Why am I jumping off of the rail? Oh, because those lovely women are singing to me. As soon as I was on the other side preparing to jump, I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and pull me back so that I flipped over the rail. Oh, good. Maybe it's one of them.

When I looked into the girl' face, it was definetley the face of something other than just a human. A goddess even. "Will?" She whispered in that gorgeous voice.

_"Don't give in..."_

"I won't." I sat up, making the gorgeous girl groan. As I was getting up, she pulled me back and kissed me.

What the hell are you doing, Turner? You have a fiancee! A beautiful one at that! Oh...OH!

When my arms found their way around her neck, she giggled and pulled back as she whispered, "Nice to have you back, Captain." I smiled down at her, before turning around to look at the women singing. Now, apparently, immune to their singing, I turned back to Elle who was grabbing a rope. With a sigh, she tossed it around Jack and and in one swift motion, tied him to the mast and said, "You may want to go lock your crew up. That's what I did to mine."

"Elle-" I tore my eyes from the girls singing on the island and asked her, "-what exactly are those things?"

"Sirens." She said, locking the door up for me. Apparently, when I was in a trance, she herself somehow managed to put my crew under deck. Since I wasn't going to do it, she locked the door and said as she came back up to me, "They mesmorize even the most sensible of men with their voices. Personally, I hate all of them. Never met a singe one that I didn't like."

Oh, right. She _is_ a goddess.

"Are they goddesses?"

She snorted and said, "No. Far from it. Life wreckers if you ask me. Jackie-" She said in a harsh tone, turning from me to stare at the mast where Jack had somehow gotten his sword out and was cutting the ropes. "Bad boy." She grabbed the sword from him, and tossed it far away from him. A murderous glare entered his eyes, but she didn't seem nearly as bothered by it as I was.

"So, why am I-"

"Oh, you're just full of questions today, aren't you, love?" She asked with a playful smirk, taking my hand and leading me to the rail. I smiled down at her as she sat on it, still holding my hand, and said, "Because the song of the Sirens' trance can only be broken by the kiss of the person that is your true love." She smiled up at me as she said, "Good thing it worked, because had it not, I'd have been suspicious."

"And you know this how?" I asked her, coming closer to her. I smiled and said, "No, let me answer for you. Goddess intuition?"

She smiled and said with a laugh, "No, darling. More like my mother's Calypso. I know everything there is to know about the sea."

"Oh really?"

"Really." She said, looking past me. Her smile quickly faded when she did so, causing me to turn around and see her mother standing behind me. With a wink to me, she hopped off of the rail, and walked to meet her mother.

I smiled to myself, and turned back out to look at the sea. We were nearing the island. I looked up at the wheel to see my father and Davy steering the ship with rags in their ears.

No doubt Davy told him about it. I just wish someone had told me.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Came a voice that I honestly didn't want to hear today. I rolled my eyes and said, "Kindly get away from me."

As I tried to walk past her, she said, "I would if you would let me."

Okay. Honestly, what the bloody hell is this girl's problem? Oh, right. Her cousin.

That did it for me, I spun around and said, "What part of me being Michelle's fiancce do you not understand? Leave me alone."

"You'll come back, Will. I know you will."

Yes, the same day that I see Jack in a powdered wig.

Speaking of Jack...I turned around to see Jack still struggling to get free of the tight bond that Elle had him in. Poor thing... What am I saying?

Going to the other side of the ship, and looking at the island we where nearing, I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"What did I-" I stopped when I turned and met her emerald eye gaze. She looked confused, so I said, "Sorry, darling. I thought you were-" I broke off and looked down at Sara who was gazing at me. When Elle turned around and glared at her, Sara quickly turned around and walked the other way.

"What is she doing?"

"Bothering me. Saying that I'm wrong about something." Elle's face changed when I said that, "Darling, if she's saying I'm wrong about marrying you, then she's wrong."

"No, I know." She looked skeptical, but looked back up at me and smiled. "I know."

Somehow, I highly doubted that was what Michelle was thinking about. So, I leaned down and kissed her and said as I rested my head on hers, "You know I love you and only you."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around me and said, "I know, Will."

"Captain?" I broke away from Elle to look down at my father who was turning a bright red. Couldn't blame him. That hadn't been the first time he'd walked in on... "-Sorry to interrupt, Will. But we're getting ready to go ashore."

"Aye." I said, taking Elle's hand and leading her down the stairs. When we got down, Elle stopped me and placed her hand on my forehead. That familar tingling sensation shot thru my body as she said, "You know the rules."

"Seven days and in the boat before the green flash." I finished for her, smiling. "I know, darling."

She smiled at me as Jack walked up to us with rags in his ears. "HOW COME YOU'RE NOT WEARING RAGS?!?!" He shouted because he apparently couldn't hear himself very well.

"Because-

"WHAT?"

"BECAUSE ELLE KISSED ME AND MY TRANCE WAS BROKEN!" I yelled back at him, causing Ellie to start laughing. Jack made a face as he walked past me and said, "There's no need to yell, mate."

Gapping, I stared at him as he staggered past me. Elle was trying to hold in her laughter as we followed Jack off of the Dutchman.

--------------

"...so, then. I strapped two sea turtles to me feet..." One look over at Michelle told me that she wanted to kill Jack just as much as I did. We had both heard this so many times that it wasn't even funny.

Sara was looking at him, completely interested, but I knew that she wasn't since she kept glancing back at me. Elle caught this and wrinkled her nose, as she did when she was mad about something, and took my hand pulling me closer to her.

"Jack, please not this story again." I said with a groan, wrapping my fingers around Elle. Fixing a rag in his ear, he turned around and said to me, " I'd like to see you tell a better one, Mr. Turner."

Narrowing my eyes at him, he said, "Thought so. Anway-" As he talked, Elle sighed and started to swing our entwined hands back and forth as she watched Sara carefully.

"I don't understand-" Jack mumbled, "-it's pointing to this bloody tree." Elle let go of my hand and walked over to look over Jack's shoulder at the compass. "He's right-" She said in agreement, "-but how could a tree have the-"

She was cut off by Jack falling forward. Landing on his back, after he did a flip, he looked up and said, "Ow...that hurt..." Putting his hurt finger in his mouth, and ignoring Elle's disgusted look, I walked over and asked, "What did he trip on?"

"A root." Sara confirmed, gazing at me. I looked over at Elle who had a murderous glare in her eyes. Then, Ellie looked down and said, "No. He tripped over the map." She said 'matter-of-factly' as she triumpantly reached down and pulled out the map that was under the root of the tree.

"Nice work, Ellie." Jack said, still sucking on his finger. Elle smiled at him, but stopped when she said, "Honestly, Jackie. You have no idea where that's been!"

But Jack wasn't listening, he was already walking back in the direction of our ships.

-----------

"That was fast." My father said, reaching down and pulling Michelle up gently. She smiled up at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and asked, "Did you get what you were looking for?"

Jack was next to get up...I would have been...

"Jack, honestly..." I mumbled as he climbed over me sending us both into an awkward position. Jack smirked as he hopped over the railing and said to my father, "Yes." He waved the waved the old, wrinkled and brown map in his face. I came up over the railing as my father stared at Jack and asked, "What's the clue?"

Grant appeared a minute later walking down the stairs and said, "It better be good, Jack." No one could hear it but me, but Jack mumbled a very good impression of Grant under his breath as he unfolded the parchment. Sara hopped over the rail, and came to stand beside me. Casually, I slipped away from her, and went to stand next to Elle who was smirking at me.

Jack finally managed to unfold the crinkled up map, only slight tearing ot once and he read, "_Vaya al lugar donde los corsés son apretados, y su Colmillo siempre ganaba cada lucha."_

"Go to the place where corsets are tight, and their Fang always won each fight." Elle translated for the people on the ship that hadn't a clue what the hell Jack had just said. Both Jack and Elle locked glances as they said together, "Singapore."

**Ugh. I know it wasn't the best in the world, but remember, I hadn't planned on updating.  
So, since I got five reivews last chapter, that's going to be my new number for each chappie.  
Five reviews, and new chappie!  
YAY!  
I love you guys!  
MWAH!  
Hugs, kisses, and sexy piratas...  
-Captain Autumn-**

**And your call, whose POV should it be next chapter?  
Elle's or Will's?**


	6. Rum Kisses

**Remember. Five reviews, loves.  
I love you guys!  
MWAH!  
-Captain Autumn-**

**-----------------------------------**

That little...my fiancee...my Will, not hers.

She was gazing up at him over the top of her glass. Ugh! She makes me so sick. I can't even stand to look at her. I'm the goddess! How dare she even think she could compare to...

What..

Is Will looking at her?

We were sitting in the dining room in the Empress, which I had completely redone. Since the Empress was Oriental themed, I kept this room like that too. What? I may be a pirate, but I'm still a girl. It was actually very pretty now.

Grant and my father were sitting at each end of the long table, Jack and Will were on either side of me, and Sara and Boostrap were across from us. Oh, can't forget my dear mother who was sitting beside my father. Can you say uncomfortable?

I can.

In two different languages, actually.

I mean, this was very uncomfortable. I am the outcome of my mother cheating on my father. Do you know how weird that is? Oh, but not as weird as it will be when their is a murder. Grant apparently noticed my change in attitude as I glared at Sara (who was still gazing...GAZING...at Will over the top of her damn wine glass that she was just holding there as if it was seducing or something) , since he said, "Elle, darling, are you alright?"

I didn't answer as I lifted my fork up, seriously wanting to kill her at that moment. See, because she's not a goddess, stabbing her would kill her. Ok, it would kill me too if you stabbed me _directly_ in the heart, but I could stab Sara anywhere and it wouldn't matter. Jack noticed that I was twirling the fork around in my hand, and placed his hand on mine as he whispered in my ear, "You think that that is the best idea in the world, love?"

"Of course, Jackie." Grant was still staring at me. So, putting on my best smile, I looked up at him and said, "What did you ask me, Grant? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Jack and Bootstrap exchanged glances as Grant said again, "I asked if you were alright, love. You're acting...different." He said different in a weird tone as Jack tossed the fork that I'd been clenching to the table causing it to stab that table and stick out from it. Playing like I didn't notice it, I said in a sweet voice to Grant, "I'm fine." I turned to glare at Sara again and said, "Absolutley peachy."

Grant could tell that I wasn't. When I was little, and away from my father, Grant had become a second father to me. And he could read my just about as well as Jack could. And that's saying something. But no one could read me as well as Will who was now staring at me with that 'we need to talk look'.

Oh, can my night get any worse?

Sorry, Will darling, but I don't want to talk right now. But I knew good and well that he was going to make me at some point.

Yay.

I can't seem to contain my supreme excitement.

"Darlin', I do think that the bird is dead." Jack said, looking down at the turkey that I had apparently chopped into little pieces as I was thinking all of this. Will was still looking at me, but now his 'we need to talk' look had changed to a 'we need to talk right now'.

Goodness, this is getting to be like the Caplyso-Maelstrom-Davy trianlgle...oh my goodness...

It's a bloody family pattern!!

Will sighed when he saw my expression, and rested his own glass down as he said to the table, "Would you excuse us for a moment?" I was still in absolute horror when I felt Will take my arm and pull me up out of my chair. I saw Sara wink at him, so I turned around. Will put a hand on either waist and pulled me out of the room. That's how much I was trying to get away. "Elle, honestly, darling." He said once we got back on to the top deck.

"Did you not see the way she looked at you?" I screamed at him, glancing back down the stairs. As I thought, everyone down there was staring up at us. They kept staring, until Will walked up behind me and gave them a look. Taking my hand once more, he led me to the other side of the Empress.

"Darling, I know you're upset, but-"

"-dam right I'm upset! I mean, you are my fiancee! And not damn wench is going to- what on earth are you laughing at?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow (since he had taught me how to do so last summer). He stopped laughing, and said, "I'm sorry, Ellie. You're just so cute when you get upset."

"Well, excuse me if I don't find this amusing." I mumbled as I leaned against the railing and looked down at the sea. The moon was reflecting in the water, and I could see Will come and stand beside me. In the moon's light, his blonde sun-kissed strands that ran thru his dark ringlets shown a dark blue in the the light of the moon, and his scar on his chest glowed white. He rested an hand on the small of my back and whispered in my ear, as he rested his head on my shoulder, "Darling, you act as if you're going to lose me."

I didn't reply, so he looked out at our reflection, with his head on my shoulder still, he said, "You're never going to lose me, Ellie."  
How could you be so sure, Will? I'm sure my mother said that to my father, and look what happened there! I think looking at me, you can totally see what happened there. Wait, am I saying that I don't trust will? No, of course I love Will.

But that doesn't mean that you trust him.

Yes it does. I love and trust Will with all of my heart.

But Sara is pretty...

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Will asked a minute later, turning me around to face him. He had a look of hurt in his eyes. I smiled reassuringly at him and said, "Love, of course not. I love you. And I'm not having...wait, you're not are you?"

"No."

"Than, I'm not either."

He wrinkled his nose and said, "Darling, are you just saying that because I said that I'm not having second thoughts? Because what if I said that I was having second thoughts?"

"But you said you weren't!!!"

"I'm not! But what if I said I were, what would you have said?"

"Um..."

"Elle!"

"What?"

"You just said no because I said no." He ran his fingers thru his hair as was his custom when he was frustrated. Funny, the majority of the times that I saw him do that was when he was with me... "Darling, I'm sorry. I guess...I mean, we really just need to get married." He said that sentence with a laugh, causing me to smile as I said, leaning against him, "But we've got to do it properly."

"Do what properly?" He asked me with a smirk as I leaned in and closed the remaining space that was between our lips.

**---------------------------------**

"Ah, Singapore." Jack said with a sigh the next morning as we pulled into the port. "Land of tight corsets..." He said that with a smirk to me. Rolling my eyes, I brushed past him and asked, "Yes, but Fang didn't win all the fights, now did he?"

Jack smirked, tossing me a sword, and said, "No, Your Highness. Not when it comes to cannonballs, and people that can turn you to stone." I couldn't help but hear the amusement in his voice as he said that. I looked over at him and smiled. We had been 'left behind' on the Pearl. The others had went ahead, thanks to my oversleeping. Jack elected to stay behind with me, which surprised me that Will actually went for that...Sara...oh...my...

"So, darlin'." Jack said, in a different tone of voice. Almost, a reluctant tone. "How are you and Will?"

Sparow knows something. I glanced over at him as we made it to the long boat. He put his hands on my waist and gently put me over into the boat. Climbing in after me, and lowering us, he said in a quiet voice, "Sorry, darlin'. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine, Jack." I said when he turned to look at me. We finally hit the water, and after a moment of dead silence, I said to him, "I just- I mean, what made you ask that?" I looked up into his tanned, handsome face. He nervously chewed his lip, before turning to me and smiling that now famous smile.

"Love, I was just wonderin' is all. Don't worry."

"What made you ask?" I asked him again, wanting him to answer. He began to row, and sent a smile over in my direction as he said,  
"Damn, Elle. You are truly Calypso's daughter-" Having no clue what the hell he meant by this, I waited for him to continue. "- you just seemed different last night at dinner, love. That's all. And Will asked you to leave, you've just been actin' differently. Everything's ok?"

I smiled up at him. Sometimes, I thought that he was just a tad bit too overprotective of me. Smiling, I said to him, "Darling, I'm fine. Just...worn out is all..." Nice choice of words, Michelle. I glanced out as we neared the port that Will and the others had made it to long before we did. Jack's gaze locked on mine when I turned. "Honestly, Sparrow! I'm fine!" I said with a laugh.

Smiling himself, he said to me as we got to the docks, "I just want to make sure that my Ellie's alright is all, love. That's all." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled as I said, "Don't worry. As long as I have you, I'm fine."

I broke away to see Will standing behind him with a strange look on his face. He quickly forced a smile and said, "Are you two ready?" I saw Jack's face fall when he heard Will's voice. Jack looked at me, and I shrugged it off as I whispered, "He knows I didn't mean it like-"

Will's gaze turned murderous.

Oh, amazing. I'm just- Goodness, I completely hate myself sometimes.

"Will, it wasn't- you don't think that I- William Turner! I didn't not!"

"I didn't say you did." Will said, offering me a hand. Taking it, Will whispered, "Although, that's what it looked like."

Will just stared at me for a minute, and turned away from me like he couldn't stand to look at me. I felt tears start to form in my eyes, and the look on Jack's face honestly made it worse. I blinked them away, and when that didn't work, I wiped them with my hand, ignoring the kohl smears that were now on my hands. Why? Why me? I yelled at the poor thing just a few hours ago for looking at my cousin, now I'm practially kissing his best friend in a long boat! Abeit on the cheek, but still! What kind of person am I?

A pirate.

A backstabber.

A princess that mostly aways gets her way.

Stubborn.

Easily made jealous and angry.

Did I mention that...yes. I did.

I am going straight to hell.

Jack looked over at me, wanting to say something when Will walked ahead of us, but I just raised my hand up to stop him and whispered, "Don't worry about it, Jack. Will's just a little tense is all." Jack leaned closer to me and whispered, "Darlin', not meaning to be rude, but that seemed a little more that 'just a little tense'."

My gaze followed Jack's, and landed on Will who was walking up to the other docks to meet Grant, my father, Bootstrap, my mother (uncomforable situation number 2) and Sara who shall be dead in a matter of hours. But, you know, right now, I think I'm just as prime contestant for death as she is.

She smirked when Will came to stand beside me. What the hell is he trying to do? Make me jealous? I narrowed my eyes at him, and continued to stand beside Jack as Grant said, "Alright, the only clue was is that it's somewhere in Singapore. So, we'll split up into groups of two and look for -"

"I'm going with Jack." I said, not daring to look at Will, though I really wanted to see it. Grant and Bootstrap exchanged glances as Will said, "And I'll go with Sara." That time, Will's gaze did lock with mine. I narrowed my eyes in his direction as Grant mumbled under his breath, "Might as well, send Tia with Davy."

Funny thing is, that's exactly how it happened. Bootrap and Grant, Jack and me, Will and Sara and my parents. Seriously, I think that I have done something to get punished. What have I done to deserve this...

Don't answer that.

Oh, goodness! I fill completely awful. What the hell have I done? Jack was silent as we walked thru Singapore, asking around. I think he knew more than anything why I did what I had done. When we made it to a small pub later that night, we walked in and took a break from the long hours that we had been searching for this damn map.

I sat down on the bar stool in a huff, not even listening to what Jack said to the bartender. Jack eyed some weird old pirate that was looking at me funny. All Jack had to do was glare at him, and the scruffy man turned back around without another glance.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked, when the man placed our rum glasses down. Jack knew clear and well that I was trying to not drink any more rum...oh, for heaven's sake. I'm in bloody Singapore! I took the glass and downed a lot of it before looking into his dark eyes and saying, "I think that you know why I did that, Jack. You just want to hear me say it."

Jack raised an eyebrow, hmm...I wonder if Will taught him to do that too, and said with a playful gleam in his eyes, "Oh, come now, darlin'. You say that I know the reason you did that-" He raised the glass to his lips, and said after he rested it back down, "-maybe I thought you had different intentions."

"You're digusting." I said, smiling as I made designs on the frosty glass. Jack allowed a chucke to escape his lips as he said in a mumble, clearly on the verge of becoming drunk, "Ah yes. But ye find particulartly attactive."

I looked over at him to see that he was gazing at me. Admitting that I was extremely drunk, I'll say at that moment, I didn't really care. I smiled over at him and said, "Maybe I do, Captain Sparrow."

_"Jack..." I smiled at him as he leaned over and kissed me. I could feel him smile against my lips as he whispered in a caring, loving voice, "Love, when I get back from Port Royal, and after this bloody curse is over with, it'll just be you, me and The Pearl."_

_"And that's all you need." I said as he leaned down to kiss me again._

"Love..." He whispered. Not in a seductive way like it had been earlier, but in a 'goodness, what the hell are we doing' way. I pulled myself back from his lips so fast you would have thought that lightning had struck me. He had his eyes closed as if he was unsure what he was going to say. He looked disappointed...in me probably...and something else I couldn't place.

"Oh...my..." Putting my hand back down into my lap, where it had been before I raised it to my mouth in shock. "Jack, I...don't..."  
Nice, Elle. You just cheated on your fiancee (almost...it was only a short kiss) with your ex-fiancee.

Oh, left the fiancee part out of the last story, didn't we?

Well, I suppose that's what you get for letting someone else narrarate your own story. Yes, Jack and I were engaged. We never got married, though, because he went back out to sea while I left for Spain. After my father 'disappeared', I left piracy and spent my time going from Spain to London as your usual rich princess.

When we met each other again, all the 'love love' (as Jack puts it) was gone. But now, I didn't know what to...

"Love, Ellie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Jack stopped and looked up at me. He looked genuinely upset. I tried to smile at him, but feelign the tears roll down my cheek, I know my smile came out awful.

'Jack, I know. I'm sorry too. I don't what came over me."

Jack smiled and glanced down at my empty rum glasses. I turned to see that somehow I had drank about four. He smiled up at me and said, "I think I know, love."

I smiled too, as he said, "Come on. We'd better get out of here before we do anything else we'll regret later, aye?"

"Aye..yi yi..." I glanced past Jack and felt like dying. I honestly did. My heart stopped beating. Jack tossed a coin on the bar and looked up at my expression. His face immediatley changed as he said in a completely different voice, "Darlin', what?"

He followed my gaze to see Sara standing in the door way of the pub with a big smile on her face. She didn't walk closer, but said in a cheery voice, "How will Will like to hear this?" And in a matter of minutes, she was gone and running into the steamy streats of Singapore.

"Damn it." I muttered as I crashed back into the bar stool.

I didn't mean to kiss Jack! I was drunk...

And I knew that Sara was going to leave that very important detail out when she told Will.

**--------------------------------------**

**Uh oh. Elle's been a bad girl!  
Five reviews equals another update!  
I love ya'll.  
Hugs, kisses, and sexy piratas,  
-Captain Autumn-**


	7. Jack and Will's Distressin' Damsel

**HOLA!  
Ok, so it's that time again!  
And now I'm in need of five more reviews!  
Thankies to my last reviewes!  
I love all you guys!  
Kisses!  
XX  
-Captain Autumn-**

**-I own the lyrics to the music box! no one's actually singing it, i just though they fit in with this chapter-**

**----------------------------------------**

_**"When the days are long and dark.  
Hear the song of my beating heart.  
Tears I've shed for you are still,  
my pain I've felt is real."**_

_**"When my heart bleeds for you.  
Ne'er to die, never to choose.  
Life or death, neither is as cruel.  
Neither will lead me home."**_

Oh. Well, this can't end well. Maybe I should have just let Maelstrom killed me when he had the chance. That would have spared a lot. Oh my goodness, I am the worst fiancee in the world! I collapsed (for about the ninth time in the last five minutes) into the barstool again and sat there, downing more rum, feeling sorry for myself. I couldn't stop her. She'd still find a way to tell him. She would. Unless she was dead...no, I'm a good person. Aw, who am I kidding? I'm a pirate. I think everyone knows where most pirates end up. So why not kill her? Why not kill Miss Fiancee-Stealer's? She deserves to die.

And, as I was sitting here filling sorry for myself (and thinking about possible ways I could murder Sara) I remembered something. Jack, who had ran after Sara with apparently no luck, wordlessly came in. And I wordlessly stared up at him, about to cry. I knew Jack hated it when I cried. Hell, I hated it too. But the tears were coming. You know why?

One word, love. Realization.

"The compass didn't point to Will." I whispered, quietly. Jack, who had braced himself to get into comforting position, stood back up a little with a face I hadn't seen in a long time. When he didn't say anything, I whispered, "That day when Will was in the pub. It didn't point to Will...because Will was in the pub...not-"

"-on the balcony." Jack groaned, collapsing beside me, resting his head in his hands as if I had just told him that...nevermind. That really wouldn't help my situation out any. Jack, not looking at me, asked me in a quiet voice, "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know."

"Michelle, you must know." Jack said, looking up at me. He hardly ever calls me my first name. It's always "Elle" but mostly 'love' or "darlin'". Closing my eyes, allowing more tears to flow down my cheeks, I said, "Jack. I don't."

"You can't still be in love with me." Jack said, in a harsh whispered. "Elle, you can't. Will...I'm...I am not going thru this again." Jack said in a more than tired and annoyed voice. He looked as if he shouldn't have said anything, but I said, "Will's already told me, Jack. I know."

"Than why are you setting me up for it again, Elle? You know how I am. If you-" He broke off and shook his head. "Is that why you paired up with me back there?"

"Goodness, Jack. Of course not. I was trying to make Will mad."

"Well, darlin'. I think we've both done that. Now, Sara's goin' to tell Will that you and I were in here...No. I am not going thru this again." Jack repeated as he stood up, not looking at me. He motioned for me to follow him. I did so, not saying a word to him. Because, honestly, I was scared at what Jack was going to say. Gosh, I always call Elizabeth all these names because she kissed almost every man she laid eyes on...well, alright...not EVERY man...but still.

Now, I was well on my way to becoming one.

No. Because she broke Will, Jack and Norrington's heart. I haven't broken any.

Yet.

Oh, goodness. What the hell is wrong with me?

I had never seen Jack like this. And I really didn't think that I ever wanted to see him like this again. He led me down another path, a different way to the ships. I wrinkled my nose, and asked, "Where are we going?"

"We need to sort all of this out, love. I'm not having any part in breaking William's heart again." Jack mumbled as he cut thru some tress and branches that were in our path. "I've done that enough in the last hundred and fifty years."

We finally go to a clearing. There was a waterfall, and the sun light was bearly peeking thru the trees that had created a sort of second sky. It was very beautiful. Having no idea how he knew where this was, nor caring to find out, I sat down on a rock and faced the waterfall. "What happened between us, Jack?"

I saw him smile as he came to sit beside me. Even though he was beside me, he made sure to keep his distance. "I don't know. I mean, we were both so young-"

"We still are a century later, Jack."

Ignoring my comment, he continued, "-I guess...we just grew apart, love." He glanced over at me, unsure if I still felt that way. While I was completely in love with Will, Jack...Jack...

It was a weird emotion. Jack was just...Jack. He was almost, in a cliche way of speaking, bewitching. And no girl could resist his charms.  
Yes, I'm making Lizzie sound good...well, love. At least I was drunk when I kissed him.

"I did love you though. A lot." He whispered to me, as if he didn't want me to hear him. Smiling to myself, as I tossed a stone into the river, I asked him, "You don't anymore?"

"I don't know."

Oh my goodness. Am I in hell?

Jack looked over at me, and said, "That wasn't the answer you wanted, was it?" When I shook my head, he asked me, "What about you?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked him, turning around and back to the waterfall, knowing clear and well what he was talking about.

"I don't know." I replied, looking up at him. We shouldn't be this close. If Will finds us...

"I didn't believe her." Came a voice from behind us. "Damn it." Jack mumbled as he leaned back on the stone, closing his eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks as Will pulled me up and said, "How the _hell _could you, Elle? You promised that-"

"Will, it wasn't-"

"You know what?" Will said, releasing me. "You sound just like your cousin. You sound just like Elizabeth. I mean, why the bloody hell should I think that you would be any different?" I took this moment to glance at Sara who was smirking over Will's shoulder. I honestly wanted to kill her. I really did.

No, because then she'd "fear death" and spend an eternity on Will's ship. Face it, Elle. You'll never win. And not only that, you probably just lost the two people in this world that you love the most. Your best friend...

...and your fiancee.

"You're a Swann. I should have expected it."

"Don't you _dare_ even begin to compare me with her." I spat at him. "I'm not Elizabeth."

"Then stop acting liking, Your Highness." Jack had come up behind me to defend me when Will said that to me in a completely murderous, unlike Will tone. But I didn't get a chance to hear what Jack said to Will, because at that moment, I ran past them and into the path that Jack had cut down moments ago.

Tears were stinging my eyes and making my vision so blurry, I was afraid that I was going to trip over something since I couldn't see. I nearly ran into Grant and Bootstrap as I neared my ship, but dodged them and overhearing Bootstrap uttering an "Oh no."

"Captain? Are you alright?" Jake asked me when I got on the top deck. I tried to force a smile, but that only made more tears come out for some reason. Shaking my head, but uttering a "Yes." I excused myself from him, and went below deck, reaching under my bed, and grabbing Will's chest. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on it and cried.

**--------------------------------------**

"Are you sure this is what you want, love?" Grant asked me. I knew Bootstrap had told him everything, since he occasionally glared at Jack, and repeatedly came over to me and comforted me. I nodded as he put an arm around me and said, "Yes. I'm sure. I have complete faith in you guys, and if I am to be cursed if you fail, then I deserve it. I just think it'd be best for me to leave."

I didn't look at Will as I said that, not wanting to see his reaction. Getting hugs from My parents, Grant, and Boostrap, I walked over to Jack. He embraced me and whispered, "I'm sorry, love. I truly am."

"I know, Jack. You tried to explain to him-" I was about to choke up, so I smiled and said, "-I don't blame you." He smiled down and mouthed, 'I love you' so Will would hear. I laughed and mouthed back, 'As I do you'.

Sending a very murderous glare in Sara's direction, I took the chest from Jake, and walked over to Will. This was the first time that he had actually looked at me since the night before. I stared down at the chest, feeling the faint beating of Will's heart thru the bottom of it.

I wordlessly held it out to Will, who pushed it back to me and whispered, "Keep it." I glanced up at him, making my heart skip a beat when our gazes locked, and said, "Will, I can't-"

He shook his head and said, "No. Keep it. We just both need to think about what we're doing and we're going to do. But I promised that my heart would always belong to you. I keep my promises." I knew he intended for those words to stab me in my own heart. And they did just that. At that moment, I felt like handing him the chest back, but I knew that that's what he was waiting to see that I would do. And if I did that, it would seem as if I didn't love him. And I did.

I closed my eyes, and nodded, as I followed Jake off of the Pearl without another look at any of them.

Once I was on my ship, Jake walked up to me and asked, "Orders, Captain?"

_**"As I sail away from you,  
Pain sets in, and sees me through.  
Lies, and death will come soon for me.  
But I shall never die."**_

Lazily, and not taking my eyes off of the chest that I clutched so tightly, I said to him, "Take 'er back to London." Jake suddenly looked shocked, but nonetheless, ran down to the other crew and yelled for them to turn her around.

_**"Beating heart locked inside the chest.  
Haunted pasts, and no love to last.  
You are gone, but still with me.  
And love shall never die."**_

Later that night, I found myself laying on my bed awake, staring at the chest that was on the other side of the room. Oh, what the bloody hell am I doing? I should be turning this damn ship around, and going back to Will to tell him that I love him. I only love him, not Jack nor any other man. I love Will. Realizing this, I hopped up from my bed, and ran out of the captain's quarters, not caring that I was in my night gown that would have my father yelling at me for running out with it on in men's presence.

Ok, Daddy? My crewman are used to me doing stupid stuff like this. Not that I should do this, I just don't think. I never do think, now that I come to think of it. Because, if I stopped to bloody think everyone and a while, I wouldn't be sailing to bloody LONDON! Away from WILL my FIANCEE!

"Jake, we have a need to turn 'er-" I paused for a moment. Something wasn't right. Even thought it was late at night, someone should have been on deck doing their shift. No one was on deck. "Jake? David? Micheal? Anyone?" I asked as I nervously walked around on the deck, trying to hold my night gown down as the winds blew.

It was then, that I realized where we were. We were in London...nor where we anywhere near going to London. Oh...my...  
I froze on the stairs when a chilling voice called from behind me, "Now. What be the reason for ye, a beautiful young Pirate Queen, to be out all alone in suck a dangerous part of the oceans?"

I heard foosteps come closer as he asked me, standing so close to me, I could feel his breath tickle the back of my neck. In a scary way, of course. "Where's your lad? More importantly, where is his chest?"

"None of your business." I hissed at him, daring not to look at him. "What do you want?"

"Ah, Mrs. Turner." I closed my eyes as he called me that. One) because I wasn't Mrs Turner yet...and Two) because it made me think of Will, who I was staring to think that I would never see again. "You know exactly what I want."

He spun me around, forcing me to look Barbossa in the eye. His yellow-toothed grin grew into a smile when I was forced to stare at him. That evil gleam in his eyes, as he said to me, "You're going to help me get them. Because, once Sparrow and Turner find out that you've been kidnapped by the likes of me, they'll come running to thier distressin' damsels rescue."

Honestly. It's damsel in distress. Why can't anyone get that right?

My eyes grew wide when I saw Maelstrom's (my father only by blood, since that was the only thing he ever gave me) rose out of the ocean's depths. I looked up at Barbossa in horror as he spat at me, "Welcome aboard the Evil Rose, Mrs. Turner."

**-------------------------  
Ooooo. Twisty!  
Review and you shall recieve!  
Hugs, Kisses, and sexy pirates!  
-Captain Autumn- **


	8. Not Your Typical Damsel in Distress

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
-Captain Autumn-**

"Captain?"

I didn't answer. I just stared at the table that now had little nicks in it from where I had been digging my dagger into it. I blew the candle out, allowing the smoke to fly up into the room and disappear, before I began digging the dagger back into the table.

I heard a long sigh from outside the room. I could understand why he was upset. But I'm upset too. "Will, son. It's been three days." He said from outside the door. I turned to look at the door, as if I could see thru it. When I realized that I couldn't, I looked back down at the V shaped cuts that covered the table. "Son, please come out. You're worrying us."

"It's my fault." They can say whatever they want to say. But I believed that it was my fault. After she had gotten back on to the _Empress _that night, I followed her...I shouldn't have yelled at her. I shouldn't have...

But I did.

Why?

I was scared of losing her. But now look where it got me. I still lost her. You can never win, Turner. Never.

"Son, it's not your fault. Come on out." He sounded tired. Which, he probably was. He had to take over my job as captain for the last few days, and I knew it was tiring him out. Sighing, I reluctantly got up from the chair, and fastened my sword back into my belt, before opening the door and coming face to face with my father. He looked at me for a moment with those eyes that I recognized as my own. Keeping his gaze on me, he smiled and said, "She'll be alright."

"I feel weird about this whole thing." I whispered as I followed him upstairs. "Say what you want, but when it comes to her..." I stopped. Even though he was looking at me, he must have heard in my voice that I stopped, because he turned around and faced me, waiting for me to continue. Leaning against the ship's wall as it rocked, I said, "It's stupid of me...but, I know when she's in danger or not." My dad smiled, laughing I said, "Is that weird?"

"No." Davy said. Both my father and I jumped since we hadn't seen him behind him. "Keeper of your heart binds you to that person. It's not weird that you feel this since-" He stopped. I knew that he was going to say something about Calypso. Things have been very tense between them. Especially since the Empress was found ashore and Elle gone. "It's just not weird." Davy finished, walking past us and on up the stairs.

She led people to believe that she was immortal. She was, but not entirely. Like me, she could only die if someone pierced her heart. And that's the very thing that I was afraid. As of right now, I wouldn't put anything past Barbossa.

"We'll find her, Will. We will." I could only hope. But for my father's sake, I smiled up at him reassuringly. Then, I followed him up deck to see the person that I really didn't want to see at that moment, and apparently he didn't want to see me. Grant, who had now come to stand beside my father, rolled his dark eyes and said, "I think it's time for you two boys to have a little chat."

Jack sent his father a warning look, but that was Grant's final word. I took a glance at my own father to see him doing the same. Jack was the first to give in, and said, "Fine, William." He walked past me, not really waiting for me. Groaning, I followed behind the person that I hated so much sometimes.

Leaning against the railing, he said in a matter-of-fact voice, "You're wrong, you know."

"What would I be wrong about, Jack?" I asked him, coming to stand beside him. I may have been looking at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He smiled with a laugh as he finally turned his gaze to mine, "About me and Ellie."

"I know what I saw-"

"You saw nothing." Jack said, turning to face me. "Bloody 'ell, Turner! She's in love with you. Are you that blind, eunuch?" I rolled my eyes at that comment causing him to smile, letting me know that that was the esact reaction that he wanted. "All she does it talk about you. She's constantly staring at you -not in the Sara Creepy You Want To Throw The Wench Over Board Way- but in the "_Oh, Will! I love you!"_ way" He stopped his very good impression of Elle to see me smiling. I couldn't help it. He smiled to and said, "She's not in love with me, Will. I know what she's like when she's in love with me and she's not."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Don't be. And don't keep blaming yourself that Captain ScruffyBeard took her captive. It's as much my fault as it is yours." Jack glanced over at me, and I gave a slight nod to let him know that I understood. When we were silent for a moment, before I got up the courage to ask him a question I had wanted to ask him for so many years.

"What happened with you and Elizabeth? Really?"

Jack sighed, letting me know that this was obviously a subject he hated bringing up. And knowing Elle, she probably had been bothering him about it since I told her, "There's nothing to tell, William. Just the fact that she told me that you and her where no more and that-"

"Did you not realize that we were together?"

"Will, no. I may be a pirate, but I don't go around with my former first mate's girl, alright?" I was actually shocked at Jack's answer. It was just so unlike Jack. He turned back to the sea as he said, "She lied to me. I wanted to tell you, but she said that she would. She never did, until that kiss..." Jack looked unfocused when he said that, "Kind of ended it all. Saw her for the person that she really was. Like I said, I may be a pirate, but even I would never do what she did."

When I was silent, in thought, Jack said, "I'm sorry I never told you."

"Don't be." I said, truthfully with a smile up at him. "That was in the past, it doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we find Elle."

"Aye." Jack said, sending me a smile as he said, " Nice to have you back on my side, Turner." As he brushed past me, he stopped, not looking at me as he asked with a voice full of amusment, "Waiting until you're married then, are you?" When I didn't answer, clearly because I was shocked that he even knew that, Jack spun around and said with a smirk, "Now, William. Where's the fun in that?"

I stood there, gapping at him, as he pulled a rum bottle out (from God knows where) and raised it to his lips. Humming a very familiar tune, he bounced (No, I'm not lying...bounced) down the deck. Rolling my eyes, I stared back at the ocean, Hoping that she was alright.

"Will?" My father's voice called out from behind me. I turned to see him holding the chest. I had this weird feeling come over me as I took it from his hands. He stood there, watching me for a moment as I stared at the chest that I was holding in my hands. "She has the key." I whispered, for no one really to hear. My father put a hand on my shoulder, and was about to say something, when Tia interrupted us.

"I don't feel her. " She was saying to Grant. Jack's once amused filled face was not completely gone as he stared at the goddesss in complete horror. Tears were streaming down Tia's face as she said again, "She's not there. I don't feel her."

I fell back into the wall, still clutching the chest. My vision was impared, but that was probably because of the tears what were filling my eyes now. I heard my father and Jack say something to me, but the next thing I know, everything went black.

**_-----------------------------------------------------_**

"Mrs. Turner." Ah, there's no need in correcting this mad man. He'll only continue to call me that even after I correct him for the 100th time in the last three bloody days that I've been here. Leaning against the chair that I was sitting in, I calmly looked up into the man that had already tried to kill me five times in a period of just a few months.

"Yes, Captain?" I asked him in that sweet, yet completely fake, voice that had Jack laughing every time I used it. Since I had been a part of Barbossa's crew, as you recall, when dear ol' Jack traded me, Barbossa clearly was on to most of my tricks. Barbossa shot me a glare with his clouded-grey eyes. A look that could send chills down your spine.

"Don't be thinkin' that you're goin' to be able to smart yourself out of this one, love. Not going to happen." He said, leaning across the dinner table. I picked up my wine and drank a bit of it, surprised by the way it burned my throat. When I gave a nervous glance to him, he smiled and said, "Don't worry, there be no sense in killin' ya." He got up from the table, and strolled over to the other side of the cabin. Rolling my emerald eyes, I stared down at the wine glass, as small bubbles floated to the top.

I knew everyone was worrying. No doubt my insane mother was running about the ship yelling she couldn't 'sense' me or something along the lines of that. Well, apparently Barbossa was alot smarter than we all thought. Surprise there.

He told me to cut off that power. You know, the power that allows my mother to sense where I'm at.

Wonder where he heard that on from?

He placed a hand on each of my shoulders as he leaned down and hissed in my ear, "You're husband is as good as dead. Along with your ex-fiancee..." Not really wanting to ask him at that moment how he knew Jack was my fiancee at one time (and also not correcting him that Will wasn't my husband) I asked him, "You've got the key, don't you?"

Barbossa laughed as he moved to stare down at me, letting me know that he was just waiting for me to ask him that question. "Of course."

"Then why do you need me? You know where the key is! Just go get the damn thing." I said, trying to stand up. He placed his arms on either shoulder again, and pushed me back down into my seat as he said, "That's just the thing. You know good and well that your mother put a charm on it, making it's power go away. I don't know where the bloody thing is, thanks to her. So, that's where you come in."

Once he figured out that I wasn't going to move again (that's what he thought), he got up, and offered me an apple. When I shook my head, he bit into it as the juice from it ran down his chin. Disguted, I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. He smirked down at me and said, "When the heroic Mister Turner finds that his love is gone, he and that damned Sparrow will come to your rescue. I'll trade the chest for your safety, and then kill all of you." He smiled as he leaned down just inches away from my face, as he hissed sending a smell of apples and wine in my nose, "That's why there be no need in killin' ya...yet."

I smirked up at him and said in that same sweet, and innoccent voice, "Captain Barbossa..."

'Yes, darlin'?"

"I'm not your typical damsel in distress." I said, leaning closer to him. Ah, mother alwaus told me not to use my feminine wiles to get what I want...Sorry, Mother. He leaned closer to me as he whispered, "You're not?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." I kicked him...ahem...and sent him back against the wall as I ade a run for it. Screaming for his crew to follow after me, I grabbed the key that was dangling on the wall. "Damn it..." I mumbled when my night gown got caught on the door. Sighing, I took out my sword from under my gown, where else is a girl to put it?, and I cut the bottom of it off. "Oh, Father is going to kill me." I whispered to myself as I, and my short gown, ran out to the decks. All of the crew started running after me, so I stopped momentarily and asked to myself, 'What would Jack do?'

"Dead end, Mrs. Turner." Barbossa said, smirking, as he appeared out of his cabin. "Whatever are you going to do now?"

Cannon...rope...Perfect Jack.

"This." I kicked the cannon so that it spun around and knocked against a beam that was holding a lantern. The lantern fell down and knocked against the cannon, sending it sparking...this is stupid. Where the hell am I going to go? Ah, longboat. The cannon started to smoke, so I ran past them and jumped into the longboat. "Tah!" I said, smiling as I did so. Damn, I'm an idiot.

The longboat sure enough flew into the air once the cannon collided with the beam that it was hanging from. Screaming, I finally gained composure when I lowered it to the ground using those powers that I'm not suppossed to be using since...You know... Now, I know what you're thinking, "How the hell are you (in a bloody longboat) going to outrun The Evil Rose?" Goddess power, darling.

I put my hands on the back of the boat, and beams shot out of my hands sending me flying, not literally this time, past The Evil Rose...key in hand...smiling as I heard a cursing Barbossa yell after me.

After hours of riding, I finally came to a small town. Sighing out of relief, I pulled the longboat to the docks and hopped out of it, tucking the key away safely. I looked out to the horizon, hopping to see those oh-so familar black sails coming to get me, but I didn't. Turning away, I walked down the shores.

Goodness, I don't even want to know what the bloody hell I look like, though I was getting...erm...looks from old fishermen on the seas. Judging by the looks of their dark skin, I was probably somewhere down in the Jamaican islands. Considering that I was on my way to London, I had no idea how I mangaged to end up here. Didn't want to aks though, really didn't care. I was safe...for now...

But that also meant that Jack and Will were on their way to find me. And that couldn't end well. I sat on a dock, swinging my legs back and forth, hooking the key on the chain that had the key to Will's heart on it. Glancing back at the horizon, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Preparing myself, of course, for it to be one of the gapping fishermen.

"Well, well, well. Never thought I'd see the day." I could judge by the way she said that that she was smiling. I recognized that voice at once, and immediatley turned to her smiling face. Smiling myself, I said, "Anamaria."

**----------------  
Dun, dun dun...  
Five reviews, dah-lings.  
KISSES!  
-Captain Autumn-**


	9. Drink Only To Me

**OK. So, I've got the nexy five chappies written, and everytime I get five quick, I'll post 'em.  
You guys reviewed quick!  
I'm sick, so for the next few days if I keep getting my five reviews quick, then I'll keep posting these chappies, but I  
don't know how much I'll be able to post next week...  
Anways,  
I love you guys!  
-Captain Autumn-**

**-- The Lyrics are to the song 'Drink to Me Only With Thine Eyes. I'm singing this song for my vocal  
class and thought that it was pretty. Anways, in some twisted way, it'll fit in. I'll make it.  
So, yeah...no copyright thingy intended...so, don't sue --  
-------------------------------------------------------------**

That night, after I had changed, I sat in front of the fire wrapped in a blanket and trying to ring out my wet curls since I had just washed it. A few minutes later, Ana came up to me and handed me a cup of tea. Smiling at her, I took it, and she sat across from me sipping her own.

"So, William Turner then?" I felt a blush creep on to my cheeks when she said his name. Obviously seeing this, she smiled even bigger and said, "He's a fine man for you, Mickey." I wrinkled my nose at my nickname that I was called when I was just a child and said to her, "I know. I'm very lucky..." I trailed off as I said, "I'm just scared that I've lost him."

"Oh, darlin'." Ana said in a comforting, motherly tone. She rested her tea on beside her and said, "You didn't lose him."

I watched the flames dance in the fire place as I whispered to her, "Ana, don't try and make me feel better. You should have seen his face. I mean, it was awful. I hate seeing him like that and knowing that I was the cause." I turned my emerald gaze to meet her own brown ones. I was fighting so hard to hold my tears back, but it was no use. Wordlessly, but with a sigh, Ana pulled me over to her, and began braiding my wet locks as she said in that same tone, "I knew him before. When he was with Elizabeth. It takes a lot to lose him." She gently continued braiding my hair back as she said, "Once he's in love, that's that."

"I know." I whispered, "But I still feel completely awful."

She laughed as she pulled more of my hair back and tightly, yet gently, continued braiding, "Darin', you had too much rum is all. I know what it does to you, thankfully, you have morals." She said 'morals' with a laugh. "Unlike Jack who would have probably taken advantage of the whole situation if you had let him. Speaking of which, how is he? Haven't seen him in over a hundred years. Wow, it's amazin'. I can't believe how quickly time flies when you're-"

"Immortal?" She laughe to let me know that I was right. "Speaking of which, how have you been?"

She made a snort noise as she finished my braid. I took the mirror that was lying on the ground and smiled at the gorgeous braid she had made down the back of my head. Placing the mirror back down, I looked at her waiting for an answer. She shrugged and said, "Price you pay for selling your soul to the devil, I suppose."

Years ago, she left the Pearl's crew. She grew very sick, and when she was on the verge of dying, she sold her soul to Blackbeard. No one speaks of him, which is understandable. He was always said to be the devil in human form. I wouldn't doubt it. When I was only 15, Jack and I came across him. It was honestly like hell, but somehow we managed (like always) to get away safely.

But, this time, I didn't think that Jack could use his wits against Barbossa. Let's face it, the man's a mad man.

She saw me playing with the key and she asked me, "You're really worried, aren't you?" When I nodded, she said to me with a smile, wrapping her arms back around me, "If it makes you feel any better, how about me and you set off to find them in the mornin', aye?"

I beamed up at her and said, "Really?"

"Really, darlin'. Now, go get some sleep, alright?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Son? Will? Can you hear me?" Groggily I opened my eyes to see my father staring worriedly down at me. With a sigh of relief, he said to me, "Son, had you not had the chest, I would have been worried to death thinking someone had stabbed it!" I tried to sit up, but both Jack and my father pushed me back down on my bed.

"Damn..." I groaned as I put both hands on my throbbing head. "What the hell happened to me?" Jack smirked, as he came to stand beside me and said, "Mate, you completely died up there-"

"-you passed out." Bootstrap said, sending a glare at Jack who just shrugged it off and kept smiling at me. Rolling my eyes, and groaning as my head throbbed again, I said, "I've got to get back-" I sat back up, only to be pushed back down by Jack and my father. Jack shook his head and said, "That wouldn't be the best thing, mate. Don't you remember? You tried that about an hour ago and-..."

He didn't have to finish. I just raised my hand up to silence him. I had the feeling that Jack would have kept going, but since my father glared at him once more, Jack smiled and turned away, mumbling something to himself under his breath. My father out an hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry. Grant and I are taking over for you. Get some rest."

And with that, he walked out of my cabin, leaving me alone with Jack. What on earth did I do to deserve this. We were silent for a moment, before Jack laughed and said, "You know what this reminds me of, mate?"

"Oh, dear. Do I even want to know, Jack?" I asked him, cautiously, as I massaged my temples. He laughed again, simply not wanting to hear my question as he said, "When we went to Spain."

"Oh, damn, Jack. Don't." I groaned as I put my pillow over my face as if I was attempting to kill myself. Which, even if I was trying to wouldn't have any effect on me at all. Elle's really rubbing off on me.

"Ah, that was a fun trip."

"For you maybe. You didn't have that...large woman following you the whole bloody time!" I yelled at him, "My one day on land in ten years and I had to bloody do it with you. Go to Spain...pfft..." I was attempting to ignore his smirks, but I couldn't I just glared at him as he said, "Yes...and after you refused to dance with her, she sent her brother after you..." Jack continued to laugh, even though I didn't think that it was funny at all. He wasn't the one-  
"...and you spent three whole days in your cabin with a bruise the size of the Norrington's head."

"Jack, shut up."

"Ah, we've had some good times, aye mate?" I pushed the pillow off of my face and glared at him, causing him to smirk even more. He just sat there smirking at me until I said, "You're a strange man."

"I know. And you're a eunuch." He leaned down and whispered him my ear, "But some things we just can't change, lad."

I was about to say soemthing to him, but I was cut off by Grant yelling. "WILL!" Groaning, I sat up. Jack watched me with some amusement as I tried my best to stand up. I smiled when I stood there for a moment, but then...

"Whoah, now..." Jack put an arm around my waist to steady. "Watch it, lad. Don't want to die yet again." I glanced over at him as I leaned some of my weight into him and said, "I didn't die, Jack."

"I know." Jack said, happily as we exited my cabin. "But it's just fun to say that you did." Together, we finally made it up to the top deck after a long time walking up those stairs. Jack still trying to do his best to keep me from 'dying' again, we walked over to Grant who was talking to my father. When Grant saw me, he walked over to us and said, "They found The Evil Rose. Elle wasn't on it."

"He was probably hiding her!" I said, pushing myself off of Jack. Soon realizing that I couldn't stand on my own, I fell back on to Jack, who groaned, but nonetheless steadied me again. "He could have been-"

"Before Mr. Turner loses his head-" Jack said to his father, interrupting me, "-who did ye send in the Rose?" Jack moved, and I moved too almost falling. Jack uttered a curse word under his breath, before pulling me up again. My father came to stand beside his best mate (long, painful story) and finished for him, "We sent Calypso. She has a charm that turns he invisible. She searched everywhere, and Elle wasn't there." I motioned for Jack to move up. Rolling his dark eyes, he dragged me closer to Grant and my father.

"Dad, she probably just missed her! It's possible."

"Will, it's not possible." Grant said, shaking his head. "She didn't see her. I've talked with a young man just a few moments ago when we made port-"

"-when did we make port?" I asked, very confused. Jack glanced up at me and said, "You've been out a long time, mate." I gapped at him, but turned back to Grant as he continued, "-he told us that he saw her walking with another young woman on the _Isla de Amor_."

Since Jack was still letting me lean into him, I felt him tense up beside me. When all three of us glanced at him, he relaxed and just nodded for his father to continue. I looked back up at Jack though, and could tell he was upset about something. Taking my attention off of him, I looked back down at Grant and asked, "Are you sure that it was her?"

At that, Grant chuckled and said, "Will, of course. If you heard the description, you would have been sure." I smiled up at him and said, "How far out are we?"

"Just about an hour." I nodded, as I pushed away from Jack, finally finding my strength. When I did this, Jack walked away from me, and back down the stairs. "Jack!"I called after him, not running because I wasn't sure what would happen if I did, but walking fast to catch up with him. "What's wrong with the_ Isla De Amor_?"

Jack stopped walking, and turned around to face me with a sad smile, "It just brings back memories is all, mate. Don't worry about it."

Before I could say another word, Jack disappeared back under the deck. I walked back up the stairs, and looked behind us to see the Empress and Pearl following behind us. Leaning against the mast, I closed my eyes...

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_"Drink to me only with thine eyes  
And I will pledge with mine.  
Or leave a kiss within the cup  
And I'll not ask for wine."_

I stared up at the ceiling as I breathed those words. Will loved it when I sang that song, and somehow, even though I didn't have the chest (which I hoped was safe) this song connected me with him. My hair was dry now, but it was still braided. I picked the end of it up, and twirled the curl around my finger ask I hummed the melody, and then sang:

_"The thirst that from the soul doth rise  
Doth ask a drink divine;  
But might I of Jove's nectar sip,  
I would not change for thine._

_I sent thee late a rosy wreath,  
Not so much hon'ring thee  
As giving it a hope that there  
It could not withered be..."_

"You truly do have the voice of a goddess, Mickey." I looked away from the ceiling to see Ana smiling at me. The ony reason I could see her was because of the candle she was holding. I smiled as I moved over so she could sit beside me in the bed. "Remember that time in London when you first met Jack?"

"Oh, goodness." I said, with a blush coming across my face. "Please don't. I don't want to relive that awful moment!" She laughed as she sat the candle down on the stand beside us and laid down beside me, "I don't think I've ever seen a girl act like that around a man."

"You haven't see me around Will." I said, not wanting to admit it. She looked over at me, and even though I stopped looking at her, she said, "No, I'm almost scared to now that you said that." I laughed with her, as I looked back up at the ceiling. We were silent for a minute. I was thinking of growing up in London, Ana being like my older sister since she was five years older than me. The same age as Jack. We'd always been so close, until she and Jack left...

...and I was sent to live with my father again...Davy, of course, not that damned Maelstrom...

I glanced over at Ana who had taken her hair out of its bun, and allowed her long, black hair fall down, before pulling it back loosly. She noticed me staring at her, and asked, "What is it?"

"What happened between you and Jack?"

Sighing, she said relcutantly, "Nothing really. I was in love with him. Long after you left, when we were trying to find the Pearl with Will, you know- " I nodded to let her know that I did, and she continued, "- I was about to tell him, but...I could tell he was still in love with you. Goodness, he missed you so much. Never spoke of you though, like if he did it would kill him. That's why I left."

"Ana, oh my goodness." I said, rolling over so I could look her in the eyes. "Darling, why did you do that? Because of me?"

"Because I thought he didn't love me, Mickey. That's why." She said, turning her black eyes on me. "I couldn't bear it. Then, when I caught that damn plague or whatever the bloody 'ell it was, I sold my soul to Blackbeard. Not your father because...I don't know. I thought just selling it would be easier than serving one hundred years on a ship. Is it true that Will's the captain?"

"Yes." I said, in a tone just above a whisper.

"So, after I left, Jack, Will and Liz went out to find he Dead Man's Chest? They found it, Liz betrayed Jack and Jack was killed. Then, they set out to find Jack. Davy killed Will and he became Captain after Jack stabbed him?"

"Pretty much." I said, looking at her again. "Jack doesn't hate Will nearly as much as he says." I said to myself with a smile. Ana caught me smiling and said, "And you don't realize nearly how lucky you are."

I never got a chance to ask he what she meant, because at that moment, a loud knock came at the door. Ana and I jumped up and ran down the stairs. Holding the candle rather tightly as Ana asked thru the closed door, "Who goes there?"

"Mr. Burrows."

Ana opened the door to look at the old man, "Ana, Barbossa...his men..." He pointed to me, and said, "...they know she's here." Ana looked over at me, horrified as she turned back to him and asked, "Where are they?"

"The north docks."

"Good, and thank you." She said, kindly, before closing the door. She turned to me and said, "My ship's at the south docks. If we hurry, we won't even have to worry about meeting up with them." She looked me up and down, before saying, "You could pass as a man."

"Excuse me?"

She laughed and said, "Darlin', with that face, you sure as 'ell couldn't. What I'm saying is, in that attire, you could." She placed a hat on me, tucking my long braid into the hat. Then she took, what I assumed was kohl, and made the line around my eyes much darker. She tossed it down, and said to me, "You speak Spanish, right?"

"Fluent."

"Good. If anyone talks to you on the way down, disguse your voice and talk in Spanish. Doesn't matter what, just do it." I nodded, and followed Ana out and we both ran dalong the stone bridge into the city. I lost track of how long we had been running, all I knew is that after a while, my burning legs went numb.

She eventually stopped me when we came to a ship I immediatley recognized as the old ship the Interceptor. Though, after Will promised Jack was going to give it to her, he did just that. And there it was. I didn't know what she called it now, all I knew was that we had to get on it, fast.

"Come on, Elle." Ana said, as we began running again. Goodness, my bloody legs are going to bloody fall- "AHHHH!" I screamed when someone pulled me backwards. "ELLE!" I heard Ana scream, but since I dropped my torch, I couldn't see her, and we fell into darkness.

That's it.

I'm going to die.

Barbossa knows where to stab me.

I'm going to die...die..die...die... die...

Barbossa's grip on me tightened as he brought me into a tight embrace.

What the...? Oh my goodness, this man_ is_ mad.

I had no idea what the hell to do...stab him...kick him again...scream or do whatever...

I could barely see it in the moonlight, but as "Barbossa" hugged me, I could make out a scar on the left side of his chest. That's when I realized, this isn't Barbossa. He rested his head on my shoulder as he sung into my ear, softly and in the completely gorgeous voice of his:

_"Drink to me only with thine eyes  
And I will pledge with mine.  
Or leave a kiss within the cup  
And I'll not ask for wine."_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sooo...  
Review! And Captain Sick will post the chapter up later!  
Love you, dahlings  
-Captain Autumn-**

Yay! Time for something new I'm going to do!  
Be the first person to correctly answer this!!!  
**  
Question Number One:  
Captain Jack asks:  
"What ' bad memories' did I have on the Isla de Amor?" (island of love?)**

The answer will be found in one of these two stories!!!  
If you need one, ask me for a hint.


	10. Reunions, Kisses and Surprises

**csi-ds9 got the question right.  
Partially.  
It brings back memories of Jack and Elle's relationship  
It was also the place where Jack dropped the slaves off  
and then Beckett branded him a pirate for it.**

**Five more reviews, loves.  
Kisses!  
-Captain Autumn-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song, duh I did, I'd be rich.  
I just thought it fit Michelle in a way.  
It's Kelly Clarkson's Can I Have A Kiss**

_-------------------------------------_

_**Excuse me for this  
I just want a kiss  
I just want to know what it feels like to touch  
Something so pure  
Something I'm so sure of  
What it feels like to stand outside your door  
**_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I put my head on his shoulder. "Why did you come back?" I asked him, in a shaky whisper. I heard him chuckle softly in my ear, as he whispered back into my ear, "Darling-" He pulled back and put his forhead on mine as he wiped away another tear, "-I keep my promises."

I closed my eyes, and leaned back into him, crying. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, rubbing my back and said in a sweet and gentle voice, "Darling, that's in the past. We won't look back, alright?"

_**I'm unworthy  
I can see you're above me  
But I can be lovely given the chance**_

How could he be like this? I didn't deserve him. I really didn't. I kept my head on his shoulder as I cried. He was trying to sooth me, but I honestly didn't want him to. He shouldn't be. After what I did to him, he shouldn't have even came looking for me.

_**Don't move  
I want to remember you just like this  
Don't move  
It's only a breath or two between our lips**_

"Darling-...Ellie-" He said with a slight groan as he tiltled my head to look at him. He smiled as he took my hat off, letting my long braid fall back on to me. Goodness, I can only imagine what that damn kohl looked like running down my cheeks. Will didn't care though. He just smiled down at me and whispered, "I told you that I would always love you-"

"-and you keep your promises...unlike me..." I gapsed in between sobs. Will laughed as he bent down so that he was looking me eye to eye as he said in that same gentle voice, "Elle-" He reached into the top of my shirt and pulled out his key that I always wore around my neck. Smiling, as he let it gently fall back down to my chest, he said, "-you've kept your promise to me. You're still keeping it."

That did it. I threw my arms around him and pulled his lips back down to meet mine. I felt him smile against my lips as he picked me up and twirled me around, before setting me back carefully on the ground. He moved his hands to my waist, before pulling back and saying in a breathless tone, "I love you."

_**I know why you left  
I can't blame you myself  
Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell  
I tried to warn you  
I've been a mess since you've known me**_

"I love you too, Turner." I said, as he leaned down with a smile and kissed my neck. Smirking to myself, I asked him in a teasing voice (just to get his reaction since he was so cute when he did it). "So, Captain? As for that other promise..."

"Elle." He said in a warning tone, raising up from my neck and raising an eyebrow up at me.

_**I can't promise forever**_

Laughing, I pulled him back down and said, "Will, I was kidding."

_**But I'm working on it**_

He rolled his eyes at me, before leaning back down and kissing me again. We he pulled back and rested his head on my shoulder, he whispered, "Don't ever do that to me again, Saphira."

Wrinkling my nose, I said smiling at him, "I can't make that promise, William."

**_Can I have a kiss_**

Will and I eventually made our way out of the darkness. He laced his fingers with mine as we walked down the shore to, at least what I was expecting, to see a completely worried Ana. No, that's not what we met up to see. We saw Ana blushing and talking to Jack. Will nudged me, smirking down at me and asked in a whisper, "Care to explain?"

"Long story, love." I said, smiling up at my fiancee. Finacee...that sounds so good to say. I want to say husband though. Maybe this proper wedding thing is ridiculous, I mean, maybe we should go ahead and get married now. No, I want it to be a real wedding...

...but I want to marry him...

"Will?" I asked, pulling him back a little. I did that so quickly that he almost tripped. He tore his gaze away from Ana and Jack to look at me. He knew what I was thinking, I knew he did. Just from looking at me, he knew what I was thinking. "Elle-" He said, in a completely different tone, "-you wanted a-"

"I know." I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a key. Will's eyes got wide when he saw the key to Baldez's chest. He looked up at me as I said, "Barbossa's going to come after us, Will...I don't know what's going to happen." Meaning, I don't know if we're going to live or not. "... I want to do this. Now. "

"Elle."

"I'm tired of waiting, Will! You see where it's gotten us." Will was staring up at the moon. Sighing, he turned back down to me and stared at me for a moment before saying, "Do you want this?" I was about to open my mouth, but he cut me off saying, "Elle, do you really want this...now? I thought you wanted-"

"I want this." I said, taking both of his hands. "I want to marry you now. When we get back to London or wherever, then we can do it properly. But I don't care anymore." He smiled down at me as he rested his forhead on mine.

Then, he said in a teasing voice, "Then what are we waiting for?" He nodded for me to follow him up to this ship. I did so with a smile.

We walked past Jack and Ana. Jack tore away from Ana for a moment as we did that. Will just smiled up at him, and Jack knew. Beaming down at me, Jack linked his arm with mine, and asked me, "Do you still want me to walk you down the aisle?" I was about to correct him and say, 'What aisle?', but I didn't.

"Yes." I whispered. I had alreadly talked about it with my father, and he didn't mind at all that Jack was walking with me. Will stopped on the beach, waiting with Ana, as Jack and I walked up to the Pearl.

When we got up to the Pearl, my Mother ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh, darlin'! I was so worried!" When she pulled back from me, she saw the strange look on my face. Shrugging, I said to her with a smile, "I'm getting married." She laughed and pulled me back into a hug. I caught Jack's eye as she did that, and when he caught mine, she winked at him. I smiled back at him, before wrapping my arms back around my Mother.

Boostrap, who was smiling too, said to Grant, "Care to do the honors, Captain Teague?"

About an hour later, as dawn was breaking, I was nervously pacing around in the cabin. My mother was watching me with some amusement as she fixed my dress and stopped me, saying, "Darlin', ye be fine." I glanced nervously at her as she put my crown on my head. I looked in the mirror and barely recognized the person I was looking at as me. I saw my mother come to stand beside me in the mirror. She put her arm around me and said, "You look gorgeous."

I heard a knock at the door, and Ana walked in. Smiling at me, and hugging me (careful not to ruin my perfect ringlets), she smiled as she said, "Oh, Mickey! I'm so happy for you." Pulling back, but keeping her hands on my shoulders, she said to me, "It's time."

I cannot do this.

No, I can.

I began walking to the door, but then quickly turned around and fell back on the bed. "I CAN'T DO THIS!!" I wailed into the pillow. Bootstrap, who was standing outside the door, smiled as he coughed nervously and shut the cabin door, no doubt he did this so Will wouldn't hear me...though, as loud as I just yelled, Will probably did anyway.

Ana and my mother came over to me and sat down on either side. Ana pushed my hair back and tried to fix my hair as she said, "Yes. You can, Elle. Don't be scared, darlin'." Even though her voice was calm and gentle, I still couldn't shake off my nerves. Come on, Elle! You love this man! You want this! Pull yourself together and get out there and marry him.

I get sick when I'm nervous...and I'm nervous...so I'm going to get very sick within the nexxt few minutes...light headed...vomiting (gross) and fainting...

Sitting up, and wiping away my tears, I hugged my mother, then Ana, and then walked to the door. After I opened it, I saw Jack smiling down at me as he offered me his arm. I smiled up at him, and linked arms with him. I walked with him down the length of the ship, honestly feeling as if I was going to get sick. Will did too, but that was probably because of my outburst back in the cabin that I'm sure they heard at the bottom of my father's locker.

Or, was it Will's locker now?

Whoever's locker it is now, I'm sure they heard it there.

I glanced back up at Will who was waiting for me at the stairs. He looked more handsome than he ever did, and that's saying something. Grant was standing at the top of the stairs, waiting as well. Once we made it, after what seemed like hours of walking, Jack let go of my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Jack." I whispered into his ear. Pulling back, and kissing me on the forhead, he said, "As I do you, darlin'. As I do you."  
I smiled at him once more, before turning to Will. Smiling nervously down at me, he took both of my hands.

Oh, dear Lord. I'm going to die.

Grant must have seen my eyes almost roll back into my head, because he whispered to me, "Are you sure you want to go thru with this, love? Because we can-"

"No, go." I said to him, before saying to myself 'Before I change my mind and go vomiting over the edge of the ship'. All of our crews, and family and of course Jack and Ana were there. So, there were about 300 people on that ship. Great, now I'm going to faint and vomit on the people closest to me...

"We are gathered here today, on my son's ship the Black Pearl- " We know what damn ship we're on, let's get this going please. "-to join these two captains in holy matrimony." Oh, goodness. "Does anyone aboard this ship have any just cause why these two shall not wed, speak now or forever be silenced."

When a dead silence rang throughout the ship, Grant laughed and said, "I was joking. Speak now or forever hold your peace." If anyone does, I will kill them. When I saw Jack smirk out of the corner of my eye, and begin to raise his hand up, I sent him a glare that made the smirk wipe clean off his face, and his hand to shoot down.

"Just as I thought." Grant said, smiling down at Will. "Do you, William David Turner, take Saphira Michelle Jones to be your wife? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor, and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Will smiled down at me, making me feel more light headed, and said with a grin, "I do."

Grant turned his smile on me, "And do you-" Let's speed this damn thing up. I cannot breath, I am going to faint and vomit. "-Saphira Michelle Jones, take William David Turner to be your husband? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor, and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Come now, Will darling, answer the question. I looked up at Will, who was staring down at me with a strange face. Oh my goodness, is he going to say I don't? Is he going to- I turned to the 300 people staring at me to see that they were giving me the exact same look Will was giving me. What is going on? Did I miss something?

I glanced up at Grant, who was trying not to laugh as he said, "Darlin', it's your turn."

Oh. Smart, Jones. Real smart...almost Turner...oh my...

"What was the question?" I asked Grant, blinking up at Will. Will let out a frustrated groan, but smiled nonetheless when I glanced at him. Grant sighed, and said, "Do you, Saphira Michelle Jones, take-" Pausing for a moment, Grant shook his head and asked me, "Do you want him to be your husband until you both die?"

I blinked up at him again, ignoring Jack's laugh, and said, "Yes." Grant and Will stared at me for a long time. I turned to Will and said in an irratated voice, "What?"

Will smiled and mouthed, 'You do'.

"I do what?" I asked him, once again ignoring Jack's laughter. Obviously resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he asked me, "Do you take me to be your husband?"

"Yes. I mean, I do." I said, correcting myself as I beamed up at Grant who was staring at Will as if to say 'how on earth are you marrying her?' Grant with a smile (after a minute osf staring) said to us, "Well, then. By the power in me- I love that line- I now prononce you husband and wife. Captain Turner, you may kiss your bride!"

Smiling at me, Will pulled me into his arms and kissed me like he never had before. As the whole crew rang out in applause, I wrapped my arms around Will's neck. He pulled back and said, "I love you, Captain Turner."

I laughed and said, "I should hope so. But, I love you too Captain Turner." I leaned up and kissed him again.

**_Don't move  
I want to remember you just like this_**

I sat on the deck with Ana about a month later. We were on our way back to Port Royal for some reason. Jack had some 'business' he had to attend to back there. Why? I didn't know. But it was Jack. I didn't press the matter. Ana was watching me toss a sword in the air as she asked me, "How is it being married?" I just sent her a smile, causing us both to start laughing.

"I knew I could make him break his promise."

"You didn't make me break it, darling." Will said, clearly irratated, as he appeared from under the deck. "You just made me go around it." Ana smirked over at me, as I caught the sword and fastened back on my belt. "OK, go around it. Sorry, Captain." I sent him a mock salute. He stared at me for the longest time, before muttering, "Why am I married to you?"

I smirked, leaning against the railing as Ana stared off at something, "Your guess is as good as mine." Rolling his eyes, (we've really got to do something about that habit) he came over to me and kissed me. Pulling back, he whispered to me, "I'll find out one of these days."

I kissed him again before saying, "One can only hope, darling."

As Will walked up to meet Jack, I turned back to Ana. Seeing her still staring at something, I followed her gaze to land on Jack. I turned back to her and said with a smile, "You've got to tell him." She turned around, shocked and asked, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Anamaria, you know exactly what I am talking about!" I leaned closer and said, "Tell Jack. Or I'll tell him for you." She narrowed her black eyes and said, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would, love." I said, leaning back. "But seriously, now that I'm out of the way-" She smiled at that, causing me to as well. "- I think that it's time for you to tell Jackie. I'm sure he feels the same way." One look at her told me that she was thinking that exact same thing.

----Something New! Ana's POV----

She kept glancing at me all night. I knew what she was wanting me to do. I knew exactly what she was wanting me to do, but I wasn't ready to tell him...yet...on the other hand, she had been acting very weird lately. She wouldn't be at dinner. Sometimes I never saw her for hours at a time. If Will had been missing too, I wouldn't have been so curious. But he wasn't. And apparently, he had no idea what was going on with Elle either.

"Ana?" I had been sitting on the deck that night, staring at the moon. I turned around to see Will standing behind me. He looked a little worried, so I asked him, "Is everything alright, Will?" He shrugged and came to stand beside me as he said, "I don't know. I was sort of hoping that you would be able to answer that question."

I had never seen him look quite like this. Elle wasn't really talking to him as much now. I wasn't sure why, but I knew Will was hoping that I did. He turned his brown eyes to me and asked, "Do you know what's been bothering her?"

"No." I whispered. Turning back to look at him, careful not to drift off into another Jack daydream, I said, "I'm sorry."

"I just thought you'd know since your practically her sister." He leaned against the railing, looking down at the ocean below us. I could tell that he was hurt. "I just hope it's not me." I smiled at that, and stood up beside him. Putting a comforting arm on his shoulder, I said to him, "Darlin', I can tell you that. It's not you. But I'll go talk to her if you want me to."

"Would you do that for me?"

"Of course." I said, smiling. "Where is she?"

"ANA!" I heard a scream from the top deck. Will winced, letting me know that that was indeed the scream of his wife. I smiled at him, reassuringly, and ran up to the top decks. She was pacing the floor nervously, mumbling to herself. "Elle- Elle-"

She wasn't stopping, so I put both hands on her to stop her and said, "Elle!" She stopped, and stared me in the eye. Her emerald eyes were filled with something that I wasn't sure what it was. "What is it? Will told me-"

"I don't know. I mean, I've been crying so much lately, so I didn't want to be around Will making him think that I was mad at him. But not talking to him made him think that too. And I've been craving meat for the longest time, and you know I really don't like meat at all. So that was really weird. So, then I thought that I was coming down with something. And I asked my mother, and she said that I was perfectly fine. Well, that was about two weeks ago." She stopped talking fast and stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Elle, what are you trying to say to me?" I thought I knew where she was getting at, but I wasn't for sure. She wrinkled her nose, and a look of concern covered her pretty face as she asked, "Is Will mad at me?"

"No. But he thinks that you're mad at him. Elle, what's going?" She looked up at me, causing me to say, "Oh." She chewed her bottom lip, as I asked, "When did you have your last-"

"Before we were married. So, about..." She shrugged, "Seven weeks ago?" When realization hit her, she sank to the floor and said, "Oh, my- Oh my- oh my-" I tried to calm her, as I say down with her, and asked, "When was the last time you and Will-"

All she had to do was look at me. I thought she was going to faint. She hadn't looked like that since her wedding day. She started shaking again, and said, "SEVEN WEEKS AGO?"

I covered her mouth with my hand. The last thing that she needed was for Will to hear her. She nodded, letting me know that I could remove it and stared at me with a mixture of horror and happiness. A weird emotion. "Oh my goodness." She whispered to herself. When she looked back at me, I said, "You probably need to go ask your mother but, Elle-"

She laid her head back against the railing in shock as I confirmed both of our suspicions, "I think your pregnant."

---------------------------------------  
**dun dun dun...  
You know the drill.  
You give me five reviews, and Captain Still Sick will give you the next uploaded chappie  
that's begging to be posted.  
I love you guys!  
KISSES!  
-Captain (sick) Autumn-**


	11. Light the Starboard

**Update time! Thanks for my reviews!  
Five more and I'll post the next chappie!  
hugs!  
-------------------**

I sat down on my bed, waiting for them to come back inside. Oh my goodness? Me? Pregnant? I didn't think that I was, but the more and more I thought about it (given the circumstances) I didn't need my mother to give me an answer. I knew what it was.

I sat nervously in Jack's cabin, waiting for my mother to come back inside with Ana. Just as I twirled a curl around my finger, the door flew open. Expecting to see Ana and my mother, imagine my surprise when I saw Jack walking in. He was smiling from ear to ear with a smile that I have never seen him with before. My eyes were probably as wide as tea cups as I pulled him inside, and shut the door.

"Jack, who told you?" I asked him in a harsh whisper. "It was Ana wasn't it?"

"Oh, love. Can you blame her?" He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed my cheek. I can't stay mad at him for long, so I wrapped my own arms around him as he said, "I guess he's not a eunuch." That earned him a punch in the arm as I said to him, "You can't say a word to him..." Realization hit me. "Did you say something to Will?"

He smiled as he took my hand and led me back to the bed. "No, love. Of course not. I thought you'd know me better than that." I raised an eyebrow at him, and he said, "A pirate's honor! I swear on my father's grave-" When I raised both eyebrows, he said with a smirk, "Alright. I swear on Maelstrom's grave, how about that?"

"Fine with me." I said with a sigh as I rested my head on his chest. I played with one of the trinkets that was braided in to his long, black hair as he rested his arms around my waist. "Uncle Jackie has a cute little ring to it, huh?" A chuckle escaped Jack's lips as he rested his head on mine and said, "Aye, it does, princess."

The door flew opened for a second time. This time, it was my mother and Ana. Ana put on a look of fake surprise as she said, "Oi, Jack. What are you doing in here?" I raised an eyebrow as I lifted my head off of Jack's chest, and said to her, "Don't play coy. It doesn't suit you, Annie." She sent a smile in my direction, and said, genuinly, "I'm sorry, Mickey. I was just so happy! He was the only person I told." She added for my benifit. I believed her. If I didn't believe Jack, I would believe her.

"So?" Jack asked my mother as she came to stand in front of us. I think he was more nervous than I was, since he was grasping my hand with both of his rather tightly. My mother smiled and said, "She is."

Ana was beaming at me, and Jack leaned over and kissed my cheek. Leaning back into Jack, I looked at my mother as she said, resting a hand on my knee, "Only about a week, but you be." She was very happy, and she leaned over and kissed. "Oh, Elle." She said, hugging me. I hugged her back as Jack realeased me. I caught him and Ana exchange glances...

...oh, they'd make such a smart match...

When she pulled away, Ana asked me, "Have you said anything to Will?"

"No." I said, shaking my head, once my mother realeased me. I took my seat beside Jack once more, and said, "I didn't want to, not knowing for sure..." I trailed off as Ana came to stand in front of me, blushing when she saw Jack gazing at her. She smiled down at me, and said, "You need to tell him, Mick. I mean-"

"I know." I said, getting up. I felt lightheaded and dizzy all of the sudden, so I fell back. Jack caught me, and said, "Careful there, love." I smiled as he steadied me, keeping a firm arm around my waist as Ana said, "He's on the deck..."

I'd have to tell him sooner or later...

Why does telling Will sound easier said than done?

"In particular reason Jack was smiling at me funny?" Will asked me as he walked down the stairs later that afternoon. I sent a glare up and Jack and Ana who were listening on the top deck. They got the hint, well at least Ana did, and she took his arm and dragged him away from us. Will, who had followed my gaze, turned to me and asked, "Is there something going on I don't know about, darling?"

He leaned over and kissed me. After he had pulled back, I said, "Yes." I took his hand, and he looked at me with some surprise as he said, "Am I finally going to know why you've been mad at me this past week?"

"I wasn't mad at you, love. I just didn't want to make you think that I was upset because I was-" I was babbling. Come on, Elle. Say it. Sighing, I looked into his eyes and began to tell him- but he cut me off, noticing my pale face, and immediatley put a limp hand to my forhead as he said in a horrified voice, "Oh, damn. Are you sick again? I thought you took your-"

"No, darling. I'm not sick...well, I went to go see my mother this morning."

Getting my meaning, well thinking that it was because of the sickness I had back a few months ago, he asked in a clearly concerened voice, "What did she say?"

I can't say this. I can't do this...well, actions speak louder than words. I took his hand and put it on my stomach. To say that he looked shocked, would be an understatement. He gapped up at me and managed to choke out, "You're...I...that means that we..." He wrinkled his nose, as I tried not to laugh. "You're preg...preg..you're that?"

"Yes, Will. I'm pregnant." I said, with a smile. "That's what happens when- WILL!" His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the deck. I screamed as Jack walked down the stairs, smirking, and said, "That could have gone better, I suppose."

He bent down and picked up Will. Slinging him over his shoulder as if he was weightless, Jack carried him into the cabin where I had first learned of the news. Ana looked over at me and smiled as she said, "I'm sure he'll-" She broke off when she saw my face. I put my hand on my stomach and said, "I think I'm going to be sick-"

By dinner that night, everyone had learned that I was going to have a baby. Will had drank so much rum to numb the pain from the enormous bump on his head, but was happy nonetheless. He pulled me out during dinner that night, and pressed me up against the mast and kissed me. I made a snort sound, and he pulled back surprised, "What was that for?"

"Darling, you smell like rum." He rolled his eyes and kissed me again anyway. He pulled back after a minute, and rested his forhead on mine, "I am happy you know." I pushed his curls back and whispered, "Is that why you fainted?"

He rolled his eyes as he moved his hands around my waist, resting one on my stomach, "You surprised me is all. I wasn't expecting that." I smirked as he leaned closer to me and whispered, "Surprise." He laughed and leaned back down and kissed me. Just as I put my arms on his waist bring him closer, we heard a loud bang, accompanied by another one.

"Captain?" Jake said, looking a litle uncomforable. I fixed the top of my dress as Jake said, "There's a ship trailing us. It's gaining speed." I pulled myself from Will and ran to where Jake was standing, on top of the deck. "Elle, do you think you should be running? The baby-"

"The baby's fine Will." I said, smiling up at him as he came to stand beside me. I was going to remark that he should know since this wasn't his first child, but he wasn't with Elizabeth when she had William. He was out at sea, and the first time he met William was when he was already ten. I didn't realize until then how awful that was.

I grabbed the glass and put it to my eye. I saw with a pang what ship that it was. The Evil Rose. Barbossa found us. "Damn it." I whispered as I shoved it at Will. Will took it, startled, as I said, "Ok... we're not going to be able to outrun them..." I said, looking out at the Pearl and Dutchman that were sailing ahead of us. Jake and Will exchanged glances as I said, "We'll have to fight them.. I mean...there's no damn way we can outrun them." I looked back out at the Rose. It was catching speed up...fast... I looked back out at the Rose as it came up on our right side.

"Light the starboard." I whispered, pretty much in complete shock and horror. Jake and WIll looked at me like I was insane. And you know what, I probably was. "You heard me! I gave the command! Light the starboard!"

"LIGHT THE STARBOARD!" Jake yelled as he ran down the stairs. Grant, Bootstrap, and my parents walked out of the below decks and was watching the scene unfold before them. Jack and Ana appeared a minute later from who knows where. Jack fixed his shirt as she smoothed down her hair, causing my jaw to drop at least down to the ground.

"Captain Turner?" I didn't turn around. Everyone stared at me for a minute. Oh. OH. I turned around to see my crewman David motioning for me to follow him. "Oi! Love, what's going on?"

"What?" I asked, turning to Jack. He had managed to fix his shirt. Coming to stand in front of him, I said, "Barbossa's found us, that's what's going on, Jackie." His made one of his trademark looks as he said, "What are your commands?"

"I'm telling my crew to prepare and fight. He's advancing on us too rapidly. We don't have a choice, we can't outrun him." He nodded at me and said, "Aye. Fighting it is then." Jack and Grant walked up to the top decks, and grabbed a rope. Before they swung over to the Pearl, I said, "Tell your men to steer 'er beside the Empress."

"Aye" Jack said, before the two Sparrows were off to the Pearl. Moments later, The Pearl appeared at the Empress's side. Will had disappeared to tell his crew the same. A few minutes later, Will materialized back at my side and tossed me a sword. "Darling, are you sure that you can-"

I broke him off and said, "My mother said that I wasn't even a week yet. Darling, I'm pregnant. I don't have a plague." He smiled at me as I fastened my sword at my belt. "Captain Turner?" Will and I both turned around to look at David.

"Oh." Will said, smiling down at me.

I smiled back up at him, then I looked back at David, who said, "There's another ship trailing Barbossas's." Will turned away from Ana and looked back down at David.

"What color are the sails?" I asked him.

"A crimson red."

Didn't ring any bells with me. I rolled my eyes and said, "My night just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Right after I said, that, the Kraken shot an arm out of the ocean causing the Empress to almost tip. "Will, control that damn thing!" I yelled at him.

Groaning, Will ran over to the edge of the boat and waited. When another arm, or tentacle, shot out of the ocean, he took out his sword and smacked it. All of us looked on with humor as he said, "Get on back over there you bloody squid." I kid you not, the Kraken made this sad sound as it disappeared ack into the ocean. I was smiling at Will, causing him to say, "Don't. Damn thing thinks he can pop up whenever the hell he wants to. I feel like shooting him."

"What's he got in his mouth?" That was the first time that I had ever seen the Kraken's head come out of the water. All I usually saw was his arms, but he was clearly mad at Will. Will turned around and saw it too, "Oh my...PUT IT DOWN YOU DA-" He stopped when the Kraken spit out a dead body. I screamed and grabbed on to Will. "Oh for heaven's sake..." Will mumbled under his breath as he took his foot and turned the body over. "What the 'ell-"

We looked down into the face of Lord Cutler Beckett. "He died over a century ago! Shouldn't his body be like, dirt or something?" I asked Will, releasing him out of the death grip I had him in. "So you would think..." Will whispered. The Kraken made another noise and rested his head on the bow.

Will glared up at the poor thing and yelled, "Great. You coughed up a dead body. I'm so proud of you. Now get back down there before I-" The ship rocked so violently, that I almost fell over. Will caught me, and kept a firm arm around me as he walked over to the edge. The Kraken let out an ear piercing scream, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"WHAT'S IT DOING?" I asked Will as we walked over to the Kraken, which was entirely stupid if you valued your hearing.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Will said back as he looked over the edge. The ship shook again, sending me over the edge. "ELLE!" Will screamed as he tried to grab me, but it was too late. I hit the water, and was being dragged under by something.

I saw a rush of pink, then something else grabbled hold of me, and a few minutes later I resurfaced on the, listen to this one, Kraken. He let out another scream, not as loud as the first one, and began sailing back to the Empress as Jack looked on with amusement from the Pearl. Once we got back to the Empress, the Kraken took and arm and gently wrapped it around me. Then, it put my near the edge of the ship so that Will could reach out and grab me. One foot on the Kraken, and one foot on the Empress, I was about to jump into Will's arms, when the ship shook again. Screaming, I fell again, only to be caught my the Kraken who tossed me up on the deck, allowing Will to catch me. We fell backwards on the deck, me on top of him, when a ship rose out of the ocean.

"The baby-" Ana cried when she and my mother ran over to me.My mother placed a hand on my stomach, and a light covered her hand as a tingling sensation went thru me. She smiled and said, "It's fine."

I looked over at Will who was staring at the ship that caused the Empress to shake. Will put a protective arm around me as Ana inhaled sharply. Then she said in a shaky voice, "Crimson red sails. It's it's..."

"...it's the Queen Anne's Revenge..." I finished for her.

Which only meant one thing. Barbossas wasn't the only one that was back.

Blackbeard was too.

**-----------------  
Review, loves.  
I love you guys!  
Hugs, kisses and sexy piratas!  
-Captain Autumn-**


	12. Up is Down At World's End

**You guys reviewed fast!  
Since I'm still sick, which sucks... I mean, it's summer!  
I'm gonna give ya'll your update!  
Five reviews!  
KISSES!  
-Captain Autumn-**

**-----------------------------**

The Kraken just wasn't having a good day today. Poor thing. "Oh for the love of-" Will groaned as he looked over the railing and said, "Goodness, can you stay quiet? Honestly...stop coughing up damn dead bodies..."

The Kraken let out another ear-piercing scream, causing Will to yell, "What do you want from me?" I smiled, and he said, "Please don't. Times like this, I feel like going and stabbing my-" It started waving it's arms around above the ship. I was starting to think now that it was just doing this to make its owner mad. "I'm going to ignore it..." Will whispered to himself. "I'm not going to kill it...I'm going to ignore it..." Another ear piercing cry. "Not there..." Another one. "Oh my-" Will walked off and was seriously yelling at it. I'm not even kidding, it sounded like it was yelling back. Everyone...and I mean everyone...stopped to watch this.

"Goodness." Will said, walking back over to me. I looked down at my crew to see no one was doing what I had said.

"Why isn't anyone listening to me?" I asked, once I managed to tear my eyes off of Blackbeard's ship. "LIGHT THE STARBOARD!" This time when I commanded it, cannons were going off left and right. Well, really right since...you know... I took my sword and followed Jake down the stairs, when Will stopped me. "Darling, I don't think you should be-"

"Will, she's fine." I said, taking both of his hands in mine. "I wouldn't do anything that would put her in danger." He could tell by the tone of my voice that I was serious. He nodded and said, "Alright, darling. Just be careful. For both of your sakes." I leaned up and kissed him, and turned to walk away when he took my arm and stopped me. I turned to look at his smiling face as he asked me, "Her?"

I smiled back at my husband, completely ignoring the fact that as we were having this conversation that cannons were shooting off, the Kraken was going mad, and that Barbossa was laughing evilly from the Rose...which is never a good sign.

But you know. I guess we've been thru hell and back so this doesn't phase us much. "A goddess's intuition, love." I said with a smile to him. He opened his mouth to say something else, but another person cut him off, "Captain Turner?"

I spun around to look at David who was below me on the stairs, "Barbossa's has more ships. They're circling us." Did I say we've been thru hell and back? Let me correct myself. We were getting ready to go into hell. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." I said, stepping off of the railing that I had been standing on and jumping down. I would have slipped had Jack not been there, "Watch it, darling. Caring for two there, love." Jack said, putting me back on two feet. Putting a hand around my waist he said, "We're going to have to make a run for it."

I looked at him as if he had gone mad. Which he probably had years ago...but that's not the point. "Jack, there are about 20 ships following us, and you're telling me that we're going to have to make a run for it?" As I said that, a green flash shot thru the night sky.

Jack and I both looked up and watched it as he said in completely confusion, "What the 'ell?"

"WILL!" I screamed, running to the edge of the railing to look at the deck below. I didn't see him, so I started panicing. I felt an arm go on my shoulder as someone said, "I'm fine." I turned around to see him standing behind me, "Oh thank God." I said with a sigh of relief as Jack came to stand behind him.

"We're not making a run for it." I said. I was never one to stand down. Both Will and Jack knew this, so Jack said, "Darlin', if we make a run for it, our chances are better than staying here. You're a headstrong girl, I know that. I admire you for that, but love, you need to start thinking what's best for you. You're not just watching out for you anymore."

I couldn't believe those words actually came out of Grant Jack Sparrow's mouth. It amazed me that he could say something that...

...not Jack like...

I looked at Will who nodded. Giving in, I turned back to my crew and said, "Stand down." They looked at me like I was mad. For the past seven months that I had been captain, they were used to me fighting never standing down. I nodded and said, "You heard me. I said stand down and follow the Pearl, alright? Flag the Dutchman down and yell at Bootstrap to follow us."

I turned back to the boys, ignoring the pain in my stomach and said to Jack, "And where might we be headed, Captain Sparrow?"

"To the world's end."

"No really." I said, smiling at him. "Where are we headed." Jack looked at me, and he couldn't have given me a more serious look. I gapped at him and said, "Jack, darling, you have gone completely mad! I'm bloody pregnant and you're telling me to sail to the bloody ends of the earth! You're insane! I am not doing it! I have a better chance of staying here!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO."

"Jack Elle shut up!" Will said, stepping between us. Will glanced over at me and said in a calm voice as yet another green flash shot thru the sky. Doing his best to ignore this, though I knew it was slightly scaring him, he said to me, "Darling, let's listen to Jack."

"Let's listen to Jack." I repeated. "I'm not familar with those words being in the same sentence, so sorry." Another green flash shot thru the sky. Will was getting really worried, but said, "Elle, please. Jack has his uncle's map. We can-"

"We have the bloody key!" I reminded him. "We won. We're not cursed anymore." I said looking at Jack, "What's left for us to do?" Jack didn't answer me, so I said, "What are you keeping from me? Jack! What are you-"

"Elle, darlin'. If I didn't care for you so damn much, I wouldn't be keeping it from you, arlight? You've just got to trust me when I say that this the best." Jack put both hands on my shoulders, and was looking at me with a facial expression I had never seen. Giving in to those eyes of his, I said, "I trust you."

He smiled and said, "Thank you. Now, flip the ship."

I looked at Will to see if Jack was joking, but he wasn't. Oh, goodness. When Jack had disappeared back under the deck, Will shrugged and said to me, " Up is down."

A few nights later, we were sailing in God knows where. It was snowing, and every now and then a part of the huge mounds of ice would break off, sending one crashing into the ocean and making our ships rock. I pulled the blanket tighter around me as snow fell into my hair. I glanced up at the Pearl where Jack was on the deck, holding up a map looking for something, and asked knowing he was behind me, "What are we doing out here? We lost Barbossa. We have the key. What's left?"

Taken back a little that I had known he was back there, Will said wrapping his arms around me, "I don't know. I wish I did, darling." He took my hand and led me into his cabin since I had come on board the Dutchman. Since Will didn't like leaving me alone, we rotated between which ship were on. Today, we were on the Dutchman.

I sat down on the edge of his bed when a sharp pain shot thru my stomach, and rested my head in my hands. "Darling, are you alright?" Will asked me in a clearly worried voice. I nodded, not looking at him, but said, "I feel awful." He laughed as he pulled me into his arms and said softly in my ear, "It'll all be worth it though."

I smiled as I snuggled into his chest and said, "It had better be."

Will was silent for a moment, before saying in a regret filled voice, "I feel like this is my first child. That's awful..." Will stopped talking, and rested his head back on mine. After another minute of silence, I said, "We won't let her forget her brother, Will."

He laughed as he pulled back so he could look into my eyes and said, "Darling, you keep saying she. And her...how do you know?" I smiled as I said with a shrug, "Because I know it is, is all." Will shook his head, smiling, and put it back on top of mine. We sat there for a moment, before I said, "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"Your son will be our daughter's brother and cousin." He didn't say anything for a long time. It took him a minute, before he realized what I had just said, and then he said, "You're right." He was silent for another moment, before asking, "What do you think we should name her?" I looked up at him, teasingly, as he asked that and said, "_Her_?"

He smiled down at me and said, "You've been right about things many many more times than not. So, it's a girl. What's her name goig to be?" I shrugged as I laid my head back down and said, "I don't know. I guess I hadn't really thought about it much. It just happened so fast. I don't think I've ever really stopped to think about it."

"Saphira's a beautifil name." Will said. I glared up at him and said, "Please don't put her thru the pain that I had to go thru with that damned name." He laughed at that comment and said, "It's a pretty name, Ellie."

"No it's not." I said, sitting up. "It's an awful name." I smiled as I said, "We could name her Willamina!"

"Willamina?" Will said, laughing as he laid back on the bed. "And you said Saphira was damned. That's awful, Elle. Willamina." He repeated before closing his eyes. I smirked and said, "Scarlett."

Will snorted, eyes still closed, as he said, "I'm sure Uncle Jackie would love that." I smiled again as I laid down beside him and said, "Lila's a pretty name..." I stopped for a moment, waiting for Will's reply. He looked over at me and said, "Lila is pretty." He kissed the top of my head and said, "Lila it is then."

I smiled to myself as I thought about Lila. Looking out the window, I remembered something, "Will?"

"Hmmm?"

"What were all those green flashes back a few days ago? I mean, you didn't get any more souls our anything." Will opened his eyes and stared at me for a minute before saying, "No. I haven't figured that one out yet. Even your mother was confused about it." And just like it had been planned, I looked out just in time to see a green flash reflecting over the ice.

"Will, it did it!" I said, sitting up, looking out the window. Will didn't sit up until someone yelled, "Captain Turner!!" I was so used to being called that now, I almost got up, but remembering where I was, I let Will get up first. "Stay in here, darling. I don't want you-"

"Love, come on now. Don't want me seeing you do your job. I think your forget who's daughter you're talking to." Remembering, he smiled and said to me, "Fine. But if it's anyone that looks like they're up to no good-"

"I run back in here and lock the door." He leaned over and kissed me with a look that let me know he knew that that was the last thing that I would do. Following closely behind him, we exited the cabin to see one of Will's crewmen motioning at a man sitting near the railing, facing the ocean. He was in an old navy uniform. In a style that hadn't been used since before Port Royal was destroyed. Years before that. A style that was thrown out when he EITC was put out over a century and a half ago.

Rolling his chocolate eyes, and ignoring that the Kraken once again was going insane, he said to the man a question I had heard so so many times, "Do you fear death?" The man didn't answer. He only stared out as another piece of the ice mound crashed into the ocean. Sighing, Will took a step towards the man and said again, this time in a stern voice, "Do you fear death?"

Again, no answer. Will this time walked over to the man and turned him around, "Do you-" Will stopped when he looked into the face of that man. Nearling dropping his sword that he had taken out, he finished "-...fear...death..."

"Mr. Turner. Been a long time, hasn't it?" The man said, smiling good-naturedly. He turned to me and said with some surprise, "Ah, Miss Swanson, oh no...it's Turner now, isn't it?" Will glanced at me and made a motion for me to move away from him. Will didn't have to tell me twice. Last time I had seen this man -

"What the _hell _do you want?" Will asked him in a voice that I rarely heard Will use. This was weird. One, because it was this man...and he was weird enough and two, well...Kraken just spit out his body a few days ago...

Lord Cutler Beckett smiled as he said, "Oh. Mr. Turner, I think you know_ exactly_ what I want."

**--------**

**Dun dun dun...  
Becky's back...  
And Blackbeard'll be in the next chappie!  
Yay!  
Whatever...  
Love you guys!  
Hugs, kisses, and sexy piratas,  
-Captain Autumn Turner-**


	13. Diamonds from the Past

**Happy 4th of July everyone!  
And if you don't celebrate this, then happy Wednesday!  
-Captain Autumn**

_He grabbed my hand in an icy cold grip, pulling me to him as he spat in my face, "I know that you know where he is." He said, leaning closer so that his face was just inches away from mine, "And you're lying to me."_

_"Let go of me." I hissed at him, trying to break free. But his grip was strong as he said, "You know damn well where he is. TELL ME!" When I didn't answer, he threw me to the floor and spat, "If I don't find him, you're as good as dead, love." He leaned down and kissed my frozen lips, before locking the bar door behind me and leaving the brig that he had me in._

"Miss Swanson, my dear. What a pleasure to see you again." Beckett said, once again in that good natured voice. Oh, yes. But we all knew that he was a demon in a powdered wig. He took my hand and kissed it, before I pulled it quickly out of his hand. He smiled as I did that and said, "Still hard feelings for me, Miss Swanson?"

I was about to say Swann...then Jones, when I finally mananged to say in a rude voice, "It's Turner."

"Ah, Mrs. Turner. My mistake." He said, glancing at Will who was walking closer to us with a look on his face that said 'don't even think about trying anything'. Will was so cute when he looked like that, though Beckett looked completely unphased. The Kraken seemed to be enjoying this as he lifted his head up out of the water, causing Will to glare at it. I was really starting to think that it just loved to make its owner mad. It was quite amusing actually.

"You never answered my question, Beckett. What the hell do you want. You have should have burned over a cnetury and a half ago with the rest of the bloody EITC. Why are you here?" Beckett smiled up at Will (yes, up. Remember this man is shorter than me even.) He looked up at Will and said, "I told you, you should know."

"And I'm telling you, that I have no idea what you're talking about." Will said, narrowing his chocolate eyes down at Beckett.

"Ah, look. A Christmas elf has come aboard the Dutchman." Came a teasing voice from behind us. I couldn't help but laugh as Jack staggered over to us, wrapping his arm around me, and making a point to lean over to Beckett as far as he could as he said in a whisper, "You sure to tell your _captain_ that I've been a good boy this year."

Unlike Will, who was still determined to keep an angry face even though I could tell he was trying not to laugh, and Beckett, who of course didn't find it funny...I laughed making Jack's head bigger than it already was. Jack was beaming as he rested his head on top of mine as he stood behind me and said, "I know why you're here."

"Shut up, you damned squid I heard you." Will yelled of off the railing down at the Kraken who was spitting water up at him. I really was starting to like this Kraken. I mean, Will was always so sweet and gentlemanly...and the Kraken made him a completely different person.

Actually, I think he or she or whatever gender it was, was just happy that I was back on board. I used to feed that thing so much when I was little sailing on this ship with my father. I spoiled it, and it remembered.

"I guess no one heard you, Sparrow." Beckett said, honestly having to stand on his toes to get just a little higher and he still didn't even come close to matching Jack's height. "I've come for the map."

Ah, the mysterious map that no one has ever seen or touched but the captain. Jack wrinkled his nose as he said, "Map? My dear little elfie-kins, I do not know of this map that you speak of."

Beckett took a step forward so that his head rested almost under Jack's chin, causing Will to drop his serious face and laugh. Beckett narrowed his blue eyes and spat at Jack, "Can you stop making jokes about my height?"

"Can you stop being ugly?" Jack snorted. I laughed too, but secretly was cursing myself for ever thinking that that man was handsome. Yes, Beckett. I mean, once you get past his height and being evil, he really wasn't...you know...alright, I fancied the man when I was younger. So make the Kraken eat me for it...go ahead, because he wouldn't eat me. He likes me.

The Kraken, I mean. Not Beckett.

"That map leads to the gates of the next life. Now, where is it?"

"Hold up." I said, wiping my head around to look at Jack in the eye. "The gates to the next world? As in the waiting area for heaven or hell? And you bloody kept that from me? Do you know what this could do to someone like me?" Jack blinked at me before saying in a calm voice, "That's exactly why I kept it from you."

"What?"

"You know that place in the world's end where dead souls travel by boat?" When I nodded, he said, "Where do you think they go?"

"I just thought that they endlessly floated around until the world ended but since we are at the end of the world I guess..." It was somehow making sense. Jack nodded and said, "So, the curse isn't lifted until we go thru these gates and get an emerald that locks in place next to the amethyst on the chest. So, basically, we're still cursed and will be until we get said emerald from the liason between heaven and hell."

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt this, Sparrow, but I've got an emerald to find. Give me the damn map." Jack just stared down at Beckett like he had just grown another head. Rolling his black eyes, Jack said, "Why the bloody 'ell do you need it? You're dead!"

"Exactly! For the past century and a half I've been in Davy Jones's locker, thanks to you! Before that bloody pirate with a smoking beard rescued me from that hell. But that's just it. Since I'd rather die than work on this crew, I need that emerald to get my life back."

Silence accompanied his statment. Getting it finally, Jack laughed slightly as he said, "Ah, yes. Because with out said emerald that's just it. You would be hell because your a bad person, and that's where bad people go."

"Very good, Jack. Did you figure that out on you own?" Jack glared down at me as I said that to him. Smiling up at him, Jack turned back to Beckett and said, "Why does Smokie-beard want it?"

"Blackbeard?" Beckett asked as if there was possibly another man that lit his beard on fire...well, that was that man in Spain...he didn't have a beard though. "Same reason. You live a life as awful as we've lived ours, you're scared of where you're going to end up." Jack smirked at Beckett, patting his head and said, "Sorry, Christmas. I don't have that problem." I laughed as Jack made a face and strolled back up the decks.

"What's your answer?" Will asked him, in that same voice that he had used eariler. The "Captain" voice. Not "I'm talking to my wife" voice. "Because you know, I can kill you again and send you back to the locker, which is mine now you know. Your choice." Will propped his leg up on a barrel and stared at Beckett, waiting.

Beckett, thinking this over, said, "Do I have a choice?"

Will stared at that man like he had just sugggested he go stab his heart. "I just told you your choices. You can serve on this ship _**not trying anything**_, or I'll send you back to _my_ locker. What'll it be?" Beckett blinked up at Will, before saying, "Fine. I'll stay here."

Will smiled and said, "Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman-" He tossed a mop at him and whispered, leaning down to him like Jack had done earlier, "-deck swabber." Smirking at him for a moment, Will wrapped an arm around my waist and led me up to the deck where Jack had just disappeared to.

"Where's your cousin?" Jack asked me, looking up from his snow covered chest. He rested it on the railing, still holding it to keep it from falling, and glanced over at me. I smiled and said to him, "Jumped ship this morning."

Jack didn't even have the decency to hide his smile as he said, "She will be dearly missed...let's not dwell on our misery-" He pointed down to the amethsy. "While we were in Singapore, I mangaged to collect this pearl. " He said, snapping it in place beside the amethyst. "That means forgivness, eternal life, that whole thing. The emerald means redemption and the sapphire, which I have no idea where the bloody 'ell that one is, means pretty much eternal damnation."

"That's a lovely thought." Will said in a less than happy voice. Turning my attention away from my clearly disturbed husband, I said to Jack who was trying to unsnap the pearl, "So, the amethyst means immorality?"

"Yes." Jack said, looking up at me.

"I'm confused. Each jewel has a power, why?" Will asked Jack, brushing snow out of his curls. Jack stared up at his former first mate and said, "Well, William. My uncle, like most pirates, was afraid of what would happen once they died. Since their only alternate fate was serving on this ship, they needed a different route. So, the Brethren Court came up with this chest. Once all of the jewels are together, the person in possession of that chest would be the most powerful man on this earth. But after Maelstrom killed my uncle, the Court became scared that Maelstrom would come after them to get the chest. Knowing they wouldn't stand a chance against him, they took each jewel and spread them amongst the seven seas."

"So, that's what we're after now. Barbossa knows that we have the key and the only thing else he can beat you to is the jewels." Jack nodded when I said that, and said, "You catch on quickly, unlike your dear husband." Ignoring Will's face, I looked down at the chest. Snapped in place was an amethyst and a pearl. Just beside it was a diamond.

"What's the diamond mean?" I asked Jack, pointing to it since I hadn't noticed it before. Jack smiled as he said, "The most powerful of them all, in a way. Some mate in London found it for me, that's why I went with you..." Jack stopped for a minute, then he continued, "The power to travel back in time is what it possesses. Mighty good power if you use it in the right way. Some many people make the mistake of thinking that they're God...that's why no one ever has touched this chest besides me, and of course Maelstrom's crew. They make that mistake, and they ultimatley live in a hell..." I noticed how dark Jack's gaze looked when he said that. It was as if he was almost talking from experience. I was about to ask him about it, when a piece of ice broke off of an ice mound and collided with the deck, sending the chest to the ground with a crash.

"Damn it!" Jack yelled when the diamond snapped off of the chest and began rolling to the edge. Running over to it, I managed to grab it. Then, another piece of ice hit the deck, causing me to flip over the railing with the diamond in hand. "ELLE!" Jack and Will ran over to the other side of the ship, to see that they were too late. I'd already hit the water.

As soon as I did, though, a white light engulfed me...

"Darlin, did you just hear a word that I said?" I pushed a curl out of my face and smiled over at him. He was standing on a dock, throwing a rock out into the ocean. His long, dark hair was pulled back, leaving a single curl hanging in front of his face...he was wearing a ruffled shirt that was open just a little to reveal a very muscular and tanned chest. He turned around to face me, a smirk spreading on his very handsome face.

I was sitting on the beach, digging my feet into the sand when he came over to me and planted a kiss on my neck. "I'll take that as a no." He whispered into my ear as he wrapped his strong arms around me. Laughing as I leaned back, as he sat down and put a leg on either side of me, I laid back on him and smiled up at him. He was playing with one of my curls.

I was staring at my dress as it blew in the wind, when he whispered to me, "You never listen me." I looked up at him, smiling. Even though he was staring at the horizon, I could see that he was smiling too and it wasn't at the sunset, it was at me. I snuggled into him as I said, "Well, yes. But that's mainly because you never make sense."

He snorted and said, "I always make sense, love." When he saw me roll my eyes he nuzzled my neck and whispered, "I always make sense, you just choose not to listen to when I talk." I moved so that I was looking into his eyes. He smiled as I did that and said to him in a teasing voice, "Well, darling. When someone is that entirely handsome, it's hard to listen to him whether you choose to listen or not to listen to him."

He stood up, pulling me with him. We walked in silence down the beach, our hands entwined with one another. He stopped, and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on mine as he said, "You know I love you."

I laughed as I put my hands on his arms that were holding me tightly and said to him, "Yes. I know that do." I spun around and wrapped my arms around his waist, as I leaned up and kissed him. When I pulled back, I rested my head on his shoulder and said to him, "I love you too, Jack."

**---------------------------  
DUN DUN DUN...  
You know what to do.  
Five reviews, new chapter.**

**Yeah, I know I said Blackbeard was in this chapter, but he wasn't.  
He will be soon though.**

**Love you guys!  
-Captain Autumn-**


	14. Mysterious Blacksmiths

**I didn't want you to be mad at Elle.  
So, I pressed upload new chapter and gave this to you.**

**It may not be long or the best in the world, but it'll clear things up a little.**

**And since I had to cut it short, sorry Blackbeard...you're going to have to wait one more chappie to make your grand entrance.**

**I'll try for another update on Friday!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Captain Autumn**

**--------------------------------**

Jack's dark curls were blowing gently as he walked me back to my father's mansion. I knew a charm that let my father be on land for seven days, but there was some sort of mutiny off the coast of Tortuga, and he didn't want me to come with him. Thus, my aunt came from London to stay with me for the next few weeks until my father came back.

I mean, for goodness sakes. I'm almost 18. I can stay alone by myself. I know how to handle a sword.

Jack stopped when we reached the front door, and just stared at me as he tucked a black curl back. I knew what he was thinking, so I whispered in a voice I barely recognized as my own, "When do you have to leave?" He saw that a tear was rolling down my cheek, and reached up and wiped it away as he said, "Not for another week, love." He brought me close to him, and rested his head on mine as I cried silently on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Come now, darlin'. It's another week we have."

He pulled back so he could look into my dark eyes as he whispered, "Unless you want to come with me, of course."

"Jack, if my father found out about us, do you know what he would do to you? Because I think you and I both know what you're going to try and do when your 13 years is up." I reminded him. Jack wrinkled his nose at that memory, and asked himself, "What the bloody 'ell was I thinking when I agreed to that??"

"That's just it. You weren't." I said, trying to bring his thoughts away from his agreement we both knew he wasn't going to do his part in. "Look, Jack. It doesn't matter anymore. What does matter, though, is the fact that you know I cannot come with you." He took me back into his arms again and whispered to me, "You don't know how much I wish you could, love."

I smiled against his chest as I traced his sparrow tattoo. Sighing, I asked him, "Why do you have to go?"

"Darlin', you know I have to." He said, with a gentle smile as he looked down at me once more. When he saw how upset I was, he sighed and said, rethinking this, "I could ask my father to take this for me..." He trailed off as he thought about that one. He glanced back down at me and said, "Don't get your hopes up, though. Alright, love? I don't know if he can or not." He moved just slightly so he could lean down and kiss me briefly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer, so that when he pulled back I rested my head against his.

"I love you, Ellie." He said, kissing the top of my head. "I'll come and see you tommorow night after I talk to my father." He gave me one last kiss, before walking back down to the Pearl. Sighing, and watching him as the ship began to set sail, I walked back into my mansion.

"Michelle, darling? Is that you?" I heard my aunt ask from the ball room. Heaven knows what she was doing in there. Going to the stairs, I called to her, "Yes, Aunt! I'm going upstairs, though. I'm tired." A few minutes later, my aunt walked out of the ball room. Looking at her was definetley looking into my father's eyes. She smiled at me and said, "Your father sent you a letter, dear."

I ran back down the stairs, and grabbed the letter. Smiling, she said to me, "He's coming back next week." She patted my shoulder as she began to exit the room. Once I was half way up the stairs, she called to me, "And, love?" I turned from my letter to look down at her as she said, "Dinner'll be ready in an hour."

I smiled and nodded at her, before going into my room and shutting the door behind me. Walking over to my window seat, I sat down on it, and opened the letter.

_**Hello, darling.  
The mutiny wasn't nearly as awful as I was expecting. I should be home within a week or two.  
I'm sorry I left you with such a short notice, but you know how dreadful my job can be sometimes.  
I've missed you. I've played the music box nearly every night thinking of you. But I'll see you soon.  
Keep an eye on the horizon, sweetheart. I'll be home very soon.  
All my love to you,  
Your father** _

Well, that could wreck Jack's plan, couldn't it? Oh, well. We'd work it out. I really didn't care right at that moment, because I had missed my father so much. Resting the letter on the edge up the window seat, I brought my legs on to the seat, and rested my chin on them, looking out into the horizon. Part of me wishing to see those familar black sails...while the other was wishing to see the Dutchman.

I pulled out the small music box that I wore around my neck, and opened it. Looking back out to the horizon, watching the sun disappear completely, I sang under my breath:

_"Beating heart locked inside the chest.  
Haunted pasts, and no love to last.  
You are gone, but still with me.  
And love shall never die."_

I rested my head against the wall as I closed my eyes momentarily. I must have drifted into sleep, because a moment later, our maid Arial was shaking my shoulder gently. She was only a couple of years older than me and we'd become very close since my father and I moved here. Even though this colony was known for it's pirates, my father rarely came out to see anyone. Everyone here just thought that I lived with my aunt and my father was sick and no one could see him.

Arial knew though. She knew when she was little, and her mother worked for us. I showed him to her, not really understanding that no one was to know. She of course became frightened, but my father didn't care. And soon, it didn't matter. My father almost thought of her as another daughter, though he made it clear to me that no one would ever come close to me.

"Miss? Your aunt says dinner's ready."

I smiled as I got off of the window seat and asked, "Ari, we've known each other for years. You like my sister! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Elle?" She smiled, and stopped herself from bowing. Then she said, in a more relaxed voice, "Sorry, Elle. Habit."

I smiled as the two of us made our way out of my bedroom. Her mother had been killed during a mutiny here when we were only 14. My father took her in, and she repaid him by continuing her mother's job. When we were still upstairs, Arial said to me in a whisper, "Where you with Jack?" I sent her a smile to let her know that she was right on the nose. She linked my arm with hers and whispered, "That's a smart match, Elle."

"Yes." I whispered back to her, as the two of us entered the room. "It is a smart match."

---------------------------

We were walking down streets of Port Pirata the next morning (you can see where we rumored to be a pirate port, though it really wasn't a pirate port as much...although we did have our fair share). Arial was trailing behind me, still staring at the handsome naval officer that had just walked past us. I nudged her, causing her to jump nearly a mile before she turned back to me and asked, "Was I staring?"

"Only a little." I said, walking past the blacksmith's shop. My eyes caught on a man that was talking to Mr. Smith, our blacksmith. The man was young. Probably younger than Jack, but older than me. He was laughing at something Mr. Smith had said, but stopped suddenly when his brown eyed gaze locked with mine. He smiled at me for a moment, before Arial nudged me hard.

"Was I staring?" I asked her, reluctantly tearing my eyes off of the man. She laughed, and said to me in a teasing voice, "Only a little." I turned back to see if the man was still there, but by the time I looked back, he was gone. "I wonder who he was..."

"That man talking to Mr. Smith?" Arial asked me, as we continued walking. A smile spread across her face as she said in a happy voice, letting me know that she thought the same about him as I did, "I heard from Mr. Turnbell that his name was William something or another. I forget. He came here to pick up an order. He's the blacksmith for Port Royal."

Something made me think that I had known him. As ridiculous as that sounds, something was telling me this. I took the diamond that I always wore around my neck, and rubbed it.

_"Elle, I love you..." He whispered to me. He pushed some of his curls back, and stared up at me with those gorgeous chocolate eyes..._

"Elle? Honestly, you'd think she didn't even want to see me." I snapped out of my day dream when I heard Arial giggling. I looked up and saw Jack standing in front of me, smirking down at me. He pushed one of his black curls away from his face, and said to Arial, "She always like this in the morning?" Turning back to me, he said, "Good morning to you too, love. So happy to see you."

I smiled at him and threw my arms around him tightly, before kissing him on the lips. "Of course I'm happy to see you. Why wouldn't I be? But I thought you were talking to your father." He wrapped an arm around me and Arial, steering both of us back in the other direction as he said happily, "I did."

"And what did he say?" I asked him, silently cursing my damned corset. He smiled down at me and said, "He's taking it for me." I squealed and jumped into Jack's arms for the second time that morning. He kissed my cheek, which somehow made me remember that my father was coming home soon...ah, but we'd worry about that again sometime...

As Jack talked about something to Arial, I drifted away in my thoughts about that man...I knew I had seen him before...

_Or, maybe you just haven't met him yet..._

Pushing that stupid thought out of my mind, I thought about it. Honestly. How could I have not met him yet? That's insane.

I just needed to concentrate on myself and my fiancee, Jack Sparrow. That's all...

**------------------------------------------  
Ok, if you're still confused...  
Elle's not a little "something" like Sara is.  
Remember the diamond that she was holding when she fell into the water?  
Remember Jack saying that the diamond possesed the power of time travel?  
That's what has happened.  
Elle's just gone back in time to when she was 18, engaged to Jack, and had never met Will yet...**

Emphases on YET.  
So, technically, she's not doing anything wrong.  
K, Blackbeard? You're up next chapter, I promise, dear...  
-Captain Autumn-


	15. Keep A Whether Eye on the Horizon

Ok, loves.  
This is going to get a little bit confusing.  
You've got to remember that when Elle and the diamond hit the water, everyone went back in time.  
Elle has no memory of Will, and same with Will.  
Jack will soon meet him...  
If I can do this right, then this story is far, far from over.

If I fail, it may be over withthin the next few chapters.  
Hoefully it will be the former and not the latter.

The italics are just random flashbacks.  
And what I'm thinking is...  
Everthing that you've heard about Jack, Will and Elle's past together...  
Forget it.  
Someone's going to change the past...

----------------------------------

_"There will come a moment when you have the chance to do something courageous.  
And when you do, you'll discover something:  
That you're a good man." She turned her brown eyed gaze to Jack Sparrow._

_A smile appeared on the older Sparrow's face as he said to her in a teasing voice, "All evidence to the contrary, love."_

_But he did have that moment to do the right thing. When he saw the lifeless body of his former first mate, and his best friend  
laying on the deck of the Dutchman, dying in the arms of the fiancee._

_He was in love with her. But he had to shake that thought out of his head.  
She loved Will. And he loved her enough to let her go._

_And Will?  
Even though he hated that man sometimes, he had to remember all of the times that he had risked his life for him._

_Will and Jack. Those two names always seemed to go together, didn't they?  
With a smile as Jack realized this, he took his broken sword and put it in the hands of his dead friend._

_"I guess this is my moment, mate..." He whispered down to Will's lifeless body. Jack rememberedseeing Will's eyes  
flutter open and give a weak smile to Jack, before his head tilted over to the side..._

_He guided Will's hand to Jones's heart, and pierced it.  
Within moments, Jones was dead._

_Within moments, so was his best friend._

_"Will. WILL!" Elizabeth cried as he took his final breath. Jack watched in horror as this played out in front of him. As Jack wrapped  
his arms around his forbidden love's waist, pulling her away, she cried, "I won't leave you. Don't leave me!"_

_As they parachuted away, he saw Bootstrap cut Will's heart out. An image that would be in his mind forever...  
But, he never smiled as much as he did when he saw Will rise up fom the ocean..._

_...as captain of the Flying Dutchman._

_He loved Elizabeth, he let her go. He gave her what she loved._

_Will was his best friend...as much as the two of them denied it, it was true._

_Will and Jack's gazes locked, and a smile was exchanged between them as Will uttered a silent thank you  
at Jack. Jack saluted the new captain, and disappeared into the horizon._

_Jack and Will, two names that would always go together._

Why on earth was I thinking about that blacksmith so much? It was honestly starting to bother me. Here I was, engaged to a very handsome man, and I was thinking about a man whom I have never met. Jack was talking to Arial on the docks. I knew that he thought I was upset with him, but I had been having all sorts of awful dreams the past few nights. They were so real.

I glanced over at Jack...the dreams weren't real. In my dreams, Jack was wearing an odd outfit, his hair was in braids with trinkets in braided in his locks. It wasn't that Jack. The Jack that was sitting on the dock with long, curly black hair and wearing an outfit that many gentlemen in this town wore...though, of course Jack did have to make the opening in his shirt bigger, revealing more of his muscular chest, and had his belt wrapped around his waist...

...other than the few things that made you believe he was a pirate, he didn't look anything like the man in my dreams.

Though, that blacksmith looked a lot like the other man in my dreams. My fiancee.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" I was immediatley brought out of my thoughts to look up at Jack. His dark eyes were filled with concern as he whispered to me in a gentle voice, "You're not sick again are you?" Taking his hand, and allowing me to pull me up, I smiled at him, reassuringly, and said, "No, darling. I'm not."

Jack stared at me for a minute longer, before saying, "Are you sure nothin's wrong, love? You don't look-" I leaned up and kissed him, silencing him. Pulling back after a minute, I said, "I'm fine." He glanced behind him, to make sure that Arial was talking to the girl that had just gotten off of the boat, and smiled over at me.

Before I could open my mouth, I felt Jack's arm go around my waist and push me into the water. "GRANT!" I yelled at him, wiping the water from my eyes. A minute later, there was a second splash, and he appeared beside me, smiling at me. "Why the bloody hell did you-" I broke off when he pulled me close to him and pressed his lips against mine. My hands immediatley went around his neck, into his wet curls as he deepened the kiss. I felt his hand go to the back of my dress...

"Well, well, well...Michelle Swanson and Jack Sparrow. Who would have thought it?" I knew that voice from anywhere. I pulled my lips away from Jack to see Anamaria smiling down at us. I screamed and made and started swimming frantically over to the dock. Jack laughed, somehow managing to get there before me, and took me by my waist, and gently lifted me up on the dock.

I threw my arms around her, and then, remembering that I was dripping wet, I pulled back and said, "Sorry!" She laughed and pulled me back into her arms. "Oh, Mickey! How are ya, darlin'?" She asked against my wet curls, before pulling back and smiling down at me.

Jack hopped up on deck and said, "Ana. How are you, dearie?" Ana and Jack exchanged a weird glance, making me feel immediatley uncomfortable. Sighing, I said to break the awkward silence, "Why are you here?"

She linked an arm with me, and another with Arial as we walked down the dock. Jack, apparently feeling left out, ran up to catch up with me and grabbed my hand. Smiling at that, I turned back to Ana and waited her answer, "Oh, you know. Do I have to have a reason to visit you? How are you? I haven't seen you since that summer in Tortu-" She broke off when she saw the look on Jack's face. Smiling at me, and changing the subject, "I'm going to be here for a few eeks."

"Oh, that's great!" I said, happily as Arial nodded. She smiled over at me and whispered, "You and Jack? How long?"

"Longer than you want to know, love." Jack said to her, clearly having overheard, as he placed a kiss on my cheek. Ana made a smile at him, almost a forced one, which caused me to once again, feel uncomfortable. I guess Jack noticed this, since he whispered in my, "You want me to leave?"

I smiled up at him, seeing an uneasy look on Jack's handsome face. "Not unless you want to, darling. I don't want you to." He kissed my cheek again and said, "Then I won't, princess."

I always wondered why he called me princess. I guessed that it was just a nickname or something..

---------------------------

"So, what's up with this blacksmith Ari's been telling me so much about?" Ana asked me that night as she spread out across my bed. Smiling at her, I came to sit beside her and said, "No one. I haven't even met the man."

Arial brought a candle into the room, and set it on my dresser. Then, she sat on the stool that went to my vanity, and said, "Yes. But it was someone that Elle couldn't keep her eyes off of." Thank goodness Jack wasn't here. Speaking of which, I wonder where he is...

"I just felt like I knew him is all." I said, playing with the music box that was hanging from my neck. Ana smiled, almost sadly, when she saw me do this and said to me, "You really miss him, don't you?"

"Yes." I said, bringing my legs up on to the bed and allowing Ana to braid my hair like she did when I was a little girl. She was so much like a big sister to me. "I really do." Ari smiled over at me, sadly. Since she was basically my adoptive sister, and Davy (like me) was the only father she had ever known, she missed him too.

"Price you pay for being immortal." Ana said, almost in a sad voice. I never got the chance to ask her what she meant by that, because at that moment, cannons started going off. I ran over to the window to see the Pearl shooting off like mad. "What the hell is Jack doing?" Ari asked, coming to stand behind me, looking over my shoulder. Ana was watching too, as she said, "I don't think that's Jack doing that."

I ran out of my room, down the stairs. As soon as I opened the door, I screamed in surprise when Jack caught me. "Jack, what's going on?" He pushed me inside an shut the door. After he locked it, he looked down into my eyes and said to me in calm voice, surprisingly calm, "Barbossa's found me."

"What?"

"Well, not me exactly. You know, he still thinks I'm dead..." He laughed at that, but then got serious again. "I can't go back on the Pearl, but-"

"Jack, you're not leaving." I said, feeling tears filling up in my eyes as this realization hit me. He smiled sadly and said, "Yes. I have to. Not only would I be putting myself at risk staying here, but I would be putting you at risk as well. Elle, you don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I can't lose you." He leaned over and kissed me, pulling me close to him and holding me tightly like he never wanted to let me go. When he pulled back, he whispered down to me, "And when I come back- Elle-" He wiped my tears away, holding me close to him as I cried.

After he managed to calm me somewhat, he looked back down into my eyes and said, "And when I come back, I intend to marry you." I smiled up at him sadly as I leaned up and kissed him again, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, darlin'. So so much. That's why I have to leave you for now." I was crying again, as he kissed me briefly before whispering in my ear, "Keep a whether eye on the horizon."

And when another kiss to me, he was gone. I ran out of the mansion, watching him follow his father into his ship as the Black Pearl followed. I silently prayed that Jack would be ok, and that Barbossa wouldn't kill Jack. As I looked closer, I could see Barbossa's angry face yelling commands on the Pearl as it disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.

And then I turned to see Jack disappearing over the horizon.

"Damn idiot stole my boat!" I heard Ana cry from upstairs. "He went and bloody stole my boat!" Ana's angry face appeared a minute later as she walked down the stairs and said to me, "Your fiancee just stole my boat.

Smiling, I turned back to the horizon. Promising Jack to keep an eye on it...

_"...keep a whether eye on the horizon."_

_-----------------_

**Part two coming soon!  
-Captain Autumn-**


	16. Twist on and Old Tale

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! -- Remember. Everything that I've written about Elle's past doesn't apply anymore.  
This isn't really an alternate universe, it's just that the past is happening differently now.**

**Foreshadowing of the day: Someone's changing the past.**

**Hope you like it.**

**It's LONG.**

**Thanks to CaptainElizabethTurner and Ninavs2 for previewing this chappie for me!**

**----------------------------------------**

_"Will, Elizabeth wouldn't want you to dwell on her death like this."  
She leaned closer to him, and whispered in a gentle voice, "Don't be afraid to give your heart to someone else."_

_"What do you mean?" He asked her in a nervous and confused voice.  
Smiling, she replied, "You figure it out."_

_Moments after she had walked away, be materialized in front of her, and pressed his lips against hers..._

**_- Almost 2 Years Later-  
(after Jack left)_**

"Darling? You in there?" I heard a knock on the door. Putting away the necklace Jack had given me with a sparrow in flight engraved on it, I looked up at the door as my father came inside. He smiled when he saw me. It was a sight that probably would have scared many people. Seeing Davy Jones walk into your bedroom, I mean. But it was normal for me.

"Hey, Daddy." I said, walking up to him and hugging him. As usual, he hugged me with the human arm...not the crab one. He kissed my cheek and said, "Love, you've been in your room all morning. Are you...sick again?" He asked in a cautious voice as we walked back over to my bed. He sat down beside me as I said, "No, no. Just...tired is all..."

He gave a smile to me before saying, "I'm leaving again." My heart fell when he said that. I had already lost Jack. No telling where he was. I didn't want my father to leave either. He must have seen the look on my face, since he said, "You're old enough. Almost 20. Why don't you come with me? Besides, I think Kraken's missed you." I smiled at that. That stupid squid of his loved me more than anything. Probably because after dinner I'd always give him all of the leftovers. Well, whatever the reason, the thing absolutley loved me. "Bring Ari along with you, love. You two girls'll have fun. Besides, I don't want to leave you again, darling."

I smiled up into my father's gray eyes and said, "And I don't want you to leave me again." I threw my arms around his neck and said, "Where are we going?"

"Port Royal?" Ari whined as we walked thru the towns of Port Royal the next day. I had been here before since my uncle lived here. I came here when I was little, but had never actually walked thru the streets. It was quite pretty, actually. It looked a lot like Port Pirata only of course...minus the pirates.

And considering the way I was dressed, I fit in perfectly with the princesses here. Breathing deeply, because my corset was digging into my skin, I glanced over at Ari who was still whining, "Honestly, Ars. Get over it. Port Royal is known for-" I didn't finish what I was going to say, nor a second later could I even recall what I was going to say. Because I was glancing over at Ari, I hadn't seen the man that was standing in front of me.

Maybe Port Royal was known for its insanely handsome men?

"Oh, miss. I'm sorry-" He said to me, putting his hands on my shoulders to steady me. He stared at me for a minute as if he was trying to place me. When he realized that he was staring at me, he shook his head. Then, smiling he said in a polite voice, "Are you alright?"

I couldn't even open my mouth to speak. I honestly couldn't. Ari nudged me, so I finally managed to find the words to say, "Yes." He smiled at me and took my hand as he said, "I'm Will Turner."

"Michelle Jo-..Swanson. Michelle Swanson. Actually, it's Elle but...I'm babbling." I said, causing Will to smile. That's when I placed him. He was the blacksmith. I had seen him two years ago back at our blacksmith shop because he was picking up an order.

_No! William Turner! Don't you remember him? You've known him for a long time, now. _

Pushing that completely random and insane thought that just popped into my head, I glanced back up at him. I knew from the look in his eyes that he was trying to figure out where he had seen me last. "I know this is weird, and please excuse me for being so very foreward... but..." He stopped for a moment as he pushed a ringlet that had blown into his face, away. "-I just feel like I know you..."

Ari was completely shocked as she gapped at us like we were insane. Love, I am insane. I know that. I was about to say something, when Ari said, "Elle, we were going to look for you cousin, remember?"

Sara? Why on earth would I want to go see her?

Will smiled at me and said, "No, it's no problem, Miss Swanson-" He wrinkled his nose as he said my last name. Getting over the look of shock that had spread across his perfect face, he said to me, "I've got to drop this order off at the governor's anway. Promotion ceremony."

"Oh, yes." I said as if I knew what he was talking about, which of course I didn't. But hey. My father had always told me that I had inherited a goddess smile. What does a goddess smile do? According to Mr. Gibbs, it can charm any man. And apparently it was. Ari was rolling her eyes. She hated it when I used my powers like this.

Will smiled at me once more, before taking my hand and giving it polite kiss. "I hope I see you again, Miss Swanson-"

"Just call me Elle."

He smiled again as he said, "Elle." He gave a nod to me as he walked off and said, "Have a nice day."

"You too, Mr. Turner." I said, smiling at him as I flashed him my best smile.  
"Aren'r we the Tortuga wench today? Ari said with a snort. Ignoring her, I looked back at Will. He glanced back at me one more time, before walking up to the what I guessed was the governor's mansion._ Yes, it is the governor's house. Remember Elizabeth Swann?_

No, actually. I don't remember her. Who's Elizabeth?

Goodness. Maybe I actually am going insane. Ari tugged at my arm and said, "Let's go find Sara!" She linked her arm with mine as we made it to where the promotion ceremony was being held. I spotted her instantly. She was talking to a rather short, yet handsome man. She turned when she saw me, and smiled. I forced a smile, since I was just thinking about Mr. Turner, and soon felt her in my arms. I hugged her back and said, "How are you, Sara?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful, darling." She hugged Ari too, and then looked back at the man that she had been talking to. I noticed him...almost gazing at me as Sara talked to us. Seeing this, Sara said in a different voice, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Elle, Ari...this is Cutler Beckett."

That name hit me for some reason. I couldn't tell why, but it did. His eyes instantly fell on the diamond I was wearing around my neck. Bringing his eyes back up, he looked at Sara as she said, "Cutler, this is our friend Arial Merson and my cousin Michelle Jo...Swanson."

I smiled, hearing that Sara had almost made the same mistake that I had. Cutler smiled and introduced himself to Ari, being of course very polite, and to me, he said with a big smile, "Miss Swanson." He took my hand and kissed it exactly how Mr. Turner had. "I've heard a lot about you. It's nice finally meeting you."

I don't know what it was, but I felt myself staring at him. That only made him smile more at me. Which made Sara smile more and Ari to roll her eyes again. Two very handsome (well, one perfect...) men in one day? Not too bad...if you weren't engaged to Jack who has been gone for two years...

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Beckett." I said in my polite voice that my father usually had to force me to use. He smiled at me, still holding my hand, and said, "Oh, no, dear. Please call me by my first name, Cutler."

I heard Ari snort at that. When I looked back at her, Sara was smiling at her and Ari was biting her lip to try and not laugh. Yes, it was an odd name...but oh well. I turned back to him, as he said with a bow, "Care to be my escort to the promotional ceremony?" I smiled at him, and took his arm. When Sara and Ari were standing there staring at me, I just shrugged and followed Cutler into the ceremony.

Ok, darling. You've twirled your sword around quite enough. James Norrington was spinning his sword around (as part of the ceremony I'm sure.) Not that I was paying attention, of course. I had just spotted Mr.Turner in the crowd. He had been looking at another girl, which was who I was thinking was Elizabeth.

"Who's that?" I asked Sara. When she followed my gaze, she replied matter-of-factly, "Elizabeth Swann. The governor's daughter. She-" She broke off for a moment, and stared at me. "That's really weird."

"What is?" I asked her, quietly as the ceremony was coming to a close. She looked back at Elizabeth and said to me, "Nothing, it's just...you look a lot like her is all." I looked back at Elizabeth to see that Sara was right. Aside from my emerald eyes and a few features that I had inherited from my mother, Elizabeth did look a lot like me. Maybe that's why Mr. Turner-

"Are you coming, dear?" I got out of my thoughts to see Cutler offering me his hand. I excepted it, and followed him out to the party in James Norrington's honor. Once we were back outside, I noticed Mr. Turner walking back into the direction of the blacksmith shop. Excusing myself from Cutler, I "accidently" bumped in to Will again. He laughed and said, "Miss Swanson, you honestly should be more careful." I turned around, putting a mock surprised look and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Will. And remember. It's Elle."

He laughed as he tucked a curl back behind his ear and said, "Old habits die hard, I suppose, Ellie." He looked slightly shocked when he said that. No one called me that. Ignoring it, or at least trying to, he asked me, "How long are you staying here?"

"For a couple of days, I guess. Why?"

He shrugged and said, "No reason. I just wanted to see you again before you left." He looked as if he was surprised that he had actually said that...but apparently, Will had the same "I know I've met you before" feelings that I had. Smiling at him, hoping that it would get his attention away from wishing he hadn't said that, "I like to see you again as well, Mr. Turner."

I smiled at him one last time before waving, and walking back over to Cutler, Sara and Ari. Sara made a face, but was smiling as she said, "Wouldn't do that. That's Elizabeth's man."

"Elizabeth? I thought you said she fancied James." I asked her, following them down the path as Cutler took my arm once more. Sara shook her head, and said, "No. I said that James fancied Elizabeth. Not the other way around."

I glanced back where I had left Will to see him opening the door, and walking in. When he saw me staring, he stopped for a moment, and smiled. I smiled back. Elizabeth's? I could change that.

If I wasn't engaged to Jack.

Why did being engaged to Jack sound so...wrong now? Ever since I met Mr. Turner it was as if...I don't know...this wasn't right...

That night, as my father was making his "rounds" as he called it around Port Royal, I laid awake in Sara's house thinking of everything. Why was I feeling as if this wasn't right? None of this was right...none of it...

_Baldez...that ring any bells?_

No. Should it?

Goodness. Now I'm talking to myself. I rolled over, thinking about how I heard that Elizabeth was threatened by a pirate after the ceremony. Wonder who it was...Barbossa or Sao Fang? I would have paid to see that. It was weird, as I was thinking this, Sara walked in and said to me, "You know, the pirate that threatened Elizabeth? People were saying it was Jack Sparrow."

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She was putting a candle on the nightstand, and undoing her braid as she said, "Yes. Your Jack." I was about to open my mouth when she said that, but I was cut off my guns shooting. Wait a minute-

"I know those guns." I whispered to myself, walking over to the window. Looking out into the horizon, I saw none other than the Black Pearl sailing towards Port Royal. "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" Sara asked me, wrinkling her nose. "Honestly, Elle. Why on eart-" She stopped when she saw those black sails. In awe she said, "Goodness. It is the Black Pearl."

That did it. I jumped out of the bed, ran past a sleeping Ari, and ran down the stairs. "Elle! ELLE!" I heard Sara yelling as she nearly knocked over her maid. "SAPHIRA!" That made me whirl around to stare at her. "Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?"

"To get Jack." I replied, simply.

I ran out the door to see Port Royal completely in smoke. Damned crew. Hated the lot of them. I ran past people screaming and running as I neared the brig where they kept prisoners. I could only guess that Jack was in there, had he not already escaped. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back as they hissed in my ear, "What a pretty damsel in distress..."

I pulled out the sword from under my gown and disarmed him, sending him to the ground. I leaned down and spat in his face, "I'm not a damsel in distress. So sorry to disappoint you, love." I smiled sweetly at him before I ran back in the direction of the brig. As I did this, I noticed Elizabeth being dragged away by some of Barbossa's crew.

I would have saved her...

...but you know...

I finally managed to get in there, hiding behind a wall when I saw two of Barbossa's men walk out of the bring, letting me know that Jack was indeed in there...or dead...oh goodness. I ran down the stairs, scaring a little dog with the keys. Running down the cells, I stopped when a familar voice called out, "What's the hurry, love?"

I froze, smiling, and turned around. But in shock. He looked like the Jack that I used to have in my dreams...not the one I had last seen two years ago. Dreadlocks...darkly lined eyes...that crazy outfit...bandana with his piece of eight dangling from it. He smiled a gold tooth grin and said, "Nice to see you too, love."

I was going to ask him "How the bloody hell did you get all of those scars and...gun shot wounds...what-" But, I stopped myself, smiling at the handsome face that was, only a slightly older, Captain Jack Sparrow. I screamed and ran over to his cell. He laughed and took my hand thru the bar, "What are you doing in Port Royal, love?"

"Daddy had to come here." I said as he sat up, leaning closer thru the bars. "Oh, Jack. I've missed you." I said that as I leaned thru the bars and kissed him. I felt him smile against my lips as he whispered, "You don't know how long that I've been wanting you to do that."

I looked at him once more. He wasn't that Jack that I had seen two years ago. He was probably more crazier than ever thanks to that mutiny I heard of. I remember when I thought he was dead, but he sent me a letter saying that he had made it off...

"Sea turtles?" I asked him, with some amuesment. He smiled and took my hand in both of his and said, "What? Is it that surprising, love?" I smiled as he kissed me again. I heard a door open, and a startled, "Oh-"

I tore my lips from Jack to see a surprised Mr. Turner staring at us. _Why did you do that? In front of Will! _I suddenly felt the urge to kiss Will. Goodness. What the bloody hell is wrong with me? You would have thought that I was married to Will in a past life or something.

"Miss Swanson?" He asked me, confused.

"It's Elle remember?" I said to him, smiling. Jack was completely confused as he asked, "You and the eunuch know each other?" Jack stared at me for a long time before I blurted out, "You're a eunuch?"

"No!" He said, defensivly. "Of course not. And you're- with him?" Jack smirked at Will as I asked them, "You two know each other?" Will rolled his eye as Jack said to me, "So it would seem."

"Wait, Will. What are you doing down here?"

Will took a step towards me as he said, "I was about to ask you the same question, Ellie."

"Ellie?" Jack asked me, confused. Wait, someone did call me that. Jack called me that. "Elle! How do you_ know_ him?" I gapped over at Jack and said, "You don't think that-"

"Think what?" Will asked me.

Oh no. Not this again.

Wait, when did it happen before? It had happened before. I remember it. But, Jack and Will had only known each other for a few hours.  
I looked from Will to Jack and back before saying, "I'm slightly confused and I fill faint...it's probably because of this damned corset."

Ignoring me, Will said to Jack, "You're familar with the Black Pearl?"

"Aye."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack asked him, slightly amused. I zoned out of thier conversation as I sat against the wall, pulling at a candlestick that was hanging on the wall. Tugging at it, it eventually fell off of the wall and landed with a bang. Will and Jack glanced over at me, as I did that. I smiled and tossed it aside, sitting back down on the bench.

What the hell is going on? Why do I feel like this? Goodness, maybe I have lived a past life...

"They've taken Miss Swann." Will said, turning from Jack. Jack smirked and said, "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I'm sorry, but I see no profit in it for me." Jack laid back on the ground, staring up at Will, smirking.

"I can get you out of here." Will said to Jack. "I helped build these cells. With the proper application of strength, the door'll lift free" Jack stared at Will for a minute, then looked at me sending me a smile before saying to Will, "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"Short for William I'd imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, aye?" Will's face changed when he said that. Will reluctantly nodded, and said, "Yes." I knew what Jack had realized. Jack leaned up on his elbows and said, "Well, Mr. Turner. I've changed me mind..."

Thank the good Lord. Rolling my eyes, I hopped off of the bench and narrowly escaped the falling door as I said, "Someone will have heard that." Will, who had his mouth open, just stared at me in shock as he closed it. Jack was staring at us for a long time, before he said, putting a hand on my shoulder and grabbing his things off of the wall, "Not without my effects."

"You're a pirate?" Will asked me as we followed Jack down the path. No idea why the bloody hell I had gotten somehow dragged into this. But I did. Watching Jack as he motioned for us to hurry up, I wordlessly pulled up my sleeve, revealing a "P" branded into my skin. I'd kept it a secret from anyone on this island so far. Not even Ari or Sara knew that I was a branded pirate. They just thought I was the daughter of one. Come to think of it, I'm not sure if Jack even knows.

"Yes." I whispered to him. Will didn't say anything, so I said, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything-"

"No. I understand why not." Will said, sending me a smile. "You just seemed...different. Not pirate-like." I smiled at him as we continued walking and I said, "You haven't seen me with a sword, love...so it is true?"

He looked up at me as I asked that, so I said, "About you and Elizabeth." His eyes became unfocused as if he was trying to remember something, but couldn't. Goodness, I can't tell you how many times that I have been like this in the past two years. He was about to say something, when I collided with Jack.

He groaned, probably because of the fact that my sword had jabbed him when I did that, and mumbled, "Easy on the goods, love." Rolling my eyes, he wrapped an arm around my waist and said, "That's it."

"What's what?" I asked him as his grip tightened.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked him. Jack smiled as he stared at the other ship. Pointing to the one beside it, he said, "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that one." Then he looked back at the ship beside the Interceptor.

"How far would you go to save her?" Jack asked, turning around to Will before we began "Commandeering". Will walked closely to him with a look that I remembered so well, though I'm not sure how... as he said, "I'd die for her."

_Little does he know, one day he will._

"Elle, you alright?" Jack asked me, turning to look at me concerned. I smiled up at him and said, "I'm fine, Jack." He smiled and took my hand. Soon, we were off to the ship, well...under a stupid boat under the water, but still.

I couldn't help but notice though as we got under that boat...Cutler Beckett was on the bridge smiling down at us as we did this, before disappearing into the shadows.

Damn, what a strange man.

**-----  
Review!  
-Captain Autumn-**


	17. My Ellie

**_Sorry for the confusion! Thanks to CaptainElizabethTurner once again:)_**

So, not a few hours later did I find myself on the Interceptor. After Jack had "commandeered" the other ship just to get us on to this one. Which, I had to hand it to him. It was quite brillant actually. Will was down below deck getting something for Jack. Jack didn't need anything. And I knew from the look he had given Will that whatever he asked Will to go and get, wasn't down there or was extremely hard to find. Because I knew Jack very well. And I knew the reason that he had sent Will down there.

To get us alone.

Maybe it was the look on his face that told me this, or the way my heart started pounding against my chest. I was so extrememly confused. I really truly was. I loved Jack...but these feelings I was getting from Will...I honestly had no idea where the bloody hell they were coming from. It was annoying as hell. It really was.

"Darlin', I think you and I need to have a talk." He said, turning his head so fast that the trinkets that were braided into his hair jingled. He had changed, no doubt, so much in the last two years. His appearance. He was a pirate. I knew he would truly become one sooner or later. And apparently it was sooner. Little did he know that I was one too. I rubbed the spot where the P was branded in my arm. Thankfully, I still had longer sleeves on to cover it.

Jack wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to the wheel. Keeping one hand on me, he put his other hand on the wheel, causing me to be gently pressed on it. Something possessed my hand and in a instant, I realized that my hand was on Jack's as he steered the ship. He rested his head on my shoulder and whispered, "You've changed."

"How so?" I asked him, staring at the endless blue ocean.

"I can't put my finger on it." He said, his whispered causing me to get chills down my spine. I felt his arms encircle my waist. I closed my eyes and waited for him to say something. What was happening to me? How could I do this to Jack? I was going to break his heart. I felt the hair from his beaded beard (that he hadn't had two years ago) graze the skin of my exposed neck as he gently left a kiss there.

When I was with Jack. I was in love with him. But there was a little voice inside of me telling me to love Will. What was going on here?

I had to give into him, not really caring if Will walked up at that moment. I leaned my head back, giving him a better angle at my neck as his hands slid down my arms and stopped on my wrists, keeping them firmly on the wheel. Oh goodness...he's lifting my sleeve up...

"Elle, what's wrong?" He asked me, pulling back from me just a little. I couldn't find the words to speak at that moment. His look of confusion turned into a smirk as he hissed playfully in my ear, "What is it that you don't want me to see, love? 'Cause if ya don't show me, I may have no choice but to become suspicious of you."

I spun around, finally getting my hands out of his grasp and said, "Nothing-" But I was cut off when he grabbed my right arm and pulled my sleeve so that it exposed my skin. I had assumed that this was exactly how Commodore Norrington had done him the day before. Smirking, he took a finger and grazed it on my skin as he said, "You know what would look good there, love?"

"What would that be, Captain Sparrow?" I asked him as he looked up at me, smirking. Leaning a bit closer to me, he said to me, "A sparrow, of course." That caused me to smile. Hmmm...maybe if I kiss him, it'll take his mind off of- "Don't you even try it. I haven't kissed you in over two years, but I'm not going to let it distract me fr-" He broke off into a smile when he pulled my sleeve up to reveal the freshly branded P. Actually, it had been there for a few months, but still.

He tore his eyes off of it, and looked up at me with a smirk as he said, "Pirate."

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you." I said, walking back down the stairs. I could hear his boots following closely behind me as he said to me in a teasing voice, "Why, darlin'? I in fact think that it makes you that much more attractive." I spun around and stared at him for a moment, causing his smile to fade as he asked, "Might I asked what happened?"

"No."

"Elle." Oh gosh. That voice that'll make me do anything. Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself off of the mast and said to Jack, "Fine. It was last summer in Singapore-"

"Singapore?" Jack asked me, raising his eyebrows way up. "Now, why on earth were you in Singapore of all places?" Ignoring the comment, I said, "Do you want to know what happened or not? Because I don't have to tell you."

He smiled at me, playing with one of the many trinkets in his hair, and said to me, "Go on, love."

"They caught me trying to get the Dutchman back. Long story...that damned Sao Fang annd my father got into an arguement. It was my father's day on land, and Fang knew that. So, it 'commandeered' -" Jack ignored my comment, as I smirked and said, "-the Dutchman. The green flash arose, my father couldn't move, so I went out for him. Got caught in the process and I was branded."

Jack was clapping as he said, walking over to me, "Proud of you, love. Didn't think you had it in you." He wrapped an arm around me as I said, "Surprise, darling. You don't know a lot about me."

"Care to humor me?" He said, smirking at me, letting me smell the heavy sent of rum on his breath. Pushing him away, playfully, I walked down the stairs to the lower decks and called up to him, "Maybe...Tortuga?" I asked him, smiling.

He leaned on the railing so that he could look down at me as he said, "Aye, love. Tortuga." He gave me a wink, before walking back to the wheel. I smiled, and quickly turned around running into Will. He laughed, as he put his hands on my shoulders to steady me like he did when we first met. "We honestly got to stop doing this."

I smiled at him, unsure of what to say to him. When I looked back up at him, he said to me, "Are you alright, Ellie?" Why is he calling me that? No one calls me that. Smiling, as he followed me to the rail, I asked him, "Why do you call me that?"

"Why do I call you what?" He asked me, turning to look me in the eyes. When he saw my smile he asked, "Ellie?" Laughing, he looked back out at the ocean and said, "I don't know. It just came natural, I guess. Sounds weird doesn't it?"

"No, it really doesn't." Will's gaze locked with mine when I said that. He looked a little shocked as he said, "Have you- are you-" I never got a chance to know what he was going to say, because at that time, Jack came back down the stairs and said to us, "Excuse me, not meaning to interupt, but love, do excuse young Mr. Turner and I. I need to have a word with him." Jack wrapped a jewled hand around Will's shoulders and brought him up to the top deck.

I pulled out the music box that I wore around my neck. The same one that my mother and father had. I opened it, letting the music play, before shutting it again, and pulling the diamond out of my pocket. This had to mean something. Everytime I held it -

_"I think that it's best if I leave." As she said that, she made a point not to look over into the face of her fiancee. He looked as heartbroken as he felt, when she tried to hand him the chest back. He shook his head, pushing it back to her, and said, "No. It belongs to you. I keep my promises."_

_Her heart broke as he uttered those words._

It didn't take me long to realize that the "she" was actually me, and the fiancee was Will. What was going on here? Am I going mad? Goodness this is madness.

"I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." I heard Will say on the top deck. Yes, your father was Boostrap Bill Turner. I shouldn't know that, but I do. How do I know that? Wait, my father...he was on the Dutchman. I've met him before. Well, that answers that. Elizabeth...I'm related to somehow...I'm not sure how I'm related to her.

Beckett's changing the past so that he can get the chest of Baldez. The holder of said chest will be able to command the seas...Jack's ruler of the sea, well, he will be some day. And Will will be the captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"Ok, Elle. The only resonable explanation is that you are going completely insane. That's all." I sat down on the barrel, looking up in time to see Will dangling over the sea as Jack talked to him. Had I not been scared that I would have done something completely stupid, I would have gone over and helped Will...but for all I know, I'm probably not even here right now. Hell, I'm probably not even a real person.

Have I died?

Is this what my father's locker is like? He's told me that people go insane in there. But surely he would have saved me...

"Do I fear death?" I whispered to myself. Oh, Elle. Get a grip on yourself, girl. You're driving yourself insane and that's all there is to it. I looked over the edge of the ship to see Tortuga. Great...

I got off of the ship, and followed Jack and Will into the town that brought back many memories to both me and Jack. Seeing Scarlett and Giselle advancing on Jack, I whispered in his ear, "How about Will and I meeting you at the bar? I don't want those two to see us-"

He nodded at me with a smile and said, "Good idea, love. I shall meet you and young Mr. Turner at the usual spot. After that, I'll go find Gibbs myself and meet you two there." He gulped when he saw the two girls walking closer to him. "Scarlett!" I heard him call, accompanied by a slap and a cry of, "Who was she?"

I winced when I heard another slap as I led Will into the bar. The bartender smiled when we walked in and said to me, "Ay! Miss Swanson, my dear! The usual, I assume?" He asked me with a yellow-toothed grin. Nodding at him, I said, "Yes! And just get the same for Mr. Turner." I gave him a wink, and then led Will to the table in the far back that I knew, even if Jack did walk in, he'd never suspect that we were back there.

Though, I knew Scarlett and Giselle would keep Ol' Jackie for a while...poor thing...

"I'm guessing that the only reason you did this was because you needed me?" Will asked me, sitting down across from me. My eyes darted up at him, then back down at the candle that was on the table. I ran my finger quickly thru it, then back again as I said, "And you would be correct in guessing that, Master Turner."

With that I glanced back up at him, "Do you feel...I mean, when you met me. Did you feel like you had known me?" He just stared at me for the longest time. Good job, Elle. He has no idea what the bloody hell you're talking about. That's really good. He opened his mouth, but closed it. He glanced down with a look on his face that was so familar somehow, it brought tears to my eyes.

"Will, just do me a favor, there's not telling what I'm messing up if this is an alternate...world...or the past of future or something..." Oh, great. You're babbling. No one has ever made you babble as much as you do around Will. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before opening them and saying, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

I reached inside my pocket, and pulled out the diamond. Looking at it, I handed it to Will and said, "Hold this for me, and just tell me what you see." He glanced down at it, reluctantly he took it and held it in his hand, before closing his fingers around it. He closed his eyes, and sat there for a minute. It wasn't working! He doesn't see anything like you do.

He opened his eyes, and looked really unfocused...as if he wastrying to remember something he could remember. Handing the diamond back to me, he said as I put it back into my pocket, "Can I try something?"

I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes to see that he had an unreadable look on his face. He turned so that his brown eyes met my emerald ones and said, "I just need to do this. I need to see something. Can I?"

I had no idea what he was going to do, but I nodded...really not caring what he did. He looked down for a minute, before getting up out of his seat and walking to stand in front of me. He took one of my hands in his, and gently pulled me up to him. He stared into my eyes, before pushing a curl back and capturing my lips with his.

For a moment, he didn't move them. They just sat there on mine...

_Maelstrom..._

_...Elizabeth..._

_...the chest..._

_...the diamond..._

_...going back in time..._

_...captain..._

_...pirate king..._

_...my husband..._

_Everything hit me all at once..._

I hit me. Everything came back to me. And a minute later, I felt Will's strong arms encircle my waist and pull me into him as he deepened the kiss. I smiled against his lips as my arms found their way around his neck.

He pulled back after a moment, smiling as he rested his forhead against mine. He pushed a curl out of my face, as I beamed up at him and asked him, "So, darling. Tell me. What did you want to see?"

He kissed me again, before replying, "If you really were my Ellie."


	18. We'll Think of Something

"So, when you fell over the railing, the diamond brought you back in time?" Will asked me as we walked down the back roads of Tortuga. Shrugging, I said, "I don't know. I mean, that's the last thing I remember. Jack was telling us about the chest, and then after I tried to grab the diamond, I flipped over into the water and here I am."

"How did we get here?" Will asked me. I glanced over at him to see how completely different he looked. He was so...not a pirate like he is now. From the way he was dressed, to the way that his hair was pulled back. It was truly hard to believe that someday he would be captain of the Flying Dutchman and a bloody good pirate at that.

"That's what I don't understand." I said, turning to face him. I bet you anything that Jack was trying to find us. Oh, damn. I forgot all about Jack. Will must have saw that in my face, since he said, "We've got to live this out the way it should have been. I need to go on with Elizabeth, and you need to go with Jack." His face fell at the realization of what he just said. He took a deep breath, and sat down on the docks as he said, "And we'll meet in a hundred and fifty years."

That never sounded as long away as it did at that instant. Once you're immortal, years don't seem quite as long as they actually are. They're just like months really. Time just flies. But that honestly felt like an eternity. "No."

Even though he wasn't looking at me, I could tell Will was smiling as I said that. "Darling, you said yourself everything happens for a reason. This has to happen like this. If I'm not with Elizabeth, I won't become immortal and if I'm not immortal, I won't meet you. One little thing could mess everything up. I mean, for all we know, we could be messing something up as we speak." He tossed a rock into the ocean as he said that. I took the diamond out and said, "You're right. You're completely and totally right."

I sat down beside him, thinking how insane this whole damn thing was, when I felt his arm wrap tightly around me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he said, "Everything will happen like it did."

"Will, I am not defeating Maelstrom again! I've already bloody got over that!" I said, pulling up from his shoulder. I felt his hand move to the small of my back as I turned to look in his younger face. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "We'll figure something out. Darling, I just-"

"You love her." I replied, dryly.

"No. Well, yes. I did before you handed me the diamond. Do you honestly think I'm looking forward to dying again?" I laughed at that. I don't know why. Sadness and laughter are just two emotions that seem to go together. Which is probably why I started crying a minute later, and soon found myself back in Will's arms. "I think that's actually the first time I've really ever seen you cry."

"Idonwannayoutadiey!" I said, between sobs. Will chuckled against my hair as he said, "Darling, I couldn't hear a word you said." I raised up, and wiped my tears and allowing one last sob to escape my lips before I said, "I don't want you to die."

"Darling, it's a price I'm willing to take if it means that I'll end up with you." I gapped at him. How is it humanly possible for a man to be this incredibly sweet? It's really not possible, or at least shouldn't be. "Unless, we just sailed to the world's end ourselves, Will. Got the chest...everything goes back to normal..." I glanced up, hopefully at him. He rested his forehead on mine as he whispered, "Darling, there's not telling what you've messed up. You shouldn't be here. Someone's changing the past so the future will be different. I should be in there with Jack and Gibbs right now, getting ready to sail to the Isla de Muerta. And I'm not. So in some way, that's going to mess something up..." Will got a distant look on his face, as he pulled me back into his arms. I rested my head in his lap as I said, "Oh, someone just bloody shoot me and get it over with." Will laughed as he stroaked my hair and said, "How come you and I know that we're stuck in the past, but Jack doesn't?"

I shrugged, and said to myself...think like Mother. "Probably something like a kiss would break the spell. True love's kiss, so that's why my kiss didn't break his spell. I'm not his true love, I was just..." I broke off, almost sadly. I looked back up into Will's chocolate eyes as he wrinkled his nose and said, "You kissed Jack?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Will! I thought I was 18!" I sighed, cuddling back against him on the dock as I said, "This is madness."

"Darling, I've been thru more mad things then this." He said that laughing. I raised up to kiss him, and said after I pulled back I said, "How about this. I'll go my seperate ways, leave everything to happen as it should, then if I can't find an answer to this damned thing, I'll meet you in the Isla de Muerta. When should you arrive?"

"In about a week."

"I'll meet you there Saturday, then." He gave me a nod, before taking my head in his hands and said, "Just promise me you'll be careful, arlight?" I was about to say, 'Am I ever anything but?' But a pair of strong hands lifted me up by my throat, and pressed a knife against my neck. Will made a move to grab me, but Jack hissed at him, "Don't move, Turner. Or I swear I'll kill her."

"Jack, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him as he dragged me away from Will, who was unsure if he should run after me, or stay. We both knew that Jack was capable of anything, but this? He loved me. Even when we split up, he still loved me. You should know that. I mean, by all the things you've read by now. Jack would do anything for me! I'm like his bloody sister!

But maybe the sight of his best friend kissing his fiancee made him mad. Hmmm...how does it feel to have the tables turned?

Oh, that hasn't happened yet.

"Jack, please..." I begged him, as I looked back to see Will being restrained by people I didn't recognize, "NO! Jack, what are you doing?" Jack dug the knife deeper. I felt blood beginning to roll down my neck as he pushed me into a longboat. I wiped the blood off of my neck, as I stared up into the murderous face of Jack Sparrow.

"I swear, Mrs. Turner, you make a sound. And I will kill you." Jack's eyes had something in them that I had never seen, nor do I ever want to see again. He began to row me to a ship that clearly wasn't the Pearl. My heart began pounding against my chest as I found the words to say, "Is this about Will? Jack, I'm sorry but-"

"I thought I told you to be quiet, Mrs. Turner. So shut the bloody hell up." He spat at me. Two things caught me off guard in that sentence. One) Jack said 'ell, not hell and Two)

"What did you just call me?" Shouldn't I be Swanson at this time? I wasn't even suppossed to be Mrs. Turner for another century and a half! That meant- "Who the hell are you?"

He smirked as he picked me up, and shoved me on the steps that led up into the ship. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I climbed into the ship. Once I was on, he pushed me, pulling me into another death grip as he hissed, "Welcome aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge-" He immediatley (I kid you not) turned into none other than Captain Barbossa. "-Mrs. Turner."

**Oh.**

**My.**

**Goodness.**

**What.**

**The.**

**Bloody.**

**Hell?**

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH JACK?" I yelled, trying to get away from him. He pulled me back, and pressed the knife back against my throat in the same spot he had earlier, causing me to cry out in pain. "Don't be worrin' about him, Mrs. Turner. It's not him we're after."

"Where's Will?" I asked him, on the verge of tears as a pair of scarily familar boots came walking down the stairs. You know, if the smoking beard didn't give it away. "Ah, Ellie my dear. All grown up and lookin' exceptionally gorgeous, aren't we?" I closed my eyes as I felt Blackbeard pull me out of Barbossa's grasp and hold my chin very tightly as he said, "You and that damned Jack Sparrow sent me to the locker. All I wanted was that chest, but no. You two pirates had to go and sink my bloody ship! Well, love. I'm back. And you're going to pay for it once we've got that damned chest. Now where is the diamond?"

"What diamond?"

He smacked me, causing me to fall backwards. Pulling me up, roughly, he asked me in a harsher tone, "Where the bloody hell is that damn diamond, Elle? You know good and well where it is?" When I didn't answer him, he pushed me backwards again. I would have flipped over the edge of the ship, had I not grabbed on to the railing.

"Put 'er in the brig with the rest of the lot." Barbossa grabbed me in a grip of iron as he pushed me down the stiars and into one of the cells. Slamming the door shut, he said in a mocking tone, "Mr. Turner's not immortal yet..."

When he was gone, I let a tear roll down my cheek. "Love, are you arlight?" Oh, gosh. I knew that voice from anywhere. Only this time, he wasn't talking like he was about to kill me, he was talking in that caring, gentle voice he always used on me...well, in the future. I spun around to meet his black eyes as I asked, "Jack? Is that _really _you?"

He stepped out of the shadows to let me seeJack Sparrow. "Aye, it is, love." I sighed out of relief and ran into his arms. He wrapped his own tightly around me and kissed the top of my head. "What's going on?" I asked him, as he pulled me down to a bench that was on the other side of the cell. I laid my head on his shoulder as he kept a protective arm around me, "I don't know, love. After you gave Will the diamond, it made me snap out of it too. Barbossa found me. Did something weird with one of those jewels..." Jack rested his head on mine as he said, "He became me and locked me down here. Damn, Elle. I thought you were dead."

I don't think I've ever heard Jack's voice as scared as it sounded at that moment. He moved the hand that was on my shoulder up and down in a comforting manner. This was the Jack so many people didn't know. "Darlin', where's Will?"

"They've got him, Jack." I said, pulling back from him to look his his concern filled eyes. "Jack, he's not immortal now. They can kill him." He shook his head and said, "No, they won't, love."

"What?"

He closed his eyes, and said to me in a soft voice, "They're not going to kill, Will. They're trying to get us to talk is all. They're not going to kill him... I know, I've been imprisoned by this bloody beast before..." Jack rested his head against the bars, keeping an arm around me as he pulled at his dreadlocks. They were dripping wet, and most of them were coming undone to let his curls out.

"Jack, what about Elizabeth?" I asked him, when it finally hit me. She needed to be saved, Jack and Will were going to do that. But now they were captured...but Barbossa's up deck! Shouldn't he have Elizabeth?

Jack opened his gorgeous dark eyes and said to me, "Love, she's not here." When I opened my mouth to ask him what he was talking about he cut me off and said, "We've been struck by the power of the chest. Most of the people you've talked to in the last two years haven't really been there. They're not really those people, they're not spirits either, but they weren't really there."

"Goodness, it sounds like my Will's...my father's...whosever it is, Locker!" I said to him. He nodded and said, "Quite like it, actually. Believe me I should know." My heart fell when I remembered when I heard Jack had died. I had never felt worse in my entire life than I did at that moment. I completely hated my father for it, though he wouldn't do anything about it. Jack did have a debt to pay. I understood that. But it didn't make it any easier.

Thinking of that memory, I snuggled back into Jack whose arms automatically wrapped back around me. He kissed the top of my head before resting his head on mine as he said to me what Will had said only moments ago, "We'll think of something."

And I had the same feeling I did when Will told me that...

I couldn't believe it.


	19. Make It Up As You Go Along

**_Yeah, I know. My "Policy". Whatev. I already had it written.  
Love you guys!  
(go check my new story out too! hint hint!)_**

**_This chapter really doesn't have a plot twist or anything...just a long awaited talk between the hottest duo ever.  
-Captain Autumn_**

"Where is she keeping that diamond?" Blackbeard hissed in my face as he pushed me rather hard against the mast. Making no sign that it bothered me in any way I said to him, "I have no idea in the slightest what you are talking about." He shook me, and pressed me harder against the mast, making me feel as if my ribs were about to break. Then, his yellow eyes narrowed as he spat, "You know very well what I'm talking about. Where the bloody hell is that damned diamond!? And I swear to you, _Captain Turner_, if you don't tell me where it is, I'll kill her slowly and make you watch."

"Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on her." I spat, struggling to get out of his reach. A smile was evident under his now only slightly smoking beard. But even so, I had to cough every now and then when it filled my nose. Reluctantly looking back up at him, as he kept his grasp firm, he said, "I have ways of making you talk, Turner. I do."

When he said that, I glanced back at Barbossa who was smiling. No doubt, he had told Blackbeard that I'll do anything for the people that I love. And I would do anything for Ellie. And one look at Blackbeard let me know that he knew that I would go to the ends of the earth and back. I'd done it once, and I would do it again.

For her.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him, breathing heavily as I gave in to him. His smirk turned into a smile as he let me go and said, "Mr. Turner, oh...sorry, my mistake. Captain Turner." I narrowed my eyes as he made that mocking comment. Smiling, he continued, "Jack Sparrow."

"What about him?" I asked him, shocked by my rather definsive voice. Blackbeard spun around and stared me in the eyes as he said, "I know that you once served as Sparrow's first mate on the Black Pearl. I know that you are indeed his best friend and I know that you know where his uncle's chest is."

"And you know that I know that I won't tell you where it is." I said to him with a smile. I knew something else at that moment. I shouldn't have said that. I felt a pain go thru my side as he put his sword at my side, not enough to completely pierce it, but enough to draw blood. Still making no sign that it hurt me, I stared into his yellow eyes as he hissed, "Listen to me, Turner. I wasn't going to kill you. We're not in the past. Thanks to that chest, I've managed to create my own little world of sorts. But imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning to find it gone-"

"-and you think I took it."

"Oh, there's not question in my mind." He said, leaning into me, letting the smell of smoke and burnt hair feel my nose.

"Blackbeard, I may be a pirate, but I'm not stupid." I paused for a moment. For the first time in over a century and a half, that was the first time that I had actually admited that I was a pirate. I mean, I knew it. I just never actually admitted it to anyone. "Why on earth would I want it?" I asked him, trying not to wince as the pain in my side grew worse.

"You're William Turner. Jack Sparrow and William Turner, the _infamous _duo, sailing the seven seas betraying everyone in there paths...including each other. What wouldn't be your reason for taking it, Turner? Or maybe you're wanting this chest all to yourself...not only being immortal, but being in control. Testing the fate that God set upon this now damned earth-"

"It's damned because of people like you. And if you hadn't noticed, I'm immortal. I've already tested fate more than I need to." Goodness, Elle was really rubbing off on me. Wait, I am immortal, aren't I? He said himself that we weren't in the past. As if reading my mind, he nodded and said, "You _are _immortal."

He nodded towards Barbossa who uncovered my chest. The Dead Man's Chest, I mean. As I turned back to Blackbeard, he hissed, "You know where the chest is-"

"I knew where it was before, but I have no idea where it is now. Or the diamond for that matter." I said, trying to spare Michelle for as long as I could before I actually had to start fighting. I honestly had no bloody idea where the hell that chest was now. But I did know where the diamond was, and I was not going to breath a word about it.

"Well, you're going to help me. And so help me, Mr. Turner, if you try anything against me, I swear on pain of death, that I will kill Miss Swanson. And you will watch." He jerked me as he walked past me. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Which could have been a mixture of a few things. It could be because I was just stabbed on my side, or because I've had to smell Blackbeard for the past few minutes, or because Barbossa was holding a dagger over my beating heart-

But even though all of those things were completely horrid, the main reason was because of Michelle. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her, but right now I was doubting my ablities. How long could I keep her safe? I couldn't live with myself if she died.

"Master Turner-"

"_Captain_." I corrected him, narrowing my eyes at him. Bloody hell. Jack's rubbing off on me too. Barbossa made a face before grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs. After we were down in the brig, he pushed me into a cell and said, "You'd best be saying a little prayer for Miss Michelle, William. Don't know how long she'll-"

"-shut up." I spat at him. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again. Because I will get out of here. With her _and_ Jack. And there won't be anything you can do to stop us."

"We'll be seein' about that." Barbossa laughed. Imagine. I once sailed with him. He married me and Elizabeth, for goodness sakes. He was an ally. And now, he wanted nothing more than for me to be dead. Well, Michelle dead and then me. I don't know where Jack was thrown into this. "Nighty night, Master Turner."

Once the light from his candle was gone, the only light that was down there in that Godforsaken brig was the light from the moon, seeping thru the cracks. And let me tell you, that wasn't a lot. I could make out someone in the brig beside me, two, but I couldn't see their faces.

"Will?"

I turned my head in the direction of the voice. I couldn't see much, just a figure moving in the cell across from me. "Will, is that you?"

"Jack?" I asked, sitting up. "Where's Michelle? Is she-"

"Calm down, mate. She's over here with me." He knew me well. I instantly relaxed, but just a little. "What's goin' on, exactly?"

I was guessing Elle was asleep...or passed out. Hoping it wasn't anything else, I mangaed to say, "The chest has went missing. Blackbeard thinks that I took it." When a long pause accompanied that statement, I added, "Which I didn't take."

Another pause. Finally, Jack said as I stared out into the darkness, "Well, mate. You never know with you. I think we all remember when you pretty much handed me over to Beckett and was captain of my ship-"

"I apologized for that years ago." I reminded him, turning back to face his direction only to see darkness. But I knew Jack was smiling. And I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off of his face. "Or do you not remember, _just tell Davy Jones that Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt_? Can't see how you could possibly forget that one, Sparrow."

"Pfft." Jack said. I could hear someone moving as he said, "Well, we're pirates, mate. We've had our ups and downs that's for sure. But we were always there for each other in some completely twisted way."

Completely twisted was absolutley right. "And besides Jack, you know that even if I did completely dispise you, which is on a temporary leave depending on what you do in the next few days, and wanted to take the chest as some sort of revenge, you know that I wouldn't do it because it would put Michelle in danger."

"Ah, there's the William-none-backstabbing-pirate I know. The one that always cares about his distressin' damsel. Or, damsel in distress. Whichever you prefer." I smiled to myself as he said that, resting my head against the wall. "So, Captain Turner. What be your plan, mate?"

"I don't know, Jack." I whispered, not knowing if he could hear me. "They want me to help them."

"Don't."

"I have to." When Jack was silent, I said, "They're using Michelle against me, Jack. What would you do in my situation?" I placed my head in my hands, waiting for his answer. I heard him give a sigh, before saying, "I'd help them."

"Are you serious?" I asked him, hoping I didn't sound too, I don't know, surprised.

"Mate, I'm not as cold and heartless as everyone thinks I am." I knew that was true. Had it not been, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. When the ship moved, the moon's light hit so that I could see into the other cell. Elle was asleep, leaning on him. His arm wrapped protectively around her. When he saw me look, he said to me, "Will, she's an amazin' girl."

I smiled and said, "I know."

His black eyes bore into mine as he said, the moon's light vanishing and sending us into darkness once more, "Do me a favor, alright mate?" He didn't wait for me to answer, he only said, "Don't lose her like I did."

That took me by surprise. That was the first time Jack had ever directly said anything about his past relationship with Elle. Strangly enough, I didn't feel at all weird or uncomfortable talking about this with Jack. One reason was probably because I was waiting for it. Jack never talked about it, Michelle really didn't either, so I didn't press it. I wanted to know, but they'd tell me in time.

"How long were you together?" I asked him. I wasn't sure if he was going to answer me, but he did.

"She was 16, so about three years." Wow. I had never known Jack to stay with a girl longer than three minutes, let alone three years. He said that like he had no problem talking about it with me either.

"Why did you-" I trailed off, not sure how to word it. Jack sighed, not like he didn't want to answer it, but as if he was deep in thought, "We were in Tortuga. Word came that Barbossa was nearing Port Royal."

I sighed, completely knowing where this was going. "I left her with a choice. To come with me to Port Royal, or to stay and hopefully I would return to her with the Pearl. She couldn't go. She was getting sick-" He paused for a moment, as if he didn't want to remember when she was sick and almost died just the past year. "-I made her stay. I couldn't come back to her, because as soon as I left with the Pearl, Davy came after me. Michelle was on the Dutchman, I couldn't exactly return to her. And Davy had no idea that we were eng-"

"I saw the ring on her finger, Jack." I said, looking back over into the cell. The moonlight was shining back thru so I could see the outline of his face. I remembered when Elle teased us that we looked similar. Looking at Jack, I couldn't see it. But something about us apparently looked alike since Ana had said the same thing even before Elle. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know, Will. It's not something that you would usually go around telling...we got back together after, well, during the time we were running from Jones and-"

"Wait, when did that happen?" I asked, as Jack turned to look at me, apparently startled by my voice. His shocked face turned into a smirk as he said, "A lot of things happend while you were on the Dutchman-"

"-unwillingly." I said, sternly.

Jack chuckled and said, "Yes, unwillingly. I ran back into her at Tortuga when I was trying to find a crew. We made plans to meet that summer in Spain, but I was a little bit dead to do that." He looked over at me and smiled. I returned it as he said, "It wasn't so much the fact that I was dead, she found out about that."

He didn't have to say what that was. I knew.

"She didn't know who it was. But that damned _goddess intuiton_ of her gave it away. Never did anything more stupid in my life." We had apparently stopped, or was going very slow, since I could still barely see Jack thru the moonlight. "I wanted to tell you, Will. Liz just-"

"Jack, I know. I was the stupid one."

"No you weren't." Jack said, quickly. "Don't go around saying that, Will. Elizabeth loved you, but-" He didn't finish. And when I looked over at him, I saw a face that I hardly ever saw on Jack. He sighed, and said, "I was the stupid one, Will. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"It was bound to happen. I was just too stupid to realized it."

Jack laughed as he moved carefully so he wouldn't wake up Michelle. He looked down at her hand that was laying on his knee. Sighing, he looked back up at me and said, "It's funny how much you and I use stupid in one sentence."

"Brillance and stupidity. They often coincide." I said, sending a smile over at him. "You should know that."

He smiled as he pushed a few curls away from Michelle's face, "What else is funny? The fact that we actually had a conversation without gettin' into some sort of sword fight. But ye know, they took my sword..." He made a face before muttering, "That damn Blackbeard. You know? I'd much rather have that 90 year old man back in Spain that thought he was Blackbeard and tried to light his beard on fire-"

"-he didn't have a beard, Jack."

"Didn't stop him, now did it?" Jack said with a laugh as the ship titled. "What the bloody 'ell are those idiots doin' now?" I sighed, there was no telling what they were doing. Michelle raised her head up and asked, "Jack?"

"I'm right here, darlin'." He said, keeping an arm around her. Though he might have been mad at himself for what he did to Elle, I knew that he loved playing "big brother" to her. "So is Will." Her eyes darted over in to my cell. She had to squint her gorgeous green eyes before asking, "Will, love, are you arlight?"

I smiled over at her, not quite sure if she could see it, and said, "Yes, darling. I'm fine." She smiled at me and was about to say something, when the door opened. Barbossa walked in, and walked over to Michelle and Jack's cell. He quickly pulled Michelle out and slammed the door before Jack could grab for her. "I have ways of making both of you talk..." He whispered in a harsh tone as he pulled out the same dagger he had been pointing at my own heart earlier. Michelle, being the pirate that she is, showed no signs of fear. But I knew, and I'm sure Jack could tell too, that she was.

"Why are you taking her?" I asked him, making Jack look over at me. "I'm the one that took the chest."

"What are you doing?" Jack hissed at me, quitely so that Barbossa couldn't hear him. Barbossa turned his eyes on me and asked me, harshly, "How do I know that ye not lyin'?"

"I swear that if I lead you wrong, you can kill me." Elle's eyes got wide as a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but she couldn't. When she realized she couldn't, she said, "Will, please-" She couldn't finish it, because he shoved her back into her cell. Jack caught her and looked up at me like I had just suggested he go take a swim with Lord Beckett...

...speaking of Lord Beckett...

Barbossa opened up my cell and pulled me out of it, "Ye best not be lyin', Master Turner. Or so help me I'll-" He glanced over at Michelle who was still crying. Not loud, just tears running down her face. Bloody hell, I hope I know what I'm doing.

"Leave her out of this." I said, bringing his attention off of Ellie. "It's not about her, anymore."

"I can't make that promise-"

"You will make that promise." I said to him, narrowing my eyes. "Because if you don't promise me that you will not lay a hand on her, I can promise you that I won't tell you where I put the chest." Barbossa glanced at the trembling Michelle, causing me to do it as well. I hated seeing her cry, and especially knowing that I was the cause of it. Turning back to me, Barbossa said, "You got yourself a deal."

He pulled me up by my arm, and led me out of the brig.

I once heard someone ask of Jack, "Do you think he knows what he's doing, or makes it up as he goes along?"

Well, if I'm anything like Captain Jack Sparrow, which I have found many similarites between us unfortunaltley, I can answer that question.

Yes, he makes if up as he goes along...and probably has no idea what the bloody hell he's doing...

Because, I honestly had no idea what the bloody hell I was doing. I just hoped it would turn out right...

_Reveiw?_


	20. Selling Her Soul To Satan

_I want to get a few more chapters of this out before I update I Love These Moments.  
I love you guys sooo much!  
-HUGS-  
-Captain Autumn_

"I'm listening, Master Turner." Resisting the urge to correct him, I walked up to Satan himself and said, "I know where the chest is."

"Yes, I've gathered that much." Blackbeard said in a bored voice. "Would you like to tell me where it's at? Or shall I pry it out of you girl?" Barbossa pushed me into the chair across from him. Only a table was seperating us as I spat, "I told you to leave her out of this."

"Are you going to give me that choice?" Blackbeard smirked, offering me some wine. I just shook my head. Smiling, he set the glass that was to be mine in front of me and said, "Turner, I like you." I looked up from the wine glass, into his yellow eyes as he said, "You're not scared of me. And still, after all I have threatened to do to you, you're still standing up for Miss Swanson-"

"-Jones." Barbossa corrected him and the same time that I said, "Turner."

All three of us looked at each other for a minute, before Blackbeard said, "Well, whatever her damn name is." Barbossa made a sort of snort sound as Blackbeard got up from his chair and walked over to the window. My eyes fell on the chest that was in the corner of the room. God only knows where that key was, because Michelle didn't have it. I closed my eyes momentarily, before opening them and looking at Blackbeard.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" He asked me, harshly as he turned around.

"I told Barbossa that if I lead you wrong, you can kill me."

"No." Blackbeard said with a smile. "Let's make this a little more interseting, shall we?"

His smile sent chills down my spine. He casually strolled over to me, and leaned against the table beside me. Not looking at him, I said to him, "Name it." He smiled, letting me know that I had said exactly what he wanted me to say.

Laughing, he said, "If I find that you are lying, I get to kill your girl."

"No." I replied automatically. That smile came back on his face, once again, letting me know this is exactly what he knew was going to happen. I didn't realize then, but I soon did when he said, "Well, Master Turner. That's the only way I can guarantee her safety and know that you aren't lying. If you know you're telling the truth, then why does it matter what we agreed to if you were lying?" He took his gun out and popped the chest open. Putting the gun to my heart, he said, "You agree to it, or I kill you know. Then, there won't be anything you can do to stop-"

"Deal." My words shocked myself, and by the looks of it, Barbossa too. What the hell was I doing? Blackbeard turned to me and smiled as he said, "Fine, Captain Turner." He took a key out and unlocked the chains that my hands were in. When they were uncuffed, he said to me, "Lead the way. And remember, any reason to make me doubt you-"

"I know." I spat at him as I got out of my seat and walked up the stairs to the wheel. Ok, now. Let's put this all together. What things were different this time than the last time? Besides Michelle, everything seemed to go in the way that it did the last time. I made the sword, Norrington was promoted, Jack threatened Elizabeth, I saw Cutler Beckett, Elizabeth was captured, I set sail with Jack-

I saw Cutler Beckett.

Now, when had I seen him the first time? About a year after all of this was suppossed to happen at my ruined wedding with Elizabeth. Before that, I had never laid eyes on that man before. Sure, I had heard about him and knew who he was, but never saw him in Port Royal.

"Because he wasn't suppossed to be there." I said to myself, outloud, when I made it up the stairs. Blackbeard, who was behind me, asked me, "Excuse me?"

"How familar are you with a Lord Cutler Beckett?"

---

"I hope you know what you're doing." Elle said to me as I walked down and unlocked her and Jack. Once they were out of their cell, she looked up at me with that intense gaze of hers. Before I could drop my own, she grabbed my hand and said, "What did you tell them?"

I didn't answer. I was trying to think like Jack. I mean ,what would he say in a situation like this? When I opened my mouth, she said to me, "And no lies." Alright, I can never lie to her...ever...just like she can never lie to me. Ever.

"I told them that if I was wrong about this, then they could kill me." Oh, nice one, Will. Really nice. Lie. Big lie. Elle's face fell when I said that. I looked down and gasped. When I did that, Jack came forward when he figured out that I saw it, and said, "The spell of the diamond is let up when the holder knows of its powers. Ellie over here clearly knows, as do we. So, we're going to begin _aging._ Which means that Elle is-"

"Pregnant." I said, honestly feeling like I was going to die. I just bloody told him that he could...I didn't just put my wife in danger, I put my daughter in danger as well. "Mate, what is it?" I looked up into Jack's eyes to see that he clearly knew me a lot better than I had ever thought. "You want to talk to me about somethin', William?" He raised an eyebrow, keeping an arm around Elle. I nodded slightly as he moved from Elle to walk over to me. "I told them that if I was wrong, they could have Elle."

"Will, are you mad?" Jack asked me in a voice I had never heard him use on me before. Yes, he had gotten pretty mad at me before, but never like this. He honestly looked murderous, "Mate, I don't know if it's registering with you, but she's carryin' your child-"

"-I didn't know that at the time."

"And that makes any difference? What the 'ell is goin' on in your head, Turner? Because I'd love to know." Jack's almost black eyes bore into mine. I sighed. I shouldn't have said anything to him. I mean, this is ridiculous. I was ridiculous. Elle was the girl that Jack would let the Pearl be cast into the depths for. Her safety meant as much to him as it did to me. "I don't know, Jack." I whispered. He obviously felt the pain in my voice, since his features relaxed and he said in a much gentler tone, "You're startin' to act like me, mate."

"No, I'm not, Jack." I said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Not even Captain Jack Sparrow would do something like that." He smiled at that and said, "William, if I have taugh' ya anythin' in the last century and a half we've known each other-" He paused for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out if that was in fact how long we had known each other, "-'ell that's a long time. But, If I have taugh' ye anythin', you'll figure out somethin', Will." A gleam entered his eyes as he said, "Just think like Jack."

"Yes, but I don't see why I would be needing to strap dead bodies on to barrels." That got a smile from Jack. Elle, who was leaning against the wall, looked up at me disgusted and said, "When the bloody hell did you do that?"

Jack almost reluctantly tore his gaze off of Elle, and turned back to me, "Where are we goin'?"

"Back to our time. Well, since we're technically not in the past, then they're taking us out of this world, I guess." I looked over at Elle and motioned for her to walk over to me. She did so, and stood beside Jack as I said, "They need the diamond."

"You're working for _them_?" She asked me in an accusing voice. "Will, how-"

"I'm not working for them really, Elle. I doing this for us." I looked down at her stomach that had gotten a tad bit bigger since the last time I had seen it. What the hell have I done? I've put both of them in danger, that's what. "Elle, please give me the diamond."

"No."

"Michelle." I said, sternly. "Darling, please. It's the only way. Beckett has the chest. Our only hope of getting out of this world is if you give me the diamond! We don't have the chest, and that diamond is our only way out. If you won't do it for us, at least do it for Lila-"

"I changed her name." Elle replied cooly, causing Jack and I to turn and stare at her for a moment, "What? I thought Isabella was cute-"

"Arlight, Isabella! In case you change her name in the next five minutes, which could possibly be our last need I remind you that damned Barbossa has a dagger over my heart...if you're not going to do it for you or me, to her for our daughter, Elle."

"I'll do it for our daughter, but I'm not doing it for _you_." She reached inside the top of her dress, and ripped the chain with the diamond from her neck. After she shoved it at me, I said, "What is your problem-"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"What does it look like, Will?" She asked me, with a look in her green eyes that I haven't seen before. "I know how you are. You say you're doing one thing, and then you use it against someone-" Jack had left the room, I saw. Which was probably a good thing. I walked towards her, cornering her and said, "What? You think I'm betraying you and Jack?"

"That's what it looks like, Will. The only reason I'm bloody cooperating with you is for our daughter." She pushed me away from her and walked past me. "Elle, you can't be mad at me." When she turned, I saw how big she really was. All the anger flooded out of me as I asked, "How far along are you?"

"I don't know for sure." She said, the anger coming out of her as well. "I'm guessing about five months. That diamond has messed a lot up, so I pretty much skipped at least four months." Damn. I fell back against the wall as I whispered, "Isabella?"

"Yeah. I thought it was cuter." She replied as she walked back over to me. "Will, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't-"

"Darling, you have no reason to be sorry." I replied to her as she took my hands in hers. I raised my gaze to hers to see that it was like she was trying to search me for an answer as to what I was talking about. She would know, I'm sure, as soon as we walked on deck. I was almost certain about Beckett. I truly was. But Elle made a point.

We're bloody pirates. I am one, I'll admit that now. I've not only betrayed my best mate in the past, but I've betrayed my wife. What the hell does that make me? A pirate. A backstabbing, betraying pirate, that's what.

And now, I've pretty much sold Elle and my daughter's soul over to Satan himself.


	21. Distressin' William

**Thank you guys so much for being patient! I love you all!  
-Captain Autumn**

* * *

**-Distressin' Captain-**

"Wait."

"No, you heard me right."

"Sorry, mate. I do believe that I 'ot water in me ears. Now, tell me this again. Slowly."

"I gave them Michelle."

"What?"

"I gave them Michelle."

"Repeat that."

"I gave them Michelle."

"That's what I thought you said." Jack clicked his tongue as we walked along the decks. Michelle was behind us either not listening or making it look like she wasn't listening. I glanced back over at Jack who was looking at me as if I had just told him that I was engaged to Hector Barbossa. Which, given the way my night was going, I wouldn't really have been surprised by that. "Are you insane?"

"Funny, that question coming out of Captain Jack Sparrow's mouth." Ellie said with a slight snort as she walked past us. "Will apparently has a good reason for handing me over into the loving arms of Captain Blackbeard, or better known as Satan. While I am completely unaware as to why he did this, I'm sure it was a good reason." How the bloody hell could she put up with me? Here I was, basically handing over my wife and daughter to the hands of the devil, and she was still on my side.

We were out. We were out of that other world that Blackbeard had held us in. And now, we were walking on the decks of the Dutchman as we sailed, once again, to the World's End so that Blackbeard could get the damned chest. Or rather, Jack and I kill Beckett once again get the chest and I will forever send Blackbeard and Barbossa into my locker which is a fate worse than hell itself.

But you know, what Jack and I plan never actually goes according to plan so I was pretty sure that this really wasn't going to work. But I was the level-headed one in this group. I had to think positive. Even though I knew inside me that something was going to go terribly wrong. And I didn't have to be a goddess to know that.

"Elle?" Grant ran up the stairs and hugged her tightly. He was followed by Ana and my own father. Grant looked like he didn't want to let her go, so I looked over at my father who seemed to be silently asking me what the bloody hell was going on. I sighed and said to him, "We're leading them to the chest. I think Beckett's behind this. Jack and I are sneaking in and...getting it." Everyone nodded because I didn't want to say what we were actually going to do. But everyone knew.  
"...if everything goes in order, Barbossa and Blackbeard shall be in the locker before sunset."

"What's the price if we fail?" Ana said, putting an arm around Ellie's shoulders. I couldn't bare to look into Michelle's eyes, or anyone's for that matter, so I walked past them and said in a quiet tone, "In a way, my life."

Michelle took in a sharp breath when I said that. Thinking that it was for the obvious reason, her being the price, I didn't turn around. But when I saw her mother running down the stairs, I turned around. Fast.

"Darlin', you be almost ready."

"_**WHAT**_?" I asked, running back over to Ellie who was being supported by Jack. Elle's face was a hell of a lot calmer and relaxed than mine was. She only smiled faintly up at me. "Calypso, she can't have the baby now! I need her." Jack, my father and Grant all glanced over at me, taking in what I just said. When they realized what I meant, they looked back down at Ellie.

"Will'um, I cannot change de time. But I say she has a few days." I glanced down at Elle who took my hand. I pulled her up to me, and wrapped my arms around her. "Darling, stay here-"

"-Will, love. I need to go. You know I do." Michelle turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Love, I have to." I honestly felt sick. I really truly did. I hadn't been with Elizabeth when she had William. I had no idea what I was about to get into. All I knew is that Michelle was going thru this a million times better than I was. I honestly felt like I was about to faint. But I remained strong about it, or as strong as I could remain, and nodded. "Will, don't give out on me."

"No, darling...I'm fine..." I felt Jack's hand on my back as he gently pushed me back up. Apparently, I was not fine and had almost fell backwards. I nodded slightly at Jack, and then said to Ana, "Take...Ellie to my cabin, please." Ana smiled at me, before shooting a smile at Jack. Then, her and Calypso helped Michelle into my cabin. When the three of them were gone, I broke down.

"Bloody hell-"

"Mate, calm down." Jack said with a smile as he staggered over to me. I fell against the mast and looked up at Jack who was still smiling at me. "William, come now, mate. You looked a 'ell of a lot worse than Ellie does. And she's the one 'avin' the baby." The smile was wiped off of his face when he walked over to me and said in a different tone, "You can't give out on 'er, Will. I took your place with Elizabeth when she 'ad William, but you 'ave to be there for her."

"Of all the bloody times for her to have a baby."

"Actually, she's not 'avin' it now, William." When I shot him a glare, he instantly stopped smiling, and said, "Fine, fine-"

"Captain Turner?" Jack and I turned to see my first mate running towards us. "We're here."

**-Distressin' Damsel-**

"Will, stop looking at me like that." I whispered to him as we waited in the cave. I wrapped my coat around me as the snow fell around us. Will kept looking at me every five seconds as if he was making sure I wasn't going into labor or something. My mother said I had about two days. I was fine. I was fine... my stomach was just hurting for no reason...

..there was a reason. I knew there was a bloody reason. But when Blackbeard and Barbossa were walking from one direction, and Beckett and Sara from the other, there wasn't really anything I could do except pray that this baby waited for a least an hour. An hour would give Jack and Will enough time to kill whoever they needed to, get the chest and get the bloody hell out of here.

Wait. Did I say...

"Elle." Sara spat at me as she walked over to us. I narrowed my eyes at her. Oo, that little Tortuga Wench. Goodness, if I didn't have a huge lump in my stomach limiting my movements I would have killed her right then. She bloody led that damn Beckett to us! See, there's one thing that people on the Empress, Dutchman and Pearl have all learned. You don't want to make me mad. Especially now.

"Sara." I replied cooly as if it didn't phase me at all. Which of course it did. I mean, I honestly wanted to kill her at this moment. Will took my hand as Beckett, Barbossa and Blackbeard stood before us. What? Were we suppossed to make some sort of deal or something? A trade? Oh, yes. I was at stake here. That's just wonderful and peachy, isn't it?

"Master Turner." Blackbeard said as smoke circled his old, wrinkly face. He made Mercer actually seem handsome. That's how wrinkly this pirate was. "I do believe that we had an agreement. Where's the diamond?" Beckett and Sara watched as Will went to my neck and unhooked the diamond. He smiled as he raised it up in the air, it reflecting in the sunlight that was trying to shine thru all of the clouds and snow.

"As I promised." Will said, giving Beckett a slight nod and a smile. I looked over at Beckett to see a look of murder enter his eyes. I'm not even kidding. He looked as if he wanted to kill Will as much as I wanted to kill Sara at that moment.

"Excuse me, but Sara promised me that diamond, hand it over, Turner." Beckett said, extending his hand. Will just stared at it as if he was trying to figure out if he was actually serious or not. Of course dear Cutler Beckett was serious. Serious as he ever was. I looked over at Will who replied calmly, "Well, mate. I guess she was a liar then, isn't she?"

It happened so fast I didn't even see it coming. Literally. One minute Beckett was glaring at Will, and then when I looked back, Beckett had Will pressed against the wall, dagger at his throat and Jack and I had our swords at Beckett. While Blackbeard had his sword pointed at me and Barbossa's at Jack (considering those two just flat out have issues with each other) and Sara...being a damsel in distress over in the corner, watching. Scared that she would rip her brand new gown imported from Spain, but you know. Who cares. I sure as hell don't.

I was resisting the urge to walk over to her and shred it to pieces, but you know. I couldn't considering that Blackbeard's smoke was distracting me and his sword was pressed against my neck. That could prevent a lot of things. "Mrs. Turner." Beckett spat over at me, as he turned to look at me, "Back away."

"I'll back away when you remove your bloody sword from my husband's neck. You back away."

"I'm not backing away until you back away." Beckett said.

"Well, I guess we won't be backing away anytime soon then, will we, darling?" I hissed as I dug my sword deeper into his neck. Blackbeard pulled me back and placed the sword under my neck causing Jack and Will to momentarily lower their swords. I closed my eyes and waited as he spat at them, "This is my price if I don't get that chest."

"The chest that rightfully belongs to me?" Jack shot back at him, pulling out his gun and raising it to Blackbeard. "Let 'er go. Now." Blackbeard didn't. He only dug his sword deeper so that I could feel blood. All the color seemed to drain from Will's face as he did that. I dropped my sword as Blackbeard continued to pull me backwards to his ship. Oh my gosh. What has Will done?

After that, all hell broke loose. I'm not even kidding. Will pushed Beckett to the ground, Jack was fighting off Barbossa and Sara was being Sara, I'm too good to move. And of course, Captain Smokey was pulling me back to his ship. What for? I have no bloody idea.

"You may be wantin' to unhand her, mate." Jacks voice called out from behind us. I looked down at the snow to see little red dots that I seriously hoped wasn't coming from my neck. Blackbeard jerked me, which made the sword dig deeper. I winced, causing the murderous look in Jack's eyes to get even darker. "I really think you'll b e wantin' to." He cocked his gun.

"Give me one reason to." Blackbeard hissed at him, taking out his sword. In another instant, Blackbeard threw me to the ground and lunged (yes, you read that right) lunged at Jack. The gun shot rang out thru the cave, making an eerie silence pass thru it. I closed my eyes, and when I finally got the courage to open them, I saw scarlet snow just before me. Jack lowered his gun, and just stared down at Blackbeard. He finally looked over to me and picked me up. "Are you alright, love?"

I nodded against his chest as he hed me for a moment. When I looked up, I saw Will walking over to us. He narrowed his eyes down at the dying Blackbeard as he asked, "Do you fear death?" When Blackbeard nodded, Will just said, "Sorry, mate." I turned my head as Blackbeard died. I felt Will's hand go on my shoulder.

"Where's Beckett and Barbossa?" I asked. When I looked up at the two of them, they smiled before Jack said, "Let's just say, love...they'll be 'avin' a right good time down in that locker. Shootin' themselves all they want to..." Will smiled over at Jack, before taking my hand and pulling me towards him. I glanced back at Sara who was pretty much in complete and utter shock. Had I not wanted to murder her, I would have felt sorry for her. "Well, that was completely stupid." I said as we walked back over to the chest.

Jack smirked as he picked it up, and said, "Welcome to the Caribbeans, love." That made both me and Will look up at him.

"Um, Jack?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

I smiled at him and said, "We're not in the Caribbeans." Will smiled as he helped Jack pick the heavy chest up. I would have picked the diamond up, but you know. I can't exactly bend down. I was trying my hardest to follow Jack and Will. Yeah, we left Sara back there in the cave. She could find her own way out. OK, we're not that mean. Beckett's crew would come get her. I just didn't want to look at her anymore. "So," Will asked, "I guess this is over right?"

"No." Jack and Will must have heard something in the tone of my voice, because they both spun around and stared at me. I put my hand on my stomach and just stared at Will, who said, "Bloody hell."

**-Distressin' Captain-**

"CALYPSO!!!" I screamed as I carried Ellie thru the decks of the Dutchman. Jack was running behind me with the chest, and was doing a pretty good job of keeping up. "CALYPSO-"

"Will! STOP BOUNCING ME!" Michelle screamed as we finally made it into my cabin. I gently laid Elle down on my bed before running back out the door. I opened the door so fast that I hit myself in the head with it. Ignorning Michelle who was laughing behind me, I yelled, "CALYP-"

"Will'um, darlin'. I be 'ere. Honestly." Calypso said to me as she pushed past me into the cabin. I looked down at Michelle to see a look of pain on her pretty face. Then it hit me. I ran back over to her and took her hand. I winced when she squeezed it really hard, but realized that her squeezing my hand hard was the only thing that was keeping me from fainting. Michelle made a noise, so I opened my eyes to see her glaring at the people standing in the door. "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING! GET OUT!"

"Except Ana." I said, knowing that Elle wanted our baby's godmother in the room. Ana smiled at Jack, then shut the door before taking Ellie's other hand. Ana put a wet rag on Elle's forhead. I was honestly starting to think that I was the one that needed the wet rag.

"BREATH!"

"BREATH!"

"_**BREATH**_!"

"Ellie, breath!" I screamed. The whole room went silent for a minute, and all three of them turned to look up at me. Ellie smiled up at me and said, "Darling, we were talking to you." I didn't say anything, only exhaling the breath that I had been holding, and took Elle's hand again. She smiled up at me one more time, before once again, I resisted the urge to faint...

"She looks just like you." I whispered to Elle that night as she lay in the bed holding Graciella. Yes, she changed the name once again. But I thought it suited her. Elle smiled up at me, and I kissed the top of her head. I wrapped my arm around her and the baby and laid beside them.

Maybe me being immortal wasn't such a bad thing. I did have to watch my son and wife die, but now I had Ellie and Graciella.

And I didn't regret that at all.

**Epilouge coming soon.**


	22. Epilogue

**Let me just say thank you to everyone who stuck with this story.  
I really appreciate it!  
Even when I wanted to delete it and gave up on it completely, you guys still reviewed!  
SO THANK YOU!!!  
HUGS AND WILL SHAPED COOKIES TO ALL!  
So, for the last time for this story...**

I give you the finale of Distressin' Damsel.

**-Captain Autumn-**

* * *

_**-Epilogue-**_

_**Six Years Later  
London, England**_

_"Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me. We pillage we plunder we rifle and loot.  
Drink up, me 'earties. Yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up, me 'earties.  
Yo ho!"_

She was still singing quietly to herself when I appeared out the door. "Darling, you know that you shouldn't be out here this late." I told her as I walked down the deck. She was standing on the deck, staring off at the sea, clutching the locket that her father had given her. How she looked like him. She truly did. The way her long, brown curls fell down her back. Her smile. But one she did get her eyes from me. Those green eyes you could see from a mile away. "I'll wake you up."

Graciella turned around to look at me. She smiled that smile that I instantly recognized as Will's. I bent down and picked her up. She tiredly wrapped her small arms around my neck, and drifted off into sleep. I smiled to myself, knowing that in a few short months, I wouldn't be able to do this anymore. Once I got her up the stairs and into her room, I laid her down in her bed and tucked her in.

"Mummy? Where's Daddy?" Ella asked me in that sweet little voice, as she popped one of her green eyes open. I smiled as I walked back over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed as I said, "He's out doing his special job, love. He'll be back tonight."

"Will you wake me up, Mummy?" She asked me making a pouting face. I laughed quietly, and leaned over to kiss her forehead, before saying, "Of course I will, love. Now, get some rest, alright? We have to go say goodbye to Uncle Jackie in the morning, remember?" She smiled at me and nodded, before closing her eyes again. I kissed her one last time, before walking out of her room. As I shut her door, I heard the front door open. I walked down the stairs and saw Will shutting the door. When he took of his bandana, he turned around and saw me and smiled. I walked down the stairs and ran into his arms. He laughed quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "I've missed you too, darling." He kissed my cheek and pulled back. Four months seemed like an eternity. Being Calypso's daughter, I had managed to make her pull some strings with his curse. Now, he only had to go out for a few months every now and then. But, when you've been keeping a secret as big as mine for four months, it seemed like forever until I finally saw him.

"I really have missed you, Will." I said when I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at me, still keeping his arm around my waist and said, "Where's Ella? She's not asleep is she?"

"DADDY!" Was what answered his question. Will smiled when he saw Ella run out of her room and down the stairs. He laughed as he bent down and picked her up, twirling her around. She giggled and rested her little head on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and asked her in that gentle voice he always used with her, "I hope you've been good to your Mum. But I know my princess is always good." I smiled when she nodded. It was so sweet how much she loved Will. She really did. And I knew Will loved actually being around her to watch her grow up as he wasn't with William. He looked up from his tired daughter and back to me. He froze for a moment, as if he couldn't figure out what was different with me. Or as if he wasn't sure how to ask me what was different. And probably that he shouldn't ask me what was different for fear that I would get my sword out. I only smiled and walked back up the stairs.

After he had tucked Ella in, he walked into our room. After throwing his shirt somewhere, he laid down beside me. And even though my eyes were now closed, I knew he was staring at me. Without opening them, I asked with a smile, "What?"

"You're hiding something from me."

I was resisting opening my eyes and laughing, but I held it in. If he couldn't figure it out, I was going to make him figure it out. I reluctantly opened my eyes to look up at him. He sighed as he let his dark ringlets down and collapsed beside me, "I swear, Ellie. You're stubborn."

"Look who's talking." I shot back at him with a laugh. He rolled over and smiled over at me, causing me to smile back. He sighed again, and rolled back on his back. The moonlight was making the scar on his muscular chest shine a bright white. He was quiet for a moment, causing me to look back over at him. Will smirked and said, "Your father said you went to go talk to your mother a few months ago. Why?"

I fought the urge to say "cold", and only remained silent. I closed my eyes again and waited for him to say something. He never did say anything, all he did was wrap his arm around me and pull me over to him so that he was leaning in to me. I opened my jade eyes to see him smiling down at me before he leaned down and kissed me. "I do believe that you're lying, Mrs Turner."

"So sorry you feel that way, love." I said with a smirk. Will smiled down at me and was about to kiss me when we heard a sound at the door. "Mummy?"

I pulled up from Will to look and see Ella standing in the doorway, clutching her blanket. I smiled at her and patted the middle of the bed. Will smiled over at me, taking that as a cue to move over. Ella ran and climbed on our bed, before climbing up it so she could climb in between us. I laid down, and Will laid his arm down so that Ella and me were both in his arm. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Ella looked over at Will when he asked that, and said, "I can't sleep." Ah. So much like Will. Always pointing out the obvious. I smiled over at Will who said to her, "Bad dream?"" When Ella nodded, Will smiled again and said, "Lay with ys. We won't leave you." I glanced over at Will when he said that to see that he was smiling in my direction as he said those words. That caused me to smile, and rest my own arm across the now sleeping Ella so that I could lean over and kiss Will...

"Uncle Jackie..." Ella whined as her green eyes filled up with tears again. Jack made a pouting face as he bent down on a knee so that he could look her in the eyes. I came to stand beside Will who was on the docks, preparing to watch Jack and Anamaria sail off for some unknown reason. All I knew was was that it was important. I looked on the Pearl to see Ana standing on it with a rather large bump on her stomach and Jack's ring glistening on her finger. I never thought I'd see the day when the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow would settle down and have kids. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to either, love. But I have to." Jack said, holding his arms out so that Ella could run into them. She did, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her as he stood up, holding her. "I'll be back soon, darlin'. I promise. You be good for your Mum. But as for your Dad..." Jack smirked as he pulled back, causing Ella to laugh and nod...and Will's eyes to get as big as teacups. I smiled as Jack walked over to us and gave Ella a kiss before handing her back to Will.

Jack looked at me, before hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Be careful." He kissed my forhead and said, "I always am, darlin'. I always am." He smiled as he pulled back. Then, he gave a slight nod and a smile to Will, before walking back to the Pearl. All three of us waved and stood on the deck as the Black Pearl disappeared into the sunset. Will looked down as Ella watched the Pearl sail off with tears sparkling in her eyes. He kneeled down beside her as Jack had did moments earlier and said, "Darling, don't be sad."

"Yes, love. He'll be back soon. You know Uncle Jackie." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Will kissed her cheek as he whispered to her, "Keep a whether eye on the horizon, darling." She smiled and hugged Will, then me. And then she skipped down the narrow path. Will laughed and took my arm, so that we were following her. I could still feel Will's gaze on me as he said, "You look different."

"Thanks."

"Elle, I'm serious." Will said with a laugh as he moved his arm to my waist, pulling me closer. I glanced up to see that Ella was smiling over William's gravestone. Will took his eyes off of me and turned up to see her. He smiled, "That's sweet."

"It really is." I agreed as she laid a rose on William's headstone, and then blew a kiss to it. When she saw us, she got off of her knees and hopped back over to us. I leaned down and picked her up, but Will smiled and took her from me. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he only smiled and said, "Should someone in your state be doing such things as that?" He smiled as he tickled Ella, causing her to scream out in laughter as she tried to push him away. When Ella finally pushed him away, he kissed her cheek and set her back down again.

Will turned to look at me and said, "Darling, I'm not stupid." He placed his hand on my stomach and leaned over and kissed me again. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "And your mother couldn't wait to tell me that I was going to have another daughter." I pulled away from him and gapped up at him, causing him to laugh. I rolled my eyes, as was my custom, but allowed him to wrap his arm back around my waist and lead me to where Ella was at. She was back on the docks, swinging her legs back and forth, playing with the music box my father gave her. She was humming the song to herself, before singing...

_"...you are gone, but still with me..."_

I smiled as I rested my hand on my stomach, leaning in to Will and staring out to where the Empress and the Dutchman made port. Will smiled too and kissed the top of my head as I finished for her:

_"..and love shall never die..."_

* * *

**The End**


	23. NOTE

Hi, guys. It's me. After 1 million years, I've decided I wanted to write again and possibly revamp my older stories. I'm currently working on a revamp to my Pirates stories. I want to upload it. I made a new account. My penname is **MissParrish**. I was going to upload it to this account but I just have way too many stories going on here unfinished and otherwise. Some I'm not proud of (obviously, because some of them were written six years ago...I feel old.) I started writing them my freshman year of high school and now I'm halfway done with college, so I think it's safe to say my writing has improved. But yeah. This is going to be my summer project:) I just wanted to let my previous readers know and anyone who has me on alerts, to just check out my new account. My first revamping edit is going to be my Pirates series. I'm redoing the entire series of stories (starting with I Love These Moment through It'll Always Belong to You). Then, hopefully, I'll be able to _finally_ finish This Summer after a 5 year hiatus.

So yeah, if you have me on alerts, be sure in 2 days (when I can start posting on my new account) to check it out because that's where I'll be posting all of my new stories. I'll probably be deleting my stories off of here soon and just letting this one be ineffective.


End file.
